Matching Cardigans Means Love
by NeonDomino
Summary: Hermione/Remus collection. [Latest Chapters] Hired to work on a 'cure' for a sick woman, Remus never would have guessed that it wasn't all as it seemed. He didn't think the cure would actually be anything but. Mermaid!AU
1. Home

**Home**

* * *

 **Written for: Stratego - Dialogue: "I'll find him/her and bring him/her home, I promise."**

* * *

"I'll find her and bring her home, I promise," Remus told them, walking out of the house.

How could he have let her go alone? He shook his head. Harry clearly didn't understand girls. Hermione had spent over a year searching for her parents in Australia before returning and hiring people to search for her.

Nothing had come up and she had began to face the fact that it was possible her parents hadn't even made it to Australia in the first place.

That was when Hermione had disappeared and Sirius and Harry had just let her go.

Remus Apparated to her old home. He could feel wards up and stepped through, opening the door and stepping in.

"Hermione?"

He could hear her laboured breaths as he walked into the sitting room to find her curled up on a sofa. He looked around and saw the place still in perfect condition.

"This is my house now, they're never returning, are they?" she whispered, looking up at him hopelessly.

"Never say never," Remus replied. "Hermione, you sent them there to have new lives. There is no guarantee that they even became dentists. They could be anywhere doing anything."

Tears flowed harder.

"What I'm saying is that you sent them somewhere where they are impossible to find. If you can't find them, then what makes you think someone else did?" He continued. "Do not give up hope."

He was surprised when arms wrapped around him, but quickly wrapped his own around Hermione, allowing her to sob against him. His hand gently stroked her hair until the tears finally faded and she pulled away.

"I'm sorry -"

"Don't ever apologise for needing someone to cry on," Remus told her. "I'm always here for you. Now, let's get you home." He put an arm around her and led her outside.

He forced the thought of how perfect she felt in his arms out of his head. She needed someone to help her, she needed a friend.

And that is what he intended on being.

* * *

 **Review please :)**


	2. Rose

**Rose**

* * *

"So not expecting any bouquets from secret admirers?" Remus asked, sipping his drink.

"No admirers," Hermione replied. "I guess I'm going to be having a quiet night in tomorrow night. Valentines day is overrated." She stood up, placing her empty glass in the sink before planting a kiss on Remus' cheek and wishing him a good night.

 **...**

Hermione stared at the single pink rose on the counter next to a card.

Inside the card was a request for dinner that night, and although Remus hadn't signed his name, she knew it was from him.

She recognised his writing, and couldn't wait!

* * *

 **100 words**

 **Review Please :)**

 **Prompt: Rose**


	3. I Dream About You

**Written for Stratego - Prompt: Liza: First Line: "S/he was stunned. The stranger in front of him/her looked exactly like the [person] s/he had been dreaming of."**

* * *

 **I Dream About You**

* * *

She was stunned. The stranger in front of her looked exactly like the man she had been dreaming of for the past... couple of years at least.

Longer even.

Stunned, she pushed the door wider, knowing she shouldn't allow a stranger into her home, but unable to turn him away. He knew her name and she was instantly overwhelmed by a feeling of calm in his presence.

"I know you," she started, taking in the look of surprise. Clearly he hadn't been expecting those words.

"You do," he confirmed, talking slowly as though he was thinking about what to say. "Do you know anything about me? About my friends, my life?"

'What kind of question was that?' She thought to herself.

"I'm... I'm sorry," she said. "I don't know... so, Mr Lupin, why are you here?"

Remus' smile widened. "I haven't told you my name yet. Well, I have a lot to tell you. First, your name isn't Jean, it's -"

"But I dream about you," she blurted out, before clapping a hand over her mouth and blushing deeply.

He paused for a moment and raised his eyebrows, smiling slightly. Some of her previous memories must be slipping through the memory charm that had been placed on her three years ago when the war ended. There had been a threat and Hermione agreed it was safer to go into hiding temporarily. Remus had been her Secret Keeper, and it was now time to bring her back into their world. He opened his mouth to begin speaking again.

"I mean... not adult dreams," she explained. "Not rude things... I just... you're there and I'm there..." She bit her lip. "Oh screw it." Before Remus knew what was happening, Hermione was in his arms, lips eagerly pressing against his.

He tried to pull back. "Hermione, I -"

"Jean," she muttered, covering his lips with hers again.

* * *

 **Review please :)**


	4. Dazed

**Written for:** **September Event:** (emotion) Excited

* * *

 **Dazed**

* * *

Remus Lupin was in a slight daze as he walked up to his dorm room, his friends making noise around him. It wasn't until he had sat down, did he even try to make sense of it all.

"Did she really say yes?" Remus asked, looking between their three faces.

"She really did," Sirius said, always the one to be softer with Remus than the other two. "You've got a date, Moony."

Remus' lips curved up into a smile. He had been so sure that Hermione would say no, even though Sirius insisted that she was clearly interested.

But he had barely stuttered the words, before Hermione interrupted, stating that she would love to go to Hogsmeade with him.

Remus was excited. He couldn't wait until the next weekend to go to Hogsmeade with Hermione.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


	5. Maroon jumpers

**Written for:** **September Event:** (colour) maroon

* * *

 **Maroon Jumpers**

* * *

Hermione frowned at the jumper that Mrs Weasley gave to her.

Could Molly's intentions be any more obvious? She was now giving them matching maroon jumpers. Hermione didn't want to match with Ron, but how could she not wear the jumper? It would be rude.

She pulled a smile on her face before turning around. "It's lovely. Thank you, Mrs Weasley."

Molly beamed as Hermione politely pulled the jumper over her head.

...oOo...

Hermione found Remus leaning against the counter in the Kitchen. He had slipped out as she pulled the jumper on, and she had waited a couple of minutes until everyone was distracted, before slipping out too.

"Remus, what's wrong?"

Remus gave a tired smile. "I just realise - I'm getting in the way. You could be happy with Ron, if we..."

"If you say 'if we weren't together', than I'll have to hex you, Remus Lupin," Hermione insisted. "She's only pushing for me and Ron because she doesn't realise that we're together. If she knew that I love you, Molly would back off."

"Love?" Remus said. "You love me?"

Hermione quickly realised that this was the first time she had ever used the word. She silently nodded her head.

"Perhaps it's best you know..." Remus began awkwardly. "You should know that I love you too."

Hermione allowed herself to savour the moment. "How about we tell everyone now?" she suggested. "Harry already accepts it, and that's all that matters, right?"

Remus slowly nodded his head, and allowed Hermione to guide him from the room. Knowing that Hermione loved him too made this situation a whole lot easier.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


	6. Protection

**Protection**

* * *

Hermione was utterly terrified, not that she would admit it of course. She had seen it with her own eyes - she still couldn't believe - her best friend and house-mate, Ronald Weasley.

Murderer.

She had apparated fast the the Ministry, knowing that Ron had seen her. She had demanded to see the head Auror, seeing Ron not far behind. She wondered what would have happened if he had caught up to her. Her heart pounded and she felt light-headed at the thought. Would he have killed her too?

Too many people and Ron had quickly disappeared from there, as though he knew Hermione was out of his grasp. Hermione had been brought to the office of Sirius Black, a man she knew through her other best friend, Harry. She had been introduced a couple of times, but never really spoken much to him - why would she have? He was Harry's Guardian and didn't generally get involved in what Harry and his friends were doing.

She blurted out the scene to him, the details still horrifyingly vivid in her mind. She felt sick as the words fell from her tongue, and finally settled into silence, with Sirius just staring at her, as though he was trying to see into her mind. Finally (or possibly just seconds later) he nodded his head, requesting she put her memories into the pensive - he needed to see for himself.

Hermione couldn't blame him - who would believe that of Ron?

She did as she was told, and, after ensuring the strongest wards were on the door, he leaned in to view the memory.

It didn't take him long, he came out of the memory paler than when he went in. It was seconds before the warrant for Ron Weasley appeared on every desk in the Ministry.

Hermione had nervously asked what she should do. She couldn't believe she had been living in an apartment with a murderer. How had she never realised? The thought that he could have hurt someone in their flat - that she should have seen what he was and somehow stopped him, made her drop to her knees, heaving into the bin.

She felt responsible for the death of the girl she had seen earlier. Hermione had been blinded to Ronald Weasley. Had she seen clearer, she would have been able to save the unknown girl. Guilt ran through her as she heaved again. If only she had arrived home a little bit earlier?

Sirius dropped down onto the floor next to her, hands running in firm circles on her back in a comforting manner. Finally she was able to pull in breaths and Sirius offered her a hand up from the floor, treating her very gently as though she would break-down.

He helped her into her seat, and she couldn't help but shake though the office was war. He paced up and down, thinking hard, before his eyes moved to the door. Murmuring his Godson's name, he pulled the wards down, only for Harry to fling the door open, a copy of the warrant clenched in his hand. He followed Sirius' gaze to where his crying friend sat, panic taking over the anger that he had felt.

The wards went back up and Harry nervously viewed them, knowing that whatever he saw could be the end of his friendship with the redhead. He came out of the memory, his legs shaking, and dropped down into the other chair by Hermione, cutting off Hermione's mumblings that it was all her fault for not seeing.

Harry wasn't going to let her take the blame - he insisted it wasn't her fault in the slightest. Ron had fooled a lot of people - After all, Harry hadn't seen it either - no-one had.

It didn't take long for Sirius and Harry to get Nymphadora Tonks into the office, and the three Aurors escorted Hermione back to her home. Once there, Hermione filled her beaded bag with her belongings, as Sirius set anti-apparation wards, closed the floo and examined the house.

It was a crime-scene after all.

Nymphadora Tonks stayed with Hermione as she threw what she could into the bag, only stopping when Sirius walked into the room. She had little intentions of returning to the flat, due to the memory it now possessed. Hermione held onto Sirius' arm tightly when it was offered, feeling the ugly sensation of apparition.

She hadn't been prepared for the beautiful cottage they stood in front of. Hermione wanted to view it further, but Sirius was already gently pulling her forward to the door. She wanted to ask who lived there, but before she could even open her mouth, the door opened, revealing a man that had featured in more of her dreams than she cared to admit.

Well, to anyone else. She'd admit to herself that she liked how he featured in her dreams.

She was pulled inside, the wards thrown up around the cottage, and listened numbly as Sirius began explaining what had happened - what Hermione had seen.

Remus agreed to let Hermione stay with him, taking only a minute to put sheets on the spare bed, ready for that evening.

Sirius left, leaving the pair alone.

...oOo...

Remus Lupin had always been kind to Hermione. She never saw him on a regular basis, as Harry always spent a lot of his time at Hermione and Ron's flat.

When she did see him, whether they were both hiding in the library during a party, or snuck into the kitchen for a bit of the chocolate cake that had been left over, or even when Hermione had stayed in Grimmauld Place and woken in the night, to find Remus in the kitchen, bags under his eyes, unable to sleep too - Remus always seemed to engage her in conversation.

Whether they were talking about books, spells or the latest laws passed by the Ministry. The war that they had all fought in, lessons and exams. Sometimes just amusing stories, or interesting snippets from the paper.

But that evening, after the shock of what she had seen, Hermione had nothing to say, and Remus didn't push for conversation. He made up some dinner, tried to convince Hermione to eat, and then showed her around the cottage. An hour after she had gone to bed, she heard Remus check the wards, before heading to bed himself. Hermione could only sit there in the dark, thinking about what she had seen.

And feeling so alone.

...oOo...

The week went past quickly and Hermione could pull her attention from the image that seemed to be stuck to the back of her eyelids.

Not that she could truly forget what she had seen Ron do. She would never forget.

It didn't take her long to realise she wasn't as alone as she felt. Remus seemed reluctant to let her feel that way in the slightest.

Remus seemed happy to continue to delight her in conversation, even baking a cake for her twenty-second birthday, which was a smaller affair than she was used to.

Harry always liked throwing her a party. But Hermione was glad. She wasn't in any sort of state to want a party to celebrate. The chocolate cake that Remus had cooked was more than enough.

She hadn't expected a rare book from Remus though; one she had mentioned months before. She stared at the cover of ' _Magic, History and Runelore'_ before hugging Remus. Her face was red when she pulled out of the hug, but it had been worth it. Arms had wrapped around her, holding her tightly in return.

That had been the start of it. The lingering looks, the not so innocent brushes of their hands against the other's, when they both reached for the same cup from the draining board or a handful of popcorn out of the bowl. Each one made her heart beat faster, made her face redden.

Until Hermione could take it no more. Remus would never make the first move, it had to be her. She nervously reached out and took his hand in her own, running her fingers across the scarred, long fingers belonging to Remus.

She confessed, the words slipping from her mouth with the same ease as breathing.

He hesitantly admitted his desire for her, as though his feelings were wrong - something to be ashamed of. He tried to leave, tried to pull away from her touch, but Hermione wasn't going to allow that.

She held tightly to his hand, moving into his embrace, telling him she wanted more. Her lips pressing up into his were evidence of her desire.

She whispered how nothing mattered - money, age, his Lycanthropy. They made no difference when it came to love. That had been the word that caused him to pick her up, place her on his bed and slowly ravish her until the early hours of the morning.

She didn't regret one second of it as she lay in his embrace afterwards, not even when Sirius Black came looking for them the next morning, chuckling in amusement at the state he found them in.

Mortified, she had grabbed the blankets, covering her body, whilst Remus just looked amused.

Hermione had for one evening, forgotten the threat that otherwise cast a shadow over her life.

...oOo...

He waited until the full-moon, thinking that Hermione wouldn't be protected. Remus wasn't even aware of the trap set with the hole in the wards. He would never have agreed to it, never allowing Hermione be put in danger.

But Hermione knew that Ron would still be looking for her. There had been sightings of him in other places, and Sirius had found evidence of him testing the wards at the cottage.

They all knew the wards would be at their weakest at the full-moon.

Ron had snuck through the cracks in the wards, not expecting the Werewolf to be pacing the ground outside of the cottage, anticipating his presence. Even with the Wolfsbane, Moony was dangerous - protecting Hermione at all costs.

The Aurors felt Ron slip through the wards set around the cottage. Hermione had warded herself in Remus' bedroom. They had suspected he would cast a _Homenum Revelio_ spell before stepping through, using the spell to ensure that Hermione was alone.

Sirius, keyed into the wards, was alerted when Ron went through. When he went in with his Aurors, he hadn't expected to find Ron pinned to the ground by a snarling, growling Werewolf. But he wasn't surprised at the sight.

By the time Remus transformed back, Sirius had Ron locked in Azkaban and for the first time since the war, Sirius didn't go to the cottage to heal Remus. He knew Hermione had it covered.

Hermione was relieved that the threat was gone from her life. As she healed Remus, she found herself wondering aloud what was going to happen next. Whether she would go back to her old life? She admitted she didn't want to leave the cottage.

Remus asked her to stay there with him.

She didn't hesitate at all before telling him that she would.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

 **Thanks to Lynn for betaing :)**

* * *

OTP AU! Challenge - Round 2 - Witness Protection!AU

Chocolate Frog Trading Card Challenge - (Silver): Banshee - Challenge: Someone is extremely emotional and distressed in your story.

Restricted Collection - 40. No slash / femmeslash pairings

* * *

 **Gringotts Prompt Bank**

 **Various Prompts: Prepositions:** About, Across, After, Against, Around, Before, Behind, But, By, Down, During, Inside, Outside, Worth

 **Various Prompts: Feelings & Emotions:** Helpless: Alone, Afraid: Panic, Afraid: Terrified, Depressed: guilty, Love: Attracted

 **Single Word Prompts: Descriptors:** Demanded, Asked, Whispered, Stared at, Examined, Love.

 **Friends & Family Vocabulary Prompts: **Home, Housemate


	7. Play Your Cards Right

Written for the OTP!AU Challenge - I'm having a yard sale and you buy all my stuffed animals AU (I changed yard sale to car boot sale)

* * *

 **Play Your Cards Right**

* * *

Remus walked around the small car-boot sale, stopping at the various boxes containing books. He never quite understood how people could just sell their books off for prices such as 20p and 50p. There were some excellent reads and he had a bag weighed down already filled with books and bits and bobs that Teddy insisted he 'had to have!'

His wallet, significantly lighter, and Teddy's empty, Remus turned down the last row of the car-boot, where a couple of the cars had been packed up and gone. He watched his son carefully, seeing him stop at a table, and Remus stopped at the next table, examining various household items and taking a look over at Teddy every few seconds, to be on the safe side.

He looked up as Teddy approached, a giant stuffed panda in his arms, along with a bin-bag that could only be full of stuffed toys from the table.

"Teddy?" Remus asked, his eyes widening at the toy that was clearly bigger than his son. He reached for the toy, lugging it over his shoulder, before taking the binbag of toys. "Where did you get this?"

"The lady let me have it," Teddy insisted, giving his father the puppy dog eyes that his Uncle Sirius had no doubt taught him. "I bought the little ones, and she gave me the big one!"

"She did?"

"Yes. We did a swap," Teddy said, a wicked smile flashing across his lips before the innocent look took a hold again.

Remus raised his eyebrows. Teddy was fooling nobody with his expression.

"I get the giant panda, and Hermione gets a date with you."

"And... whose idea was the swap?" Remus asked, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, wondering if Sirius had somehow put Teddy up to this.

"Mine, Uncle Sirius said you need to date more," Teddy insisted. "And she's pretty and has cool stuff."

Remus finally looked at the girl at the table. She glanced over her book at him, offering him a shy, nervous smile.

"She said you were handsome," Teddy helpfully supplied, holding up a floral bookmark with a phone number scribbled down in black marker. "What should I tell her?"

"Tell her?" Remus repeated. He glanced at the girl again, she was young and beautiful - why would she want to date him?

"Tell her I'll call her to arrange a date for Friday night," Remus replied. He knew that Sirius would castrate him if Remus even considered not going out to dinner with her. Teddy would be sure to tell Sirius too. Teddy told his Uncle Sirius everything!

Teddy turned around. "My dad is going to take you to dinner on Friday," he shouted eagerly. "If you play your cards right, you can be my new mum! How cool would that be?!"

Remus closed his eyes, mortified.

He definitely had to keep Teddy away from Sirius. His son was quickly learning Sirius' 'no-filter' ways and that wouldn't do at all.

"I'll see you Friday," the girl called back, grinning in their direction.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


	8. I Ask You To Be Mine

_Based on the Corpse Bride by Tim Burton_

 _AU (of course)_

 _I've also messed around with the character ages._

 _Vows taken from the Corpse Bride_

* * *

Written for the OTP!AU challenge: Proposed to the Wrong Person!AU

The Sims Progression Challenge - Seasons: Rake the Leaves! _Prompt:_ _(object) Fallen Leaves (100)_

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Alchemy - Prompts: (Word) Ridiculous, (Restriction) No using the word "Said" (Restriction) No First Person POV

Chocolate Frog Challenge - (Bronze): Dorcas Wellbeloved - Challenge: Write about a female character who is distressed or troubled in anyway.

* * *

 **I Ask You To Be Mine**

* * *

Remus wandered around the forest in a daze. He had been at Lady Tonks' home, meeting with her and her family.

He couldn't do it.

It was ridiculous - he just didn't want to marry the girl. She wasn't what he had pictured, hoped for, or expected. She wasn't what he wanted.

He wasn't being fussy, but she was loud where he liked the quiet. She was much too forward. When he asked what books she enjoyed... well, her admittance that she wasn't into reading that much, told him that she wasn't who he was looking for.

But what had he expected? To fall in love in an instant - clearly that's what Miss Nymphadora wanted - even Remus could see that, judging by the look in her eyes as they rehearsed the wedding.

But he couldn't. He had failed the rehearsal, though he had tried - for his parents.

The Tonks were an important family after all, he was lucky to have such a match made.

...oOo...

He took a few deep breathes, letting the calm of the forest wash over him as he walked. The sound of the leaves crunching underfoot, relaxed him.

Remus took out the gold ring, examining it carefully. "I can do this," he whispered a couple of times to himself. He found he could remember the vows which had failed him earlier that day.

"With this hand, I will lift your sorrows, your cup will never empty, for I will be your wine," Remus began, "With this candle, I will light your way in darkness. With this ring, I ask you to be mine!"

He slid the ring onto a branch, and frowned. He could do the vows when he wasn't in the rehearsal. It was Miss Tonks that was the problem - he didn't want to marry her.

Was it too much to ask for someone who shared his interests? His father had told him that he shouldn't be fussy - Nymphadora Tonks was a very good match. Many men had approached for her hand, but she had chosen him.

Remus stared at the branch, his frown deepening as it appeared to move. He stumbled backwards as the ground began to split, falling as a hand appeared, scattering the fallen leaves aside.

...oOo...

He made it out of the other side of the forest, the dark figure following him, though she wasn't running as he was. Somehow she managed to keep up with him. He aimed for the church - it was one of the closest buildings and it was also a holy place - it would be the safest place from any being that raised from the ground!

He heard a noise behind him, and made the mistake of turning around.

Greeted by some large caramel coloured eyes, he withdrew his wand, his hand shaking slightly.

"Stupefy," he tried. "Colloshoo."

He panicked more when the corpse continued towards him. Stupefying her didn't work, neither did the sticking charm. "Confundo!"

She was so close now, but Remus couldn't throw a spell that would hurt her - he knew not to attack a woman. Dead or alive made no difference to him.

He could see the beautiful caramel of her eyes as she approached, and a split second to take in the fact that she was wearing a wedding dress.

"Depulso," he shouted, hoping he could banish her away.

She froze in front of him, her eyebrows raised.

"It's _'De-PUL-soh',_ " she informed him. " _Not 'De-pul-SOH'_."

Before another spell could leave his lips, the bride reached out, grabbing him by the shoulders and everything went black.

...oOo...

Remus woke up, his eyes darting around in a panic. His eyes fell on the dead woman that had followed him through the forest.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"Who are you, where am I? What's going on?" Remus demanded, scooting back across the floor.

The girl smiled softly at him. "I'm your wife," she replied. "I must say, you made your vows beautifully. I had almost forgotten them myself. When I was learning mine all those years ago, I found myself studying the meanings behind why they were written in such a way, though my parents disapproved of my curiousity. So -"

"My wife?" Remus interrupted.

She nodded her head, offering her hand to help him up. "Hermione," she whispered, shyly. "I'm not going to hurt you, you know."

"Remus," he murmured, not finding it in himself to be rude. He gingerly took her outstretched hand, before getting off the floor. "Where am I?"

"The land of the dead," she replied.

"But I'm alive, I shouldn't be here," Remus told her, his eyes quickly moving around the room.

"Well, there's nothing that can be done about that once you're down here," Hermione told him. Her arm slid through his and Remus resisted the urge to flinch away from her touch. "Now, would you like me to show you around?"

...oOo...

"How did it happen?" Remus asked, not able to hold the question back any longer.

"I was to be married," Hermione admitted, gesturing to the dress. "My parents told us no - they decided he wasn't high-enough standing. They looked down on him because he was from a poor family, so we were to elope together. He arranged to meet me in the woods. I waited and waited, until finally he showed."

"and?" Remus whispered.

"And then I was dead. He took the gold I had taken from the family vault to start our new lives together and left me for dead. I couldn't do anything but feel the life leave my body and realise how stupid I had been."

"You weren't to know," Remus mumbled.

"I think... maybe I should have realised," Hermione sighed. "I was never very good with boys, I liked to read and learn magic. I got top grades, and didn't know what to say when a boy spoke to me. If only I was more knowledgeable about those sort of things, I would have realised that someone wanting to meet at three-am next to an old cemetery was an awful idea. Especially when he was insistent of me bringing so much gold!"

Remus rested a hand on Hermione's bony one. "You weren't to know," he repeated, more confidently. "You trusted him and you were in love."

"I never understood what he saw in me," she admitted. She bit her lip. "Remus, I understand that you didn't mean to say those vows to me. You're dressed for a wedding, but I wasn't to be the bride, was I?"

"You were not," Remus whispered. "But even in death, you are beautiful, Hermione." He hesitated, focusing on her hand under hers. "But I made you a promise, one I intend to keep."

"But you have someone up there -"

"Someone I never wanted," Remus told her. "So far, I have so much more in common with you, Hermione, than with Miss Tonks."

Hermione watched him hopefully.

"I know what's required of me here," Remus continued. "I made you a promise, and I will keep it. I will stay here with you!"

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

* * *

 **Thanks to Firediva0 for betaing :)**


	9. The Bet

Written for the OTP Challenge - Round 5. Choose from a previous round: Round 4 -Professor/TeacherAU

Thanks to Lynn for betaing :)

* * *

 **The Bet**

* * *

"So, how many invitations is that to the Ball?" Remus asked, taking a seat next to Hermione at the staff table.

Hermione looked at Remus with a grin. "Four, so far," she replied. "Though that's four refusals also."

"I wouldn't be surprised if there were a lot more," he said, his gaze moving to the students, noticing quite a few sets of eyes were on the newly appointed Transfiguration Professor.

"Though none of them will have a chance. I have no interest in taking a student to the Yule Ball," she replied.

Remus smiled. "It wasn't so long ago that you were a student yourself. Was there not a time where you wished you could be on the arm of a handsome Professor too?" he teased.

"Unfortunately, the year I had a crush on one of the Professors, we didn't have a Yule-Ball and, even if we did, I wouldn't have dared issue an invitation to him."

Remus looked surprised. "Which year was that?" he asked, curiously.

She just grinned at him, and turned towards her dinner, leaving Remus wondering.

...oOo...

"Today's tally?" Remus asked, the next day over dinner.

"Two more," she replied. "Though I've heard rumours that there is a bet on. The person who gets the date, gets the gold. One Galleon for a try."

"Sounds like a nice amount," Remus replied. "Though I'm sure that'll just give you many more hearts to break."

"Well, I did say that I had no interest in a student taking me..." she said, brown eyes meeting his. "A Professor... well, that's another story."

"A Professor?" Remus replied. He looked up the table for a moment before leaning closer to her. "Professor Snape, perhaps?"

She snorted, shaking her head at him before turning to her dinner once more.

...oOo...

"I'm at a loss as to which Professor you would like to escort you to the Yule Ball," Remus said, as Hermione arrived for breakfast the next morning.

"Remus," she murmured. "There are very few male Professors here. Maybe you're excluding the most charming one, when trying to work out out?"

Remus frowned slightly. "I will... I suppose I will have to consider it more," he admitted. His eyes moved up the table once more.

She let out a slight laugh. "You seem to be very interested in whom I'm going to say yes to," she replied.

"Of course, I need to ensure that whoever it is, is good enough for you."

Hermione stood up from breakfast, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Third year, Remus."

She walked away, leaving Remus confused. What about third year?

It wasn't until that evening in his quarters, that he realised she was in fact answering his previous question as to what year she had a crush on her Professor. Surely she hadn't been talking about him?

...oOo...

"Hermione, I wanted to ask you... would you like to attend the Yule -" he began, nervously.

"Before you finish that sentence, I believe you have some boys to talk to. Andrew McCarthy in Ravenclaw I believe, is the one taking bets."

Remus grinned. He had the seventh year Ravenclaws for DADA during the first lesson. Hopefully placing a bet wouldn't make him a fool were Hermione going to turn him down.

...oOo...

"Mr McCarthy, a word after class?"

The class filed out, leaving Andrew alone with the Professor.

"I hear you've been taking bets on who will escort the Transfiguration Professor to the Yule Ball?"

Andrew looked slightly guilty. "There's nothing against taking bets, Professor Lupin," he began, politely.

"Are there many of you?"

"Sixty-two so far, but I can't tell you names. I've agreed not to divulge any names."

"So, people bet on themselves, or others?"

Andrew stared at him for a moment. "Wanting to try your luck?" he asked.

"How much is there?"

"Everyone pays a galleon. If she says yes, they win the pot."

"How much is in the pot?"

"Fifty-one galleons so far," Andrew replied. "I get a cut of the money, for running this, after all. Though not everyone has asked Miss Granger yet."

Remus put his hand into his pocket, withdrawing his own galleon. "Here," he replied, passing it over. "I'll be asking during dinner, I believe."

...oOo...

Remus took his seat next to Hermione, smiling warmly at her. There was silence as they ate, before Remus turned to her.

"Hermione, might I say, you are looking absolutely beautiful today," he began.

She smiled at him, the blush on her cheeks giving her away. "Flatterer," she replied.

"Indeed, though, you always look amazing."

"Are you trying to butter me up?"

"I am," he agreed. "I'm hoping for a yes to my next question - hoping that I don't make a fool of myself."

"You could never make a fool of yourself," she responded.

"Hermione, would you escort me to the Yule Ball as my date?"

"Only if you use your winnings to take me out on a date to dinner on our next evening off," Hermione replied.

Remus took her hand, bringing it to his lips. "Of course," he murmured. "I'll pick you up outside your quarters at seven?"

"I look forward to it," she said. "You know, I thought you'd never ask me out."

"Well, it wasn't until yesterday did I even know you had an interest in me," he replied. "Had I known before, I wouldn't have taken so long!"


	10. Courting Hermione

Written for:

Ultimate Battle - Word count 777 words.

World Adventures - (word) Merchant, (word) Master, (era) Victorian (1837-1901)

* * *

 **Courting Hermione**

* * *

"A man was here," Harry began, walking into the library. "He was asking for your hand. Now, as the Master of this house, I would assume that it's my duty to make you a match... but I must admit, Hermione, you terrify me. There was no way I would agree to it without your permission."

"You know that there are no men that interest me," Hermione said, standing and fixing the dress she was wearing. "I may never get married, Harry, These men want a quiet wife, who wants nothing more than to birth his children. That's not me."

"You could find someone who can offer more?

"I'm not asking for much," Hermione said. "I'm asking only that I get treated as an equal. I'm not a pretty face for a man to show off."

...oOo…

Hermione headed into the bookshop, satisfied at the material she had purchased for a good price, from one of the merchants.

She reached the counter, her gaze fell on a different man than usual. The man smiled warmly. Good morning."

"Good morning. I was looking for something interesting."

"Needlework?-"

"No!" she exclaimed, her eyes flashing. "I want to read about something exciting. I want to learn something new and interesting."

The man stared at her for a moment. "What would you like? History? Poetry? Philosophy?"

Hermione briefly wondered how he had so easily accepted that she didn't want the books women were always talking to each other about. "I'd like you to choose something for me," she said, pushing her chin out and meeting his eyes.

He nodded, accepting the challenge. "Have you read Shakespeare before?" he asked. "Maybe you should have a read his works." He browsed a shelf for a moment, withdrawing a book. "Start with this one."

...oOo…

Hermione walked into the shop, grinning at Remus.

"Is that all of his stories?" she asked, sighing softly. "Is there anything similar?"

Remus chuckled. "To Shakespeare? Of course not. Though, I do have a book of his sonnets."

"I'd very much like that," she replied.

"Oh, that's at my home," he said. "I will have it tomorrow for you, or I could bring it to your home?"

"You would do that, for me?"

Remus nodded his head.

...oOo…

Harry opened the door and looked at the man holding a wrapped item.

"Are you here for Hermione?"

"Yes, I have a gift for her," Remus replied. "A book that she is interested in."

Harry nodded. "If you'll wait in the entrance, I'll see if Hermione is happy to see you."

He left Remus waiting, and headed to the library.

"Hermione. There's another suitor. This one has brought a gift."

Hermione sighed, walking over to her best friend. "What gift?"

Harry held up the book. "A book of Shakespeare's Sonnets."

Hermione gaped at the book, knowing it was the one Remus had promised. "And he's a suitor?"

Harry nodded. "Does this gift pass inspection?"

"Of course," Hermione explained. "Show him in at once. He is a friend, and I never thought… he really wants to court me?"

Remus was shown into the sitting room, where Harry engaged him in conversation.

"Mr Lupin, Hermione is pleased with the book. It's not often one of you turns up with a gift, and this is the first time that the gift has been to her liking."

"I'm… glad?" Remus offered, quite confused.

"I must have you know that Hermione is like a sister to me, we've known each other for years, and I took her in when her parents passed. I want to know that she's going to be looked after. Can you look after her?"

"Look after her?"

Harry nodded. "She was excited to find out you were a suitor and you are the first one she's ever shown any enthusiasm about. Now, how long would you like before the wedding?"

Remus sat in silence for a long moment, processing Harry Potter's words. He couldn't believe that the beautiful Hermione that had been coming into his bookshop for months, had accepted him as a suitor?

He hadn't intended to be one, but he had been harbouring feelings since the first day she walked into his shop and the thought that she would accept his courting had never occurred to him, so he had never put himself out there. But if she was interested in him, that was a whole other story.

"I'm afraid I can't make that choice," he stated. "Hermione should be here to discuss this, she would hate to be left out of these choices."

Harry grinned. "Right you are. Well, I'll go and get her and we'll plan this, shall we?"

* * *

 **777 words**


	11. Warming Up

Written for

Ultimate Battle: Khione's Crown - Write about a female character in a cold setting.

Bad Movie Tuesdays - Soulmate!AU

* * *

Soulmate AU when you see the world in black and white until you meet your soulmate.

* * *

 **Warming Up**

* * *

Hermione pulled her scarf and her coat tighter around her body, before reaching up and fixing her hat over her ears. It was the middle of winter and she was completely freezing. She rubbed her hands together, mourning the loss of her missing glove, as she walked up the street.

Her eyes moved carefully, searching for somewhere to stop to have something hot to drink, before starting on her errands - which involved buying a new, warm pair of gloves.

Grey sign after grey sign met her, until a picture of a coffee-cup greeted her from a sign-board outside one of the shops.

Not caring in the slightest that the coffee shop was not one of the big brands that she was used to, Hermione rushed over towards it, desperate to get out of the cold and the icy weather. She barely glanced at the name - her need for warmth overriding everything.

Hermione pushed the door open, and ignored all eyes that move towards her as the bell jingled above the door. She hid her surprise at the fullness of the cafe - maybe this was a popular place. Hermione, being quite new to the area, still clearly had a lot to learn.

She joined the short queue, her gaze falling on the display cabinet which held delicious looking cakes and pastries.

As she slowly shifted forward, Hermione surveyed the cakes, trying to make a choice. She quickly determined that it had to be the wide variety of cakes and snacks that made the place so popular. She could sit in there all day, eating, and still not have tasted even a section of the delightful goods that were on offer.

She finally pulled her nose away from the glass, turning her attention to the board at the top. She shuffled forward some more, realising that she was next.

The queue had moved quite fast. Hermione quickly made her selections and waited until her turn.

"Can I help you?" came a soft voice.

"Yes, can I please have a large slice of the delicious looking chocolate cake, and... a hot chocolate with cream and sprinkles, please."

"Certainly," the man said. "That'll be..."

He trailed off as his eyes met Hermione's. "Your eyes aren't grey?!"

Hermione nodded absently. "Yours aren't either," she pointed out.

Was this really happening? Hermione felt herself start to panic. She hadn't been prepared for the moment and now it was rushing her by.

"Are you okay? Sirius, can you take over the counter, I think something is wrong." Hermione felt hands on her, leading her to a small table. Footsteps rushed away, before a tray was placed on the table.

"How much do I..."

"Oh. I guess with circumstances, we'll call this one on the house," the man said.

Hermione brought her gaze up from the deep brown wooden table, and slowly looked around, taking in the reds and the oranges that adorned the walls - not that she knew what the colours were called just yet. Slowly her head turned, until her gaze was on the coffee-shop employee once more.

"We're in colour," she said. "Have you seen this place?"

Remus shook his head, his gaze still on Hermione. "I've seen it so many times," he said. "I'll look at the colour later. I'd rather look at you right now."

She swallowed nervously.

"My name's Remus," he said.

"Hermione," she whispered.

"Are you feeling a little bit better - calmer now?" Remus asked, sounding worried.

"I am," she said. "I just wasn't expecting... I'm normally on full alert that this could happen, but now that it has, it's completely thrown me."

"I understand, I didn't expect there to be so much of an age difference. I can't say that I am disappointed, though I suspect that you could -"

"No," Hermione interrupted, not wanting the man to think little of himself. "Age is just a number. It doesn't matter to me how many years apart we are."

A man walked over and placed a cup of tea in front of Remus. Remus' hands curled around the hot cup.

"Plus, I like your eyes," Hermione continued, as her eyes examined his face, resting on unusual amber eyes.

"My eyes?" the man smiled, and Hermione found that he had an adorable smile too.

"Yes. I admit I'm quite nervous, but I'd like to get to know more about you," Hermione continued.

Remus thought for a moment. "Me and my friend run this coffee-shop," he began. "Sirius likes to cook so he makes the cakes and snacks. I keep the books updated and the cups full."

"Books?" Hermione drew her attention away from him, looking around, spotting small book stands. "I didn't know you had books too. What doesn't this place have?"

Remus laughed. "I enjoy reading, I like to go for a jog in the mornings too, but mostly I'm in here, helping myself to slices of the chocolate cakes that Sirius makes."

"Are they as good as they taste?" Hermione asked, eyeing her slice of cake up.

Remus nodded. "Addictive. That's what brings the customers back each time. Try it, then I know you'll be coming back."

"I think I have something more important to come back in for, rather than cake," Hermione said, reaching for it and taking a bite.

Ecstasy ran through her and she stifled a moan. Grabbing a napkin, she wiped her lips. "Or maybe it will be for the cake," she decided. She watched him smile shyly.

"So... you will be coming back?"

"Remus, I found my soul-mate today," Hermione said, reaching for his hand bravely. "This may all be a bit awkward now, but I can't wait to get to know you better."

"How about dinner?"

"How about I cook you dinner?" Hermione offered.

He raised his eyebrows. "I'm not able to turn down an offer like that," he said. "I'm free whenever you want me."

"I want you tonight." She covered her mouth quickly, her cheeks turning red. "I mean... I meant... if you're free tonight, how about dinner?"

He chuckled lightly. "That sounds perfect." He turned his hand over, and she slipped hers into his.

"It's a date," she said, excitedly. She didn't want to admit it to Remus, since they had known each other for fifteen minutes, but she had been desperate to find her soul-mate - to find the person that the world had chosen as her perfect match.

From the second her eyes had met Remus', she had instantly taken to him - sensing that he was a good person. And if she was being slightly forward in inviting him to her home, well, that was her own business.

He didn't seem the type that would take the whole soul-mate business lightly.

He lifted her hand from the table. "It is," he confirmed in a voice that had shivers running through Hermione.

* * *

 **1140 words**


	12. His Sort of Dating

Written for QL

Subject: Transfiguration

Task: **CHASER 1:** Write about someone doing their homework for the subject.

 _Prompts:_

4 - Picture prompt (table with hot drink and book, looking out onto a street)

13 - (word) articulate

14 - (quote) 'The starting point of all achievement is desire.' - Napoleon Hill

* * *

This fic is AU. There is non-detailed time-travel involved.

Thanks to Lynn, Raybe, and Firefly for betaing. Hopefully between the four of us, there aren't any mistakes!

* * *

 **His Sort of Dating**

* * *

"It's not a date. Homework isn't a date," Remus said as he paced the room. His friends hadn't stopped talking about his upcoming 'date' since he invited Hermione to do their homework in Hogsmeade.

"A study date is a date," Peter argued. "It's your sort of dating!"

" _My_ sort? What makes it _my_ sort?"

"Because you're both nerds and fancy each other, so of course you would do homework on your date," Sirius explained.

"No, that's... wait, you think she _fancies_ me?" He stopped pacing, staring at Sirius in disbelief.

James rolled his eyes. "It's obvious, isn't it?"

"What? How?" Remus demanded.

"How? Because we have eyes and can see," Sirius laughed. "It's how she acts a bit strange around everyone except you."

"That could just mean she likes my company," Remus replied. "If she knew the truth about me -"

"Have you heard her in class? Have you heard about free-the-house-elves? The girl won't care," James assured him.

"And if she does, then she's not worthy of you!" Sirius stated. "Though that would never happen; you're a catch, Moony."

"But what can I even offer her?" Remus muttered. "A life of being judged because she's with a... We're talking like she'd really give me a chance. A smart girl like Hermione… Someone like me doesn't belong in her future."

Sirius groaned. "I'm too poor, I'm a Werewolf, I'm dangerous," he whined, attempting to impersonate Remus. "Whatever do I have to offer a girl like Hermione, except boring intellectual conversations which would fascinate her, kindness, loyalty -"

"Wild animalistic shagging?" James offered.

Remus glared at his laughing friends. "It's not funny," he snapped, blushing. "Anyway, it's not a date. We're just doing the homework for Transfiguration. That's it!"

"The two of you making sex-eyes over McGonagall's homework," James muttered. "It's terrible. What kind of story is that to tell your future children? Now, me and Lily - think of the stories -"

"You actually think she'll give you a chance?" Sirius snorted.

"When your father was trying to ask me out, he spent three years sending me the worst poetry in the world," Peter began in a scarily accurate impression of Lily. "It was even worse than the poetry your Uncle Sirius writes. He stalked me everywhere, and -"

"Shut up, Peter," James interrupted. "You make it sound like it's not romantic."

"It's really not," Remus pointed out. "But... what if Hermione likes that sort of thing?"

"Stalking and restraining orders?" Sirius offered, looking proud of his knowledge of Muggle restraining orders.

"No - love letters and poems and stuff. I mean, remember what she said to Lily?" Remus asked.

"When she first came here and I sent Lily the love poem Howler?" James asked.

"Yeah," Sirius said. "Hermione said that Lily should appreciate how much effort you're putting in, and that she's lucky there's a guy out there willing to put his heart on the line like that, and it wasn't nice to sneer at it."

"So… do you think she'd be expecting stuff like that?"

"I thought it wasn't a date." Sirius smirked. "If it's not a date, why would she expect love-poetry?"

Remus blushed. "I don't know. I'm not able to think straight when it comes to her. So, are we ready to head out? I'm not meeting her until lunch. We're going to eat first, and -"

"Wait. You're eating food with her too and trying to tell us it's not a date?" Sirius demanded. "There's a meal involved, then occupying a close space as you look over textbooks together and write. It's the datiest-date I've ever heard of!"

"Our little Moony is all grown up," James stated, reaching up to wipe away an imaginary tear. "Go forth into the world, my son, and -"

He was cut off by a silencing charm, and Remus smiled before putting his wand away.

...oOo...

"Such beautiful hair," Alice sighed, running a comb through it gently, trying to untangle it. "It's so wild. You can pull off the 'just shagged' look so easily."

"I just want it to look a bit tidier," Hermione said, ignoring the 'just shagged' comment. "Just a little tamer."

"I don't know. I prefer it wild: you look like a lion with a mane," Alice teased. "I have an idea though, instead of trying to make it sleek, I have some stuff here that'll enhance the curls?"

"I... I don't know..." Hermione began.

"I won't push you, but this stuff is amazing. It makes my hair into lovely curls, and my hair is only wavy, so imagine what it'll do to yours."

Hermione glanced at Alice through the mirror. The Hufflepuff had sought her out after she had snapped at Lily and informed Hermione that she had bigger balls than Sirius Black (and Hermione didn't want to know if that was a literal comparison or not), and that she knew the way into the kitchens and did Hermione want to sneak in with her and get some chocolate?

In her short time there, Alice had become an amazing and loyal friend and Hermione trusted her. It helped, as all the Gryffindors had their friends, but Alice's best friend (and more recently, boyfriend), had left Hogwarts.

"We can try out the curls," she agreed.

Alice smiled happily. "You're going to look beautiful - I mean... you always do. Maybe you should forget about Remus and go out to dinner with me?" She fluttered her eyelashes at Hermione.

"I'm sure Frank wouldn't mind at all," Hermione laughed. "But you're very convincing."

Alice grinned. "Remus isn't going to be able to concentrate on a textbook when he sees you!"

...oOo...

Hermione fought back a groan at her reflection. The shirt and high-waisted jeans that Alice had loaned her weren't her _at all_. But her own clothes were completely unsuitable. She had yet to find a style she felt comfortable with, but she needed to fit in.

Alice quickly tucked Hermione's shirt into her jeans. "Your hair looks amazing. It's still got a bit of the 'just shagged' look to it. Maybe some time with Remus will change that to the 'actually shagged' look?"

"Alice!" Hermione exclaimed. "I'm not going to... do _that_ with Remus."

"And here I was, hoping to live vicariously through you and get all the juicy details. I bet he's amazing in bed. He just looks the sort!"

"He… he does?" Hermione replied. She had never looked at Remus in that way, considering when they had first met, she was only thirteen. It hadn't been until she had somehow fallen back in time that she had considered him in a romantic light.

She certainly hadn't thought about what he was like in bed. But that was okay, because clearly Alice was thinking about it enough for the both of them.

"It's just a study-date. We'll be doing homework."

"Whilst on a date," Alice replied cheerfully. "Otherwise you would have just called it studying or doing homework. You called it a study-date. You want it to be a date!"

"I… I mean..." Hermione stuttered.

"I think it's cute," Alice interrupted. "You've got so much in common. I can just picture the beautiful babies you could both have. Maybe even as cute as mine and Frank's children will be!"

Alice quickly noticed the haunted look on Hermione's face. "So, are you ready to go?" she asked, changing the subject and mentally adding children to the list of things not to mention around Hermione.

"I'm ready - but it's just homework. There can't be a me and Remus - it's not part of the plan. I shouldn't feel like this, Alice!"

"But you do," Alice offered softly. "Whatever your plans are, I don't see how Remus can't be a part of them. Maybe letting more people in would help with whatever you're working towards?"

Alice knew there was something - she was aware that Hermione met with the headmaster once a week, and she suspected something to do with the Order that Frank had sworn her to secrecy about.

Hermione had arrived with next to no belongings, no family, no friends, and a haunted look in her eyes. Alice suspected that something had happened during the war, and she wanted to show Hermione that she wasn't alone anymore.

...oOo...

"Do you want a condom, just in case?" Sirius asked loudly. A few nearby students looked over and Remus blushed in mortification. He glared at a grinning Sirius, pushing away the offered item and storming off, wondering where Sirius had managed to get his hands on a Muggle condom in the first place.

He didn't notice his bag opening and a small foil square slipping in.

Hermione already had her Transfiguration book out in front of her when Remus arrived. He froze, taking in the sight of her. He had found her beautiful before, but there was a new bounce to her hair which made him want to reach out and run his fingers through it.

He struggled to articulate as he took in the sight of Hermione engrossed in a book. Even if he wanted to, the words wouldn't have left his lips.

After a moment, Hermione seemed to sense she was being watched and looked up. "Remus!" she exclaimed happily. "Sorry, I was a little distracted and didn't hear you!"

"Hey," he began, glad that Hermione didn't realise that he hadn't actually spoken. "I'm going to get a drink. Can I get you one?"

"A hot-chocolate would be lovely, thank you," Hermione replied. Remus smiled before turning and heading to the bar.

...oOo...

Remus watched as Hermione finished off the last of her shepherd's pie before swiping at her mouth with her napkin. He was glad that Hermione wasn't one of those girls that only ate salad as they were 'watching their figure'. He liked watching her enjoy her meal.

She caught his gaze and blushed. "Sorry, I just really enjoyed that. Rosmerta makes the best Shepherd's pie. Have you tried it?"

Remus shook his head. "I never look past the steak on the menu," he replied.

"Well, maybe next time you can let me try a bit of your steak, and I'll let you try a bit of my shepherd's pie?"

"Next time?" Remus couldn't help but grin at the thought of having lunch with her again. "Yeah... we should do that."

Hermione pushed the plate away. "So… what's better? The chocolate ice-cream sundae or the chocolate fudge cake with ice-cream?"

"Have I mentioned how perfect you are?" Remus blurted out, before looking horrified at himself.

Hermione let out a small laugh. "You're pretty perfect yourself, Remus."

...oOo...

Once the plates were cleared, Remus reluctantly pulled out his textbook and some parchment and ink.

"Have you got any thoughts on the homework?" Remus asked.

Hermione finished unpacking her own things. "I've got a few ideas," she stated. "But let me read through the assignment again."

She unrolled a piece of parchment, which had the assignment written on it. "Okay, it's Human to Animal Transfiguration. That means one of us has to transform, and the other has to reverse the spell."

Hermione glanced up at Remus. "How you would feel about being the one transfigured into an animal?"

"Oh," Remus began. He bit his lip, internally panicking at the idea of willingly transforming into an animal. What if he turned into a wolf? What if giving the wolf form in the classroom caused a transformation? What if he was stuck in wolf form and the creature inside refused to let him turn back?

"I... I don't..." he began, looking away. "I mean, what if... what if I don't… can't transfigure myself into animal form, but I know I'd be more proficient at using the spell on someone else." He tried to control the quake of his voice, hoping Hermione wouldn't notice. It was hard to articulate when the panic was building up.

"Okay - I'll do it, as long as I don't have to turn into a cat-hybrid," Hermione replied.

"A cat-hybrid? I'm going to bet there's a story behind that," Remus said, relieved for the change of subject.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Hermione shuddered. "In fact, I may Obliviate you so you don't even remember me mentioning it!"

"Do you really want to risk me forgetting what a great time we're having?" Remus asked softly, meeting her eyes.

"Of... of course not," she whispered. She ducked her head as her cheeks reddened slightly, her eyes moving to the parchment once more.

Remus turned his attention to his book, opening it to the bookmark. His mouth dropped open at the sight of a little silver foil square.

He tried to grab it, but Hermione was faster. "Do you make a habit of carrying condoms around in your books? Most people are satisfied with bookmarks to hold their page."

Remus was mortified at the sight of it. "No," he whispered, shaking his head. "I didn't… I… it wasn't… it wasn't me! I'm so sorry!"

"Let me guess: Sirius or James?" Hermione asked, amused.

"Sirius tried to give this to me earlier," Remus muttered, not able to meet her gaze. "I, of course, refused it."

Hermione laughed. "It sounds like something they'd do. Extra la… oh my." She dropped the condom back onto the book. "Let's pretend this didn't happen and we can get revenge once the homework is finished?"

Remus nodded, relieved. "Yeah. This never happened." He grabbed the offending item and shoved it into his bag.

...oOo...

"I need to choose an animal. We have the easy option of a four legged basic mammal or we could go with something harder?"

Remus grinned. "Well, the question is: do we want to be like the rest of the class? Or do we want to be the best?"

"The best," Hermione replied, a smile on her lips. "I must admit that ever since I started my Magical education, I've strived to be the best. I've desired to have the top marks in all my lessons!"

"The starting point of all achievement is desire," Remus replied. "And I understand that all too well. I feel the need to prove myself at Hogwarts, I want my parents to... to be proud of me. I want to prove to the world that..." He trailed off, sighing deeply. "Do you have any preference in which animal you want to be?"

"We should start off with a four legged creature. Once we've perfected it, we can move on to something harder." Her gaze moved to the book. "So that could be a reptile, a fish, or a bird."

"Well, a fish I would assume would be the hardest," Remus murmured, his eyes scanning the text.

"Yes, but then we'd have to consider a tank of water," Hermione said. "I'd have to be in the water when I transfigure myself. I'm not a big fan of that idea. I can just picture Sirius trying to see through my wet shirt."

Remus privately liked the idea even more all of a sudden but was smart enough to keep that to himself.

"So, which do you prefer? Reptile or bird? Oh…" he trailed off, finding a passage in the text. "Bugs are quite difficult too."

Hermione contemplated the idea of being a bug for a minute, before thinking of Rita Skeeter and shaking her head. "I think I'd prefer to be a bird."

"How about an owl?"

"A robin?"

"A peacock?"

"Oh! I love that idea," Hermione said. "So, we can practice with me turning into a dog or something at first, and then work our way up to peacock?"

Remus grinned. "A dog? I thought you were more of a cat person."

She playfully slapped him on the arm. "I'm warning you, I will Obliviate you," she threatened jokingly. "My Patronus is an otter, so maybe that instead?"

"That would be interesting," Remus agreed. "We could do some of the written work now - the theory and procedure for example. The rest can be written whilst doing the actual transfiguration."

"I can add my observations about turning into the animal - the preparation and such, and you can add yours about transfiguring me back. We could make a pros and cons list for the benefits and risks of Human to Animal Transfiguration."

"And, maybe, write the pros and cons of Transfiguration compared to being an Animagus," Remus added. "So, do you want to do this here, or should we do it back at the castle?"

Hermione shook her head. "We have a nice seat and no-one is bothering us here. I'll get us more drinks before we start."

...oOo...

Hermione returned with two hot-chocolates. She set one down in front of Remus, taking the seat next to him once more. "Okay, I'm ready to start when you are."

Remus shifted the book between them. "You know that we'll be spending a lot of time doing this, don't you? I mean, if we're going with a more difficult animal?"

Hermione didn't look away from the book. "You say that like it's a bad thing. Have you ever considered that I want to spend all this time with you?"

Oh.

"Remus, can I ask you something?" Hermione continued.

Remus prepared himself. Of course Hermione would have worked it out with the full moons and always seeming to know things that she shouldn't. Here it was - the dreaded 'are you a Werewolf?' question.

"Of course."

"Alice said that this wasn't just homework. She thinks it's a date. Is that what it is?" she asked hopefully.

Remus sighed in relief. "You know, my friends think it's a date too. Maybe… maybe our friends are seeing something that we've somehow overlooked until today?"

"If you don't mind, I'm going to take that as a 'yes'," Hermione replied. Remus' hand moved across, resting on hers, and Hermione turned her hand over, letting their fingers entwine.

Silently, they both turned their attention back to the textbook.

* * *

2981


	13. Birthday Surprises

Written for: The Weird Prompt Challenge - a stuffed unicorn

* * *

 **A/N**

There are a few intentional mistakes in Teddy's dialogue as I'm writing how he talks due to his age.

Also Teddy is four in this story. I couldn't find a way to write his age in.

* * *

 **Birthday** **Surprises**

* * *

Hermione glanced at the few books in front of her and the various magical items she had received for her birthday. Her fingers itched to reach 'The History of Alchemy', which had only been out for a few months. Remus had mentioned reading it and had only great things to say about it.

Though Sirius had bought her 'Elementary Elements' which wasn't even out in the bookshops yet.

"Aunty Hermione?"

She turned her gaze towards the small boy, who was standing shyly next to his father's legs, clutching a badly-wrapped present. "I got you a present for your birth-ay!"

Hermione smiled. "Did you? Are you sure it's not from your father too?"

Teddy shook his head. "I paid for it by myselfs."

"With your pocket money?" Hermione asked, already planning to give Teddy some money back. The little boy shouldn't be spending all his money on her.

"No. Daddy gave me the money," Teddy replied.

Hermione chuckled, holding out her arm, and Teddy rushed into her embrace. She pulled him onto her lap. "Do you want to help me open it?" she asked.

Teddy nodded his head, eagerly ripping into the paper and ignoring his father politely trying to explain that it wasn't his birthday, it was Hermione's.

"It's a horse! I choosed it by myself," Teddy announced, once the colourful wrapping paper had been discarded.

"It's a unicorn," Hermione said, grinning at the stuffed toy. "Thank you, Teddy, I love it!"

"It have wings," he pointed out helpfully.

"It does," she confirmed. "And it's purple. It's a lovely unicorn, Teddy."

The small boy beamed at her. "Are you and Daddy going to share it?"

"What?" Remus asked, looking confused.

Teddy looked between them for a moment, his gaze stopping on Hermione. "When it is your goodnight time and you go to Daddy's room again, will you share the unicorn?"

Hermione's face reddened as every set of eyes in the room moved between her and Remus.

"Remus, I'm impressed," Sirius stated, breaking the silence. "You old dog, you!" His gaze turned to Teddy. "Does Hermione have goodnight time at your house often?"

Teddy tilted his head pensively. "Aunty Hermione makes me breakfast all the time," he finally stated. "I like toast!"

Sirius clapped his mortified best friend on the back. "So, how is -"

"Don't you dare ask," Remus growled softly.


	14. Memories Worth Seeing

Written for:

The Ultimate Hermione challenge. Prompt: Blind!Hermione

Quidditch League - Round 7. Chaser 1. Pairing: Beauty and the Beast (Remus/Hermione).

3 - (word) cosy, 14 - (dialogue) "This isn't safe… or legal for that matter." 15 - (word) scarf

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Music Class: Melody. Task: Write a story about a character from the Golden Trio.

Cinema Competition II - Back to the Future: Write about any cross-generation situation.

Emotion Challenge: Eager

Bad Movie Tuesday - Age of Dragons: [Dialogue] 'You have such a way with women."

Chocolate Frogs - (Bronze) Gunhilda of Gorsemoor Challenge: Write about someone assisting another person with an illness or an injury.

* * *

Memories Worth Seeing

Blind!Hermione

* * *

Hermione stood by the stove, counting in her head as she stirred the pasta. Setting a timer with her wand had proven to be useless, because wands could roll, or seem to move, no matter how carefully Hermione placed it on the counter.

She reached for the spoon in the next pot, stirring the sliced vegetables and mince, leaning in for a sniff to tell if the food was done before using the spoon to tentatively bring some to her lips.

A quick taste told her the food was ready but not quite right. Hermione reached out to the spice rack, counting two across. She pulled out the jar, noting it was the right shape, before bringing it to her nose.

Confirming it was pepper, she moved back to the pan and began to carefully put the pepper in. Another stir and another taste had her certain that it was ready.

Hermione placed her right hand on the counter next to the stove before carefully sliding her hand towards her until she reached the knobs. She turned them both off, feeling for the groove on each knob to make sure it was pointing at the top, before taking a small step back.

Hermione took a step to her right and kneeled down as she opened the cupboard. Her fingers found the plates first, and they were placed up on the counter. She reached into the bottom part of the cupboard, found the colander, and pulled it out.

She turned once more, pushed the cupboard closed behind her, and set the colander in the sink. Turning back to the hob, Hermione carefully reached out for the pan on the back-burner.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times. Let me deal with draining and serving," came a voice.

"I can do it," Hermione muttered, finding the pan and tapping the spoon at the top a few times to ensure that no spaghetti remained attached. She reached for the pan, stiffening as Sirius moved beside her.

"Kitten, wasn't it just last month that you ended up with boiling water all over yourself?"

"That was an accident. It could have happened to anyone. I took too big a step back from the oven, as you very well know, and when I turned the pan smacked into the edge of the sink."

"It could, but I don't fight you on much, so let me have this, Kitten."

The pleading whine in his voice is enough to cause Hermione to move away. "Should I serve up the mince?"

"Let me get it ready. How about getting Remus from the library?"

Hermione nodded. She reached her hand out, waiting to find the door. Once her hand was touching it, she traced her hand over the walls, using them as a guide through the hallway and to the stairs.

Hermione gripped the handrail and began to count her way up the sixteen stairs, gripping the banister at the top. She walked to the end of the hallway before turning towards the last door and feeling for the handle.

As her hands wrapped around it, she felt it turn from the other side. "Is everything alright, Love?"

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the sound of Remus' soft voice. "It's time for dinner," she said.

...oOo...

Sixteen stairs and nine steps to the dining room and Hermione's hand rested on the back of her usual chair. She pulled it out and sat down. She listened as Harry and Remus entered the room, with Harry pulling out the chair across from hers at the table, and Remus taking the seat at the end of the table on her right.

Hermione reached out, finding a napkin on the table, and opened it up to tuck it into the neck of her t-shirt.

After a short silence, she heard Harry whisper.

"This isn't safe… or legal for that matter."

"Do you think I'd be doing anything that isn't completely safe," Remus whispered back. "We've spoken to Kingsley; he's given permission because the intent is good."

"I don't like it. You'll get her hopes up."

"If you're talking about me, I'd rather you do it when I'm not here," Hermione muttered, pleased when the whispering stopped.

She listened as Sirius walked into the room, putting the plates on the table and filling up the empty glasses for all of them. The smell of garlic bread hit her nose, and she hoped that she had made enough. She reached for her knife and fork and began to carefully eat the food, grateful for the spell around the edges of the plate that stopped the food from sliding off.

It didn't happen often but with a dish like spaghetti bolognese, she had to be extra careful.

She ate slowly, occasionally reaching for her drink, making sure to put it down on the coaster each time — it was easier to find if she knew the exact spot it was in. Next, she reached out on her other side, finding the garlic bread that Sirius had placed there.

The food had been great. Sometimes it wasn't too good, but she was getting better at managing to cook for herself — something she hadn't done before the war as her parents would usually deal with cooking.

Thankfully, Remus, Sirius, and Harry were all patient teachers and took the time to teach her what they could. It took Hermione a long time to get used to navigating around, but she was now quite confident with the easier dishes.

As the meal came to an end, she heard Remus start to clear his throat quietly.

"What's on your mind?" Hermione asked, familiar with the sound Remus had made.

"I was wondering if you'd like to sit in the library with me later?" Remus requested. His tone was more uncertain than usual, and Hermione suspected that the sitting together in the library wasn't the actual goal. It was hard not to be able to see facial expressions for social cues, but Hermione suspected that Remus wanted to talk to her about something, without Sirius or Harry.

"That sounds like fun," she responded. "I'll meet you up there in an hour?"

"An hour is perfect." Hermione smiled at Remus' pleased tone before reaching for the napkin and dabbing at her mouth. She pushed back her chair, gathering everything she used onto the main plate, until Harry insisted on doing it for her.

"Because you did the cooking," he explained.

Hermione nodded, excused herself, and headed up to her room.

...oOo...

An hour had passed, and Hermione left her bedroom. She walked until she felt the banister before turning towards the library. She silently counted her steps before reaching out for the door.

She reached for the door, only to find that it was already open. She walked into the room, listening carefully.

"Remus?"

"I'm here," came the reply. "I'm sitting in the armchair on your left."

Hermione moved forward, her fingers reaching for the other armchair. They brushed the soft material, and she guided herself around the chair and took a seat.

"There's something on your mind, isn't there?"

"Perceptive as always," came the reply. "Hermione, do you trust me?"

"Of course I do," Hermione assured him.

"Well, I've been doing some research recently. I had an idea when we were talking a few weeks back but haven't mentioned it sooner as I didn't want to get your hopes up."

"Remus, what are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, though I have no way to cure the blindness, I may have found a way for you to see a few things."

Hermione's mouth dropped open. "You've found… what?"

"I don't want to get your hopes up. My ideas, they may not work… but there is a small chance."

"Would you explain?" Hermione asked, trying not to sound as though she was pleading. But she knew that Remus wouldn't come to her with an idea without putting excessive thought and research into it.

"You've always known that it's your eyes that were damaged in the accident," Remus began. "Well, that's just your eyes. We never considered that your mind isn't affected as you've stated yourself that you can still see old memories."

"My mind is fine. Madam Pomfrey checked it over when she got here, when I asked if there was a cure," Hermione stated, wishing Remus would hurry up and tell her.

"I'd like to try something right now. It could cause a headache, but —"

"Whatever it is, do it!" Hermione said, pushing up from her chair as she heard Remus stand. She blindingly moved towards him, feeling his hands grip her arms to halt her. Moving his hand to her elbow, he led her around the table to the rug.

"Sit here," Remus murmured.

She slowly made her way down to the floor, crossing her legs under her and fighting her nerves. She listened as Remus dropped down facing her.

Remus stayed silent as Hermione attempted to keep herself calm. She focused on everything else around her: the fire burning in the fireplace, because the sound always made her feel relaxed. The heat from the fire made her feel cosy and at home.

She breathed in, taking in the smells of chocolates and books, and a wild, outdoorsy smell that she had long ago associated with Remus.

Hermione nodded her head, telling Remus that she was ready.

"If you want to stop, tell me," he requested. "Otherwise, trust me."

"I do trust you," she confirmed, not for the first time.

"If this works… I have other ideas. This is just a test."

Hermione nodded, her breath catching as she felt a wand against the side of her head. She hoped with everything that she had, that it would work, whatever it was.

 _"Videre."_

A picture flew into her mind, and Hermione let out a shaky breath as she tried to steady herself to see what was happening. A man and a woman were sitting on the floor, facing each other. The woman's eyes were closed, and the man removed a wand, placing it to his temple.

"R-Remus, is that… is… this is us?"

"It is." He sounded relieved that it had worked, and Hermione focused hard on Remus' face in the memory. She had never seen the man, an accident having claimed her eyesight at eight years old. "Remus, what did you do?"

"I pushed the memory into your mind. I used a spell from the library I found that'll make your mind believe that it's your own memory."

"But isn't that against the law?" Hermione whispered, as though someone could be listening. "Planting modified memories?"

Hermione could hear the smile in Remus' voice as he spoke. "It's a test. I've already spoken to Kingsley about this. He's given me permission because of the intent."

Hermione nodded. "I don't wish to sound impatient, but can I have more?"

"In time," Remus replied. "This one memory will cause a headache already. I suggest that we wait a few days whilst I work out the best way to do this. I also have another suggestion, which I am more confident will work."

"What's that?" Hermione asked.

"Legilimency," Remus replied. "I teach it to you, and I let you into my mind. I can push memories into your mind that way too." He hesitated for a long moment. "I know that it's not the same as having your eyesight back, you won't be able to see, but it's something."

"It's more than something," Hermione said, throwing herself forward, knowing that Remus was just in front of her. Her arms wrapped around him. "I'll be able to see things. I know what you look like. I'll get to see Harry and Sirius and everyone else. I'll finally know what Hogwarts looks like."

A hand brushed her cheek, and Hermione realised that tears had been flowing. "Thank you," she whispered.

He held her tightly until she had calmed down and collected herself. Hermione didn't want to think about how long that was: Remus would never think of her like that.

...oOo...

"I'm ready."

She clutched Harry's hand in one of hers and Sirius' in the other, as Remus placed another memory into Hermione's mind.

It took only a moment before the Burrow appeared in her mind. Hermione was quick to place quite a few members of the family before they even spoke. Molly and Ginny were easy enough, as were the twins, Ron, and Arthur.

It took her a moment with Percy until she noticed the glasses and Bill's scar. Which left the man with the large burn on his arm as Charlie.

"The Weasleys," she said, scared to even blink her eyes, lest the vision disappear somehow. The memory took her out into the garden, a beautiful blonde girl smiling at everyone around the table as she talked, and Tonks grinning as she leaned back in her chair.

"Hey, Moony," came a familiar voice, and Sirius came into view. Hermione's mouth dropped open, and she squeezed his hand. "Sirius — you… it's you!" She held tightly until the memory moved on, showing her Harry for the first time. She felt the tears on her cheeks as she squeezed his hand. "My, you're a good looking bunch, aren't you?"

Sirius chuckled from next to her. "Some men are like a fine wine, Kitten. We just get better with age."

Remus sighed loudly. "You have such a way with women," he muttered, before turning his attention to Hermione.

"I think it's only safe to do these every so often until you get used to the spell and the impact this has on your mind. I've consulted with Madame Pomfrey, and she's certain that as long as we're slow, this is fine to do. Tomorrow, we'll continue our lessons."

Hermione nodded, already losing herself in the memory she was watching. She didn't care that it was from someone else's view, all that mattered was that she could see something.

She watched Remus in the memory glance into the mirror, fixing his jacket and scarf on the way past the mirror, and her heart began to beat faster. She had always had a crush on Remus Lupin, with it escalating after Hogwarts, but she had never realised just how attractive the man was.

...oOo...

A few months of lessons and Remus had finally decided that Hermione was ready. They stood in the library, Hermione grasping Remus' hand to keep herself steady, as she pointed her wand at Remus.

"Legilimens."

Hermione slipped into Remus' mind with ease, eagerly going through the memories he pushed forwards for her. Simple things — Bill and Fleur's first dance, the Shrieking Shack back in her third year. Things that Hermione was happy to see for herself.

She gripped her wand tightly, pushing for more, impatient for the next memory, and didn't stop to think about how tiring it was for Remus, who was doing most of the work.

He was picking memories and showing them to her, whilst hiding others. He held tight until Hermione pushed too hard and broke through the wall.

It was only a few seconds, but for that time, Hermione had full view of the times Remus had helped her. She could see the look in his eyes when he watched her and even encountered a bit of an argument between Sirius and Remus over her.

Remus managed to pull up his barriers, blocking Hermione from his mind.

"I'm sorry, you weren't supposed to see —"

"I don't mind," she quickly interrupted. "The argument —"

"Please forget what you heard," he murmured. "I don't want you to think badly of me, just because of a few… misplaced feelings on my part."

"Misplaced?" Hermione repeated. "I don't think they're misplaced. I think they're perfectly placed."

There was a long silence, and Hermione wished she could see Remus' face to know what he was thinking. She settled for waiting patiently.

"I'm afraid I don't understand," Remus admitted.

Hermione squeezed his hand, scared of what she was about to say, but it was clear that Remus wasn't going to be the one to do it.

"I've had feelings for you for a long time, though I never thought you could feel the same," she admitted. "Remus, before I even saw your face for the first time, I had some feelings of my own for you. Everything you've done for me… well, that just confirms what I already knew: that you're an amazing man. Why would I ever think badly of you when I'm in love with you?"

Knowing that she had mere seconds before Remus came up with a retort over why he wasn't right for her, Hermione moved closer, feeling his arms wrap around her. Her hand wrapped around his shoulder, moving up his neck and into Remus' hair, establishing how much taller than her he was.

She leaned up, her lips finding his jaw, before she met his lips, kissing him gently.

"Are you sure? I have nothing to offer; I'm a Werewolf, and even with the laws changing, it'll be years before —"

"Nothing to offer?" she scoffed. "You've allowed me to see once more. I may not have my eyesight back, but this is the closest that I'll ever get, and it's thanks to you. Even without this, I still would have chosen you." She hesitated, biting her lip. "You would choose me, right?"

Remus' arms moved up, wrapping tightly around her. "Without a doubt." With those words, his lips found Hermione's.

"Will you share this memory with me?" Hermione whispered when they finally parted. Remus nodded his head.

"But not now. Where's the sofa? I'm sure it'll be more comfortable to do this whilst sitting."

* * *

2961 words

* * *

Gringotts Prompt Bank:

Descriptors: Responded, Attractive

Prepositions: Across

Personality Types: Determined, Helpful

Feelings and Emotions: Confident, Amazed, Interested, Thankful, Calm, Hopeful

Various Prompts - Genre Specific: (words) Excessive, Understand, Stop

Exlamations: Thank you, Thanks, Hey, Well

Charmed (1/2): (object) Mirror

Charmed (1/3): (word) Memory

Charmed (1/7): (word) Fire

Charmed (1/8): (word) Research

Charmed (1/12): (word) Fire

Secret Diary of a Call Girl: (word) Legal, Scared

Jane Austen - Persuasion: (action) A kiss

Jane Austen - Sense and Sensibility: Character: Stoic, older man

HP Prompts: Spells, Charms, etc: Legilimens

A-Z AU prompts: Disability, Blind

Household prompts: Oven, fireplace


	15. In a Different World

Written for:

Ultimate Hermione challenge: Hermione is born in a different era

Thanks to Shannon, Jordi, Carmen and FF for the help!

* * *

 **In a Different World**

* * *

"Isn't he so gorgeous?" Alice sighed, her head on Hermione's shoulder. "So tall and handsome, so… perfect?"

"Who?" Hermione asked, glancing at the group of guys a few tables away, her eyes falling on sandy-blond hair. "Remus?"

"What?" Alice pulled away, looking at her friend in shock. "A table of handsome men and you think I'm talking about Remus Lupin, I mean, Frank Longbottom is sitting right there, and Sirius and of course James and who hasn't pictured Sirius Black naked, I mean... " Alice paused suddenly, letting out a little shriek that had all of the men turn to look at her.

She waved at them, grinning happily as they waved back. Once their attention went back to their own conversation, Alice leaned in to Hermione, eyes wide. "You fancy him, don't you?"

"Whatever would make you think that?" Hermione scoffed. "I merely thought you were looking at Remus, and not at… Frank? Sirius? Uh, James?" She glanced back at the table to ensure she had mentioned all of the men around it.

"No, Remus is sitting on the other side. That's where you may have been looking, but not me!" Alice nudged Hermione in the side. "So… Remus Lupin," she whispered. "I've never thought about him like that, but… yeah, he's quite nice looking. I bet he's an animal in bed."

As always, Alice didn't know when to keep her voice down, and every guy at the other table turned to look over, at the last seven words.

"Alice!" Hermione exclaimed, her facing growing red at the smirks that James and Sirius were throwing in their direction, one already starting to rise from his chair to approach them. "That's not a nice way to talk about poor Frank!"

Alice's mouth dropped open at the comment. "Well played," she muttered. "Very well played indeed. You do know you're dead, right?"

"Aren't I always?" Hermione replied with a grin. "But what happened to: 'There's nothing between me and Frank, we're just friends,' and 'he's my best friend. Nothing more'?"

"Well, maybe I want something more. Do you see those muscles? Imagine being pinned to the wall by him? I bet he's nothing like the sweet and gentle guy when he's in the bedroom? Am I right?"

Without looking, Hermione held up her hand and Alice high-fived her.

"I bet Remus is," Hermione murmured. "All sweet and kind and gentle. I bet he'd be perfect!" Remus glanced up at that moment, offering Hermione a soft smile that made her heart pound against her chest. There was just something about Remus Lupin that sent a shiver through her.

Maybe most other girls overlooked him for his 'more attractive' friends, but, in Hermione's eyes, Remus was the best looking out of the bunch. But he was also smart and kind, and so sweet. There had been times where Hermione hadn't been well and Remus would _always_ have a copy of the day's notes waiting for her.

...oOo…

"So, are you an animal in bed?" Sirius joked, winking at his friend.

Frank blushed, looking away from the two nearby girls and back at his friends. "I think they were just joking around," he replied. "Can't anyone hear what they're saying?"

"All I'm hearing is that Hermione and Alice are discussing how good you'll be in bed," James stated. He pushed a hand through his hair, messing it up. "Though I've been told that I'm excellent —"

"By who? Your hand?" Sirius laughed

"By your mother," James retorted, smirking at his friend. He went to jump up as Sirius looked ready to kill him.

"James, you haven't been laid and we all know it. Don't wind Sirius up," Frank stated.

Sirius sat back down, taking a few deep breaths and fishing around for a conversation distraction. "Remus, what's going on over there?"

Remus looked up from his book, his cheeks red. "I'm sorry, I wasn't… I didn't hear what... " he murmured.

Sirius narrowed his eyes, seeing through the lie easily. "How could you not tell us? Bros before —"

"I'd suggest you don't say 'hoes', James suggested. "I don't want to have to heal you after Remus and Frank have to defend the girls' honour."

...oOo…

The pair found themselves in the corner of the next order meeting. Hermione had joined only four days prior, though Alice had been part of the order for a few months. An attack on Hermione's home had the order rushing to help her. The family had survived, due to Hermione's quick thinking. The order were able to help get around the illegal portkey she had created in case of an emergency, and had managed to get the Grangers out of the country.

Hermione had insisted on wiping her parents memories, letting them have some freedom away from the war, never trying to get back to her or worrying about her. She had moved into an empty room at the headquarters and had thrown herself into healer training as the Order wouldn't let her do anything else.

She struggled to listen as everyone got ready for the meeting, and her eyes fell on the four Hogwarts troublemakers.

"Do you remember a week ago? We were having ice-cream and talking about boys and not worrying about all of this? We read about the war, but neither of us thought that our families could get hurt?" she whispered.

Alice didn't say a word. She slipped an arm around Hermione, pulling her close and offering her comfort.

"They say someone in the order gave up the Grangers' address," someone murmured from behind them.

"A spy," another voice said. "Marlene is terrified."

A snicker. "She's already asked Sirius if he'd stay with her to keep her safe."

"We all know he's too busy in Fabian's bed."

"Ignore them," Alice murmured. "No-one targeted you… well, not an Order member."

"How do you know?" Hermione whispered back.

...oOo…

"I'm sorry about your parents," Remus said, taking the empty seat that Alice had left.

Hermione offered a small smile. "They're alive at least."

"But…?"

"But they don't know me and won't ever remember me. They are off, having a new life. They could walk past me on the street and not even know who I am. The parents I had are dead."

His hand gently rested on her arm. "I wish there was something I could do to help, but we're both staying here — so if you ever need anything: a friend, someone to talk to…"

"I'd like that," Hermione admitted in a whisper. "Thank you."

...oOo…

Hermione couldn't help but knock on his door at three-am. It was only a minute before he answered, wand in hand. He lowered it at the sight of her.

"I'm sorry, I had this terrible nightmare. The things I read about, that could have happened to my parents, and —"

Remus shook his head, cutting her off. "Do you want to go downstairs and have a cup of tea and talk about it, or would you rather come in here and try to sleep?"

Her mouth dropped open at the idea of getting into Remus' bed with him.

"Oh, uh, I'll take the chair or floor, you can —"

"No, it's fine," she said. Hermione had no doubts that Remus was a gentleman. There wasn't a girl in school that had a bad word to say about Remus; well, except for the ones he had turned down when they had come on to him. She trusted him.

Hermione glanced at the messy side of the bed, before walking around it. She looked at Remus, taking in his messy hair, and wrinkled pyjamas for a moment. "Are you sure I can stay in here?"

Remus offered her a tired smile. "To be honest, I'm glad that you chose sleeping… though I would have no objection if you wanted to talk instead, of course," he quickly added.

She smiled. "I know what you mean," she said. "I don't mind sharing. It's your bed and I trust you."

She pulled the covers over herself and Remus climbed in the other side, fixing his own covers. It wasn't long before Hermione fell asleep, very aware of the large gap between hers and Remus' bodies.

...oOo…

When she woke up next, Hermione was aware of the arms wrapped around her. Without moving, she tried to assess just exactly where she was. After a short moment, she recalled the previous night, heading into Remus' room.

"I'm sorry," came the tired reply, sensing her tension. "You were upset in your sleep. I was trying to comfort you, I kept my hands in appropriate places, and you just kind of cuddled against me —"

"I believe you," Hermione insisted. "I'm sorry, it took me a moment to remember where I am! Thank you for looking after me."

"Anytime," Remus softly replied. Neither of the pair made any move to get up, and Finally, Hermione wrapped an arm around Remus and closed her eyes once more.

...oOo…

Fingers were combing through her hair when she woke up once more. This time she knew exactly where she was. She opened her eyes to Remus' soft smile.

"This feels strange."

The fingers quickly stopped. "I don't mean a bad strange, in fact, a good one. I've… never shared a bed before."

The smile returned. "I haven't either," he admitted. "But I like you… it. I like it."

He blushed, embarrassed at his slip-up. "I'm sorry, I've spent the last few minutes trying to think of something clever to say. Sirius would be ashamed of me for that terrible —"

"Not terrible at all. I like you too."

"I know. I heard you and Alice the other day. I'm used to getting overlooked for Sirius and James — not that I mind because more often than not, they attract the more shallow girls — but you like me?"

"I do!"

"I should tell you that I'm no good for you, Hermione. You should be with someone who can give you a wonderful life."

"I'm sorry, but are you trying to dictate my life for me? The only way you'll get to say what type of life I'll get is if you're a part of it. Do you… do you want to be?"

Remus nodded, and Hermione curled into his chest once more. "I'm just scared that you won't want me…"

"Why won't I? Do you think I'll just change my mind on you? Do you think me that shallow?"

Remus sighed. "There are things that might change your mind for you," he whispered, holding her tight. Hermione wondered what those things were, but she had a feeling that Remus wasn't going to tell her. Instead, she cuddled closer, enjoying the warmth from Remus' body. "Can we just stay like this for a few minutes before the real world crashes down around us again?"

"Of course." Arms held her possessively.

...oOo...

For the past few days, Hermione had felt an emptiness. Everything she loved was taken from her. Her home had been destroyed, her parents didn't even know who she was, and she didn't know where they had gone, though she had suggested Australia because her parents had always wanted to move over there.

But that emptiness was being replaced by feelings she had for Remus. Feelings she had forgotten about in her ordeal with the Death Eaters, and were now flooding back at the thought of having shared his bed.

Throughout the day, the pair couldn't stop looking at each other, and Hermione found herself craving the shy smiles. They were so warm and genuine, like he was truly happy just to catch her eye.

Hermione could feel her face burning every time he caught her looking, a fact which Alice picked up on.

"Details now!"

"And why would I give you details?" Hermione asked.

"Because I was on assignment with Frank last night," Alice stated, smugly. "And I know you want to hear all about it!"

Hermione glared at her best friend. Of course she wanted to hear all about it: though was it worth sacrificing her secret night in Remus' bed?

"Deal."

"I snogged Frank. Properly snogged him. He was so adorable, umming and awwing about asking me out and I just couldn't wait any longer. I dragged him inside and we snogged for a bit before he left to go home. He said his mother worries, and if he's late, she might start visiting Death Eaters, looking for him. I didn't think he was joking."

"I had a nightmare last night, so I knocked on Remus' door and… and I slept with him in his —"

"Oh My Merlin! Did you have sex with Remus Lupin!"

Hermione quickly shook her head as everyone in the room looked over, mortified at her friend's inability to keep quiet. "No!" She said. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Well what happened? Snogging? Did he get between your legs, I bet that man has a tongue like —"

"Stop!" Hermione said, clapping hands over her ears. "I fell asleep and woke up cuddling him and we just went back asleep again and he was stroking my hair when I woke up." She glared at Alice's wicked look. "This hair." She pointed to the top of her head. "You pervert!"

"I'm only a pervert about the good stuff. Now, did you cop a feel?"

"No! I mean, we didn't even kiss yet. But he admitted to liking me… we talked about stuff and he… I think he wants to go out with me. He wasn't too clear, but… I mean, we didn't kiss?"

"Well, considering the looks he's being giving you, he likes you. But you've just lost your parents — well, until the Order restore their memories at the end of the war — so of course he's not going to make a move. Remus is too nice to do that."

"So… you think he wants to kiss me?" Hermione brightened at the idea.

"Hermione, you're gorgeous. If I didn't want to kiss Frank so much, I'd kiss you," Alice replied with a wink.

...oOo…

"So?" Sirius pushed as James returned, cloak over his arm.

"Well," he said, looking between Remus and Frank. "I think if you play your cards right, you can get Alice and Hermione to snog each other. Remus, Frank, you're both in." He slapped Remus on the back proudly. "And getting her into bed before the first kiss. I think we've underestimated you!"

"It wasn't like that," Remus insisted. "Of course I'm mad about her, I always have been, but it would be wrong of me to start something, in case she's not as accepting as you guys… plus, it's not fair on Peter. He's had a thing for Hermione too. Do you remember he tried to ask her to Hogsmeade that one time, and just how nice she was when she told him no? I don't think he ever got over that."

"Wait, so you're saying that you're reluctant to start something because of your condition, which I can sort-of-understand, but let Hermione make her own mind up about that, and because of an old crush of Peters, even though you liked her first. Hermione never liked Peter, but she likes you, Remus. We'll sort it out with Peter — I think he's seeing someone, he's not around as much anymore. Secret girlfriend?"

"I just don't want to upset him, but if Hermione wants to be with me, I know I won't ever be able to say no to her." Amber eyes moved to the floor as he blushed. Thankfully his friends didn't tease him. They knew when to stop. "I'll spend more time with her and then… I'll tell Hermione the truth."

...oOo...

"Peter, can we talk?" Remus asked.

Peter nodded his head, leaning his back against the wall. "Here, or…"

"Here is fine." Remus let out a deep breath. "Do you remember the feelings I had for Hermione back in school?"

Peter nodded slowly.

"Well, I was hoping that you wouldn't be upset if… if I were to pursue a… romantic relationship with her."

Peter stared at him for a long time. "So it was your arms she fell into?"

"I'm sorry? What?"

"No, I mean… we're friends, Remus. If you're happy, I'm happy for you!"

Remus sighed deeply in relief. "Thank you," he said, grinning at his friend.

"Does she… know?"

Remus shook his head, the smile fading. "I'm going to tell her soon. I think maybe if we spend some time together, she might not hate me so much when she finds out?"

Peter nodded slowly. "That sounds like a plan!"

...oOo…

Waking up next to Remus for the second night in a row left Hermione in a wonderful mood. Yes, there was a war all around them, but she couldn't help but feel like Remus was a spark of light in her life. He reminded her that her parents were still alive and that their memories could be restored. That she was safe, that they were all alive and well.

She couldn't help but smile as she sat with Alice during the next order meeting.

"No, we haven't had sex yet," she whispered, as Alice opened her mouth.

"But you'll tell me when you do, right?" Alice insisted.

"Wait, something is up." Hermione looked around, noticing people whispering as Albus Dumbledore moved to the front of the room. A feeling of panic rose up inside her, and she was terrified that he was about to mention her parents.

"There is no easy way to tell you all this," the elderly Wizard said, his blue eyes without their usual twinkle. "Some of you already know as you were called out at the early hours this morning, but the McKinnon family was attacked last night."

Hermione looked around at the grim, tired faces of Sirius and James. Remus looked just as shocked as she did and Peter… there was a strange look of satisfaction on his face that Hermione didn't like, but then again, Peter had always rubbed her the wrong way. She couldn't explain it, and it wasn't like he had actually done anything, it was just that she got a bad vibe from him towards the end of Hogwarts.

"Their location was a secret with only the order knowing, which meant that it was an Order member that revealed the location. There is a spy in our midst."

Hermione glanced around once more, noticing that a few sets of eyes moved to Remus as she listened to the voices of a couple of girls sitting next to her and Alice.

"I bet it was Lupin. You know he's been helping the Werewolves, right?"

"I thought he was just trying to bring them to our side?"

"Well I heard that he was living with them and happy there. Maybe they converted him to their own side?"

"But he seems so nice?"

"Of course he does. It's like that muggle saying, a wolf in sheep's clothing."

"Alice, are they saying."

"Yeah," Alice whispered, looking quite pale herself. Hermione's hand clapped over her mouth in her shock. Remus couldn't be a werewolf, right?"

She watched as Sirius and James moved slightly in front of Remus, as though protecting him from the looks, and she met Peter's cold eyes as he moved away from Remus slightly.

"I think we should address the elephant in the room, as it were, or should we say Wolf?" Benjy Fenwick began. "We know that Remus went out with Marlene back in school, but she broke things off with him for Sirius, and we also all know that he was after Hermione. She ended up in his bed days after the attack on her house. Plus his affiliation with dark creatures, being one himself."

She looked back at Remus, as though needed him to confirm what he was. The panicked look on his face and the hurt expression at Benjy's words were enough. How could anyone sprout that sort of rubbish and get away with it?"

She slipped from the chair, brushing off Alice's hand and walked towards Benjy. Anger built up inside her as the words went over and over her mind. "How dare you suggest such a thing," she hissed, bringing her hand up and hitting him as hard as she could around the face. The sound of the slap echoed around the large room. "If Remus is a Werewolf, that doesn't make him a Death Eater spy. Making that link makes you just as bad as a Death Eater, judging a certain group of individuals based on what they are. The Death Eaters hate all Muggleborns. I thought the Order was above that sort of discrimination."

She turned away from him, looking towards her former Headmaster. "You don't believe this nonsense, Sir? Remus didn't make any moves on me, he's been a good friend. I can point to at least two people in here that are much more likely to be spies. Benjy, as he's so quick to pass the blame, or maybe Peter."

"Peter? Peter couldn't be the spy," Sirius scoffed.

"Benjy might be an arse, but he did make a good point. The two girls who were attacked were myself and Marlene. Two girls that Peter has been obsessed with in the past. In fact, Peter asked me out again only a week ago and was angry when I said no. Two days later, my home is attacked."

"I'm sure that they wouldn't mind taking Veritaserum so we can ask them? What would it hurt?"

Benjy nodded. "Of course I'm not the spy. I'll take it."

Peter remained silent, even as James headed out to grab the potion. "Come on mate, put their minds at rest," he said, grinning as he handed it over.

Peter didn't reach for the potion, his eyes looking pleadingly at his friends, before he disappeared from sight. "Where did he go? Did he apparate?" Alice shouted over the confusion.

"He… he's gone?" Sirius looked confused. "But… he went without taking the potion?"

"Mate, I think Hermione was spot on. What would he have to lose by taking that potion if he was on our side?" James said. "But it's Peter?"

"When I spoke to him about Hermione, he… he made a comment. 'So it's your arms she fell into?' I didn't think anything of it, but I believe he was hoping it would be his own," Remus murmured. He looked at Hermione, biting his lip. "Hermione… I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

She moved closer, wrapping her arms around him and holding tight. "What you said the other morning makes sense now," she whispered. "But I'm mad about you and this doesn't change a thing. I still want to be with you."

She tiptoed up, finally pressing her lips against his. She couldn't help but smile into the kiss: it felt so perfect!


	16. Enough!

Written for:

Arithmancy OWL - Task: I want you to write me a story of the Golden Trio in which one of them is the complete opposite of their personalities based on those described by their three numbers. You must include: A reason why they are acting different, The other two members of the trio's reactions to the new personality, Other people's reactions, if they notice at all, Whether it will be a permanent change or just temporary.

* * *

 **Enough!**

* * *

If it wasn't for how important work was to her, Hermione would have thrown the files on her desk onto the floor and set them on fire.

It was tempting, but she managed to somehow resist. After all, she could be burning vital information.

Though, with the careless attitude that Ron had when giving them to her—"You're better at the paperwork; won't you help me out?"—she felt like they weren't important in the slightest.

What annoyed her the most was that Ron had given her a deadline of the next day to finish the paperwork.

Twenty-four hours. Didn't he know that she had her own work? Remus had dropped a bunch of work on her desk not even an hour before, stating that they had a meeting in two days with the head of the Centaur pack in the Forbidden Forest. The Centaurs were willing to go over their rights to their part of the forest, warming to the Ministry slightly due to the man dealing with them being a Werewolf.

And on top of that, Harry had been insisting she help him study for his exams. He was training to be a Healer which took longer than her and Ron getting into their fields. Ron and Harry had been offered positions straight into the Aurors upon completing their training, and Remus had approached Hermione with a job offer.

Harry had gone down a different route though, and Hermione wanted to help, but she didn't have time.

As she reached for one of the files, Remus rushed over to her. "Hermione, is there any chance you could work a bit later tonight?" he asked softly. "I'll of course stay too. I just have this report that needs immediate attention, and—"

"I'll stay," Hermione replied, interrupting Remus. She could feel a headache come on. Didn't she have plans that night… with someone?

Not that she could say no to Remus, of course. Her job was important and she cared for the man a great deal…

But she had been working overtime for the past two months, and she wondered if it was ever going to let up.

Remus gave her a grateful smile and headed back to his small office, stopping to admire his name on the door. Hermione watched as he reached up to clean the shiny plaque before walking in and couldn't help but smile. Remus deserved to be the Head of the Magical Creatures department.

She had barely gotten through a few pages of Remus' report before the door opened one more time.

"Hermione, can you do something for me if you're not busy? I'd like a report on how many magical creatures attend school or get homeschooled. Can you give that to me in both year order and another in location order? Oh, and I need that by tomorrow."

Kingsley smiled at her before leaving the room. Hermione hadn't even had the chance to open her mouth to tell Kingsley that there was no way she would have the time by tomorrow. What with working late with Remus, reading the reports, helping Harry to study through her breaks and in the evenings, Ron's reports, and her usual workload, it was impossible.

People began to leave, and Hermione headed into Remus' office after drinking a potion to help with the pounding that had taken over her head. Remus dropped the reports in front of her. "Here's your copy," he said, smiling warmly. "I really appreciate your help on this. Now, I have been dealing with the herd at the Forbidden Forest…"

Hermione looked away from Remus, looking at all the files in front of her. This… they were going to look through all of this?"

...oOo…

"Hermione, you were supposed to help me study earlier," Harry complained when Hermione walked into her flat. She stood in the doorway, still wearing her travelling-robes, her bag in hand, and her shoes still on her feet.

She turned away, kicking her shoes off and carefully nudging them up against the wall.

"Hermione, are you listening? You promised to help," Harry complained. "Where were you? Did you go out on that drink with Blaise instead?"

"Blaise," Hermione groaned. That was it. Those were her plans for the evening. She'd have to send an owl to apologise. She mentally added that to her growing 'to-do' list.

She turned back to a sulking Harry. "I'm really sorry. I was working, and—"

"And you couldn't put whatever it was off for a couple of days?" Harry replied, looking as though she had purposely not turned up as a slight to him. "You know how much I need your help, Hermione. Why did you say yes if you didn't intend to help me?"

Hermione bit back the comment that was on her lips about how much she had already helped him.

Harry seemed to get more offended at her silence. He was appeased temporarily at her offer to help him during her lunchbreak the next day and stormed from her flat.

Hermione dropped down into her favourite armchair, too tired to even remove the travelling cloak or pick up the book she had been reading. She was dreading the next day. It was only Tuesday so three more days before she had a break.

Unless someone asked for her help and she agreed, that is.

Why did she even say yes? She couldn't even work it out anymore. No-one really seemed to appreciate her help. They all took her for granted.

She didn't have the energy to even move and was emotionally and physically exhausted. She also felt the overwhelming urge to hit Ron, Harry, and Kingsley.

Maybe not Remus. After all, Remus was her boss, and he at least was supposed to tell her what to do… she nodded slightly at the thought, but all the hours overtime—paid of course—sprang to mind and she realised that Remus was just as guilty as taking advantage.

As she sat in the chair, a plan began to form. Maybe she should show them exactly how much she does for them.

...oOo...

Hermione turned up at the Ministry the next day at eight-thirty and headed to her department. She worked in the main room, just outside of Remus' office. One girl worked part time, and the other man who worked there usually spent time out in the field, leaving Hermione alone more often than not.

Instead of getting straight to work, Hermione put her feet on her desk and closed her eyes.

Remus was the first to approach. "Hermione, you're here. Did you read those reports from last night? The ones we didn't finish going over?"

"No."

"Oh." He hesitated for a moment, and Hermione could almost see his frown. "Well, there's always tonight. We can go over them after work?"

"Sorry, no."

There was a long silence, and Hermione realised just how wonderful saying 'no' could be. "Ah. Well… I'll leave you to… your work," Remus said, stepping away. Hermione listened as he walked back to his office and closed the door.

Hermione: 1. Everyone else: 0

...oOo…

"Alright, Mione?" Ron asked, walking into the office and reaching for the blue file in the pile of green. "Thanks for…" he trailed off as he opened it, finding his hastily scribbled notes and nothing else. "Hermione, I think you forgot to put the parchment in the file. Where is it?"

"I didn't do it."

She kept her eyes closed as she leaned back in the chair, savouring the silence as Ron tried to grasp her words. "You… you didn't what?"

"I didn't do /your/ work," she replied.

"But I needed that! Tonks is going to have my head if I don't… this is crazy, Mione, this could jeopardise my whole training."

"You should have thought of that before," Hermione replied. "I'm very busy, can you leave now please?"

"Not that busy," he muttered. "I'm off training, and you're lazing around in your chair. I bet you have it easy in here. I bet you spend half your day doing nothing whilst people like me rush around doing everything—"

He was cut off when the stapler hit the back of his head.

...oOo…

Hermione opened the packet of fish and chips, sitting at her empty desk as she popped one of the vinegar soaked chips in her mouth. She was starving from the night before, and the food tasted wonderful.

She moved her shoulders slightly along to the music coming from the radio in the corner as she slowly ate.

"Hermione, I'm wor—"

Remus was cut off by Harry storming into the office. Hermione grinned widely. "Harry! How are you?"

"Not good," he replied frostily. "Where were you?"

"When?"

"Now," Harry replied.

"Right here," Hermione responded, her eyes wide. "You should know, you're looking at me."

"I mean, where were you when I asked you to help me? You weren't there last night, and now you stood me up."

"I decided that I needed to eat some lunch. I didn't get around to dinner last night," Hermione responded.

"But I have a test on Friday."

"So I suggest you go and study for it," Hermione responded as she reached for a delicious looking chip and took a bite out of it.

"Look, you have time to help me!" Harry stated, running a hand through his hair. "You're my best friend, Hermione. I need you to help me! That's what friends do, right?"

"Right," she said, the smile fading.

He smiled. "So you'll help."

"No. Friends are supposed to help each other. It's a two-way-street, Harry. It doesn't involve waiting in my flat to give me grief. You know what, I'm not even going to bother. Today is a de-stress day, and I'd like you to leave now."

"No, we're going to talk about this—"

Hermione smiled as the birds chased Harry from the room. She adored that spell!

...oOo...

"Hermione, how are the reports looking?"

Kingsley looked at Hermione before turning his gaze to Remus' office door where the man looked panicked, shaking his head and running his finger across his throat. Kingsley stared at him as Remus gave a pointed look in Hermione's direction.

"Hermione, what—" he stopped, noticing the birds circling around on the ceiling. A bad feeling came over him as he slowly backed out of the room once more.

...oOo…

Hermione had disappeared from her desk, and Harry, Ron, and Kingsley all crowded into his office.

"Hermione hasn't done the reports I asked her for," Kingsley said, utterly confused at Hermione's lack of action. "That's not like her."

"She was supposed to help me study," Harry added.

"She was going to write up my report for me," Ron muttered. "She threw a stapler at my head."

"I was attacked by birds," Harry stated.

Remus sighed. "I caught your conversations with her. I left my office door open just in case… I had Hermione on an extra work-load recently; she's been doing a lot of overtime. We worked late last night which is why she missed studying with you, I'd imagine."

Harry nodded, frowning.

"Kingsley, Hermione is very busy. You gave her a day to do a report that would take others more than a day to do."

"Hermione is more than capable of doing that report in a few hours."

"Alongside her other duties?" Remus asked, raising his eyebrows. He turned his attention to Ron. "I'm fairly certain that Auror reports should be done by Aurors. It's not Hermione's job to help you. Ron, you need to do your own reports. It's not Hermione's job to help you either, Harry. She doesn't have to stay late to work with me, and all side-projects should be coming to me, not to people in my department."

Kingsley, Ron, and Harry looked as guilty as Remus felt. "We're not giving her space to breath. She said she didn't even eat yesterday."

"And I was angry because she wouldn't give up her lunch break."

"So what we need to do is allow her to do whatever she needs to for today to recover, and tomorrow, we're not going to overwork her. Harry, surely you have study groups? Ron, the report will take you an hour. Do it after dinner tonight. Kingsley, give me the details, and I'll ask Amanda to get on it when she's in tomorrow."

The men nodded in agreement and left, not noticing Hermione outside of the door.

...oOo…

"Hermione, I'd like to apologise for making you work all of these late nights," Remus said, taking a seat on the other side of Hermione's desk and wondering how hard the birds flying above her could peck.

She nodded, barely looking at him.

"I will do my best to finish the work myself. It's not fair of me to make you come in during the evenings anymore."

"I don't mind helping; it's just that it's all the time. Surely if there is this much work, we could hire someone else to help?"

Remus blushed, leaning towards her slightly. "Perhaps I've been enjoying your company in the evenings, and that's why I've been…"

"You've been making me work late so we can hang out?" Hermione sat up straight, her wand hitting the table. The birds faded away and Remus visibly relaxed.

"In what aspect though? Friendly? Because we already do that. No…" Her eyes widened as she met his gaze. "Most of the late nights are when I get asked out on dates. You're sabotaging my dates!"

He jumped from the chair as she grabbed her wand, and he knew the birds were appearing once more. "I was," he admitted, knowing that she'd see through any lies. "I've been meaning to… ask you to dinner… romantically, but… I seem to be failing at doing so. I keep… asking you to work late instead."

"So all the times we've been working late were supposed to be dinner invitations?"

Remus nodded, completely terrified of Hermione and what her reaction was going to be. He was scared slightly on a normal day, but today… well, today was something else.

"Now I'm torn. Part of me wants to send the birds after you, and the other half of me wants to kiss you."

"I prefer the latter," Remus quickly replied.

"I think I do too." She smiled and stood up, walking over to him, and pressed herself against him. "But I don't kiss before the first date."

* * *

Thanks to Carmen and Firefly for betaing.

Review Please :)


	17. Hermione's Family

Written for: Charms OWL - Remember: The task is to write two stories with the same charm. One story where the charm helps, and another story where the charm hurts.

Prompts used (2 in this fic, none in the other) 7\. (emotion) Happiness, 10\. (character) Remus Lupin

* * *

 **Hermione's Family**

* * *

Hermione peeked over the side of the cot, taking in the small child that was peacefully sleeping. The tiny girl had no hair yet, but when she had opened her eyes, they were as amber as her father's.

Though the baby also looked like Hermione. The nose was the same as Hermione's for a start, and Remus insisted that she would have Hermione's hair when it did start to grow.

Hermione pitied her daughter. She didn't wish her bushy mane on anyone, let alone her own child. She lived in hope that her daughter would have Remus' tame hair instead.

"So, she's two days old and we need a name," Hermione murmured, as she heard soft footsteps behind her.

"I've got it on good authority that Sirius is also a girl's name and our Sirius is very open to sharing," Remus said, clearly amused as he repeated the information Sirius had given him after bursting dramatically through the hospital doors moments after the baby had been born.

"I'm _sure_ he won't mind in the slightest," Hermione scoffed. "But the baby doesn't look like Sirius—"

"I would hope not," Remus snorted. "I would have a few questions if she did!"

"That's not what I meant," Hermione murmured, smiling over her shoulder at Remus. Remus moved closer, wrapping his arms around her waist, looking at their daughter in amazement. "I can't believe I'm a father," he murmured.

"I can't believe I'm a mother," Hermione added. "It's surreal. Though, we need to stop calling her 'the baby'. Was there anything not on the list that we could consider?"

"What about your mother's name?" Remus suggested.

"My mother's name is my middle name. I don't think she looks like a Jean. What about your mother? Hope is a lovely name. Your mother would be delighted."

Remus considered the name, but a squeal came from the cot. They both watched the baby wake up, her face red as she shouted for attention.

"Actually I was wrong, she does remind me of Sirius," Hermione replied.

"We're not naming her Sirius. Maybe a boy, but… I like Hope."

"Me too." Hermione pulled out her wand, whispering "Avis" and watching the birds fly out. Tiny baby birds began to circle the cot, drawing the baby's attention.

"So, Hope?" Remus pushed.

"Hope Lupin," Hermione murmured.

"What about a middle name?" Remus asked. "We have two names from my family, she should have one from yours. What about your mother's name?"

"But that's—"

"There's no reason you can't both have it. Hope Jean Lupin."

Hermione nodded and turned back to the cot. The two proud parents stood silently as they watched the birds fly in a clumsy circle, the baby entranced at the sight.

"This is better than the baby-mobile that my mum bought," Hermione whispered, watching a fist wave, grabbing into the air. "She's not even reaching in the right direction."

She pressed back slightly into her husband's warm embrace. She could feel the happiness radiating off him and was glad that he had chosen her. She couldn't be happier.

* * *

Thanks to Firefly for betaing


	18. Blinded

**Okay, so I know I've written Blind!Hermione in Grimmauld Place before, but the previous story was Hermione having always been blind where this story is about her being injured in the battle and trying to cope with finding out she's lost her sight. I hope it's different enough for all of your likings! :)**

* * *

 **Blinded**

* * *

 **Written for:**

 **Hogwarts Forum - Home economics -** Write about an injury of some kind that leaves permanent physical scars on your character.

 **D &D Challenge** \- Word: Phase

 **Jewel Day Challenge** \- Ring: Write about write about Remus Lupin, Bracelet: Write about someone buying/searching for a lucky charm, Necklace: Write a blind!AU

* * *

"It's… it's dark."

Silence followed her statement.

"But… I felt you take the bandages off," Hermione continued, trying to keep her voice firm. "What does this mean for me? Is it permanent?"

She forced herself not to get her hopes up and felt a hand take hers. She was at a loss over whose hand it was, but clung to it, needing the comfort. She could tell it was a man's hand because it was large and rough, but that's all she could make out. Her other hand rushed to her face, making sure there was nothing else.

"Hermione, it may be," Remus murmured from her side, giving away who had taken her hand. "Magic on eyes… it's dangerous. It's why Harry and James both had glasses. That's one thing magic can make worse. We will have to wait and see."

Hermione felt panic wash over her. "Yes," she murmured, trying to keep calm and failing. "We'll just have to wait and see. But… but—"

"We'll work it out with you," Harry insisted from the other side of the bed. She felt his hand take hers too and she wished she could see him: see them both.

"I'll clear out the study at Grimmauld Place," Sirius said, causing Hermione to jump as he had been quiet up until that point. "Hermione can have that as a bedroom so she doesn't have to worry about the stairs. I think we need to get everyone in and explain, they'll help us clear the place out a bit more so she can navigate around."

Hermione pulled her hands away from Remus and Harry and rolled onto her side in the bed. She couldn't turn her back on the both of them, but what did it matter? Facing or away, she couldn't see them. She just needed to be left alone to process the information herself.

They had been winning until Hermione had come face to face with Antonin Dolohov. The sight of his laughing face was the last thing she could remember.

She listened as people eventually walked away. She tried to count the amount of different footfalls, but struggled to distinguish between them properly. She wondered if she had been left alone and was absolutely terrified of what she was going to have to do.

The tears began streaming down her face and her hands moved to cover her eyes, feeling the scar that was left across them. She pulled her hands away in horror.

"Hermione." Her name was only whispered, but arms wrapped around her as the tears turned into sobs, and Remus held her tightly. "You're alive, and that's what matters."

"Don't tell me that it could be worse!" Hermione whispered, once the tears had subsided. "I know it could be."

"Lavender was mauled by Greyback. She survived,.. But her face is more scarred than mine. Fred may never walk again. George is building him something that involves rockets that actually terrifies me. I don't know how, but we'll do what we can to help you through this. Now, what's the biggest concern?"

"I won't be able to read! I won't be able to… to cook meals or… or what if I have kids? I won't even see them. How can I raise children if I can't see them?"

"I can't help with you being able to see your future children, but you won't be alone in raising them," Remus assured her. "As for cooking: you can still cook, it'll just take a lot of practice to get there. And with reading, well, for now, you can tell me what book you'd like and I'll read it to you. As many books as you want."

"Really?"

She heard a shuffling sound. "Lay back and I'll read this one to you. I wasn't going to mention the book was here when you said you couldn't see… but now I can read it to you."

Hermione felt the slightest bit better. It wasn't like enjoying a new book by herself, but it was better than nothing. And she appreciated Remus taking the time to read to her when he didn't have to.

...oOo...

"Merlin!"

Remus' head shot up. Hermione's surprised yell was followed by the sound of crashing and he headed out of the room, looking for her. In the lounge, he found Hermione rubbing her arm whilst trying to grasp around for something to help her up from the floor.

"What happened?"

"Someone left their shoes there, again!" Hermione snapped. "Three times now. Three times I've fallen over shoes. It's been ten days. I can't do this, Remus. I've banged into door frames and bumped into people and things constantly. But I can't handle it when people aren't being careful when I have to be so careful."

Remus reached out and helped her up, before examining her arm.

"I knocked it on the coffee table on the way down," Hermione sighed.

"Ron stayed over, he had a falling out with his mum," Remus explained, grabbing the shoes and putting them tidily at the end of the hall, out of Hermione's way. "I'll make sure to tell him."

"Again," Hermione muttered. "It's always Ron, isn't it?"

"Do you want a cup of tea? Some reading?"

Hermione hesitated before nodding. "I'll learn to make tea myself at some point and I'll find a spell to help with the reading. I don't want to put you out."

"You're not at all," Remus insisted. He took her hand and helped her over to the sofa. "You think about what book you want and I'll get the hot drinks. I think I have a bit of chocolate stashed away too."

...oOo...

Hermione dropped down to her knees and started feeling around the floor, grabbing objects at random and lining them up in front of her. She had been searching for her jewellery box and stumbled, knocking everything from the top of her chest of drawers onto the floor.

She carefully stood up with her hairbrush in her hand and felt the top of the unit, before placing it up. She moved it to the side, where she remembered reaching for it that morning, before reaching for another object from the floor.

Once everything was up, she realised that her jewellery box wasn't on the table anymore. She was certain she had asked Harry to pop it on the unit for her, but he hadn't done so.

"Hermione?" She heard Remus walk into the room. "What happened?"

"I was searching for my jewellery box," she admitted. "Did Harry put it up here like I asked?"

"I see it." A small box was pressed into her hands moments later and she twisted the catch and opened it. Her fingers pressed inside, searching until she pricked her finger on a pin. She took the pin out and set it on the unit in front of her before popping her finger into her mouth.

Remus picked the pin up. "Where's this to go?"

Hermione used her free hand to touch a spot on her cardigan and Remus carefully reached out and attached the brooch. "A lot of work for this one brooch?"

"It's not just a brooch," Hermione replied. "It belonged to my mum. She gave it to me when I first started Hogwarts. I was so alone back then… I had always admired the brooch on my mum… she knew that something was wrong and gave it to me. It's been like a good luck charm ever since. I feel like I need it. I may never get my sight back. I feel so lost."

Hermione took her hand and led her from the room. "I wish there was a way to fix this, because I would do whatever it takes."

...oOo...

Remus spent half an hour sorting through books in the library, looking for something for Hermione. For the past month, he had made sure to be at her side every moment she needed him, though he also knew when she needed time alone and left her to her own devices.

But over the past month, he had spent more time talking to Hermione and getting to know her, and she was asking him about everything she could. They would discuss books and music. Hermione would scoff at Sirius when he attempted to join in with the comics that he had taken to reading, fascinated by the illustrations.

But there was something different about that day. Hermione had dressed more carefully than usual, using the enchanted mirror in her room as a guide for whether the clothes clashed. She seemed more like herself and seemed to be working everything out.

He sat down with their tea and the book and set it aside. "Hermione, is everything okay?" he asked.

Hermione turned her head —out of habit—in Remus' direction. "No," she said. "I mean… I've wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?" Remus asked.

Hermione shifted closer so their legs were touching. Her hand moved up his arm until she managed to find his chin. "Firstly, I wanted to apologise about my attitude recently. I've taken my upset out on you when you've only been kind and caring and I'm sorry. I've been going through this phase where I've been more emotional..." she sighed. "I'm aware of how much you help me and I should keep my temper reserved for Ron Weasley and his habit of leaving stuff in the wrong places."

"You don't need to apologise. I understand slightly. I was the same with my upset growing up, lashing out at those who only wanted to help. You can't get rid of me that easily."

"I warn you that I'm about to ruin things… or make something wonderful," she murmured, Her hand steadied against his chin and she moved her face forward slowly, finding his lips. She expected him to push her away.

He didn't. Seconds into the kiss, she felt Remus return it. She shifted so she was sitting on Remus' lap and ignored the sound of the door opening and whispers and gasps. She wasn't going to spoil the moment by even attempting to work all of that out. She just wanted to keep kissing Remus.

Finally she pulled away, content in laying against Remus. Remus reached for the book, one hand stroking through Hermione's hair and the other flicking through the books to find the start.

He began to read. He didn't dwell on what Hermione was asking for with that kiss. For the first time, he let someone into his heart and he wasn't going to let them go free.

* * *

Thanks to Lizzy for the help! :)

Review Please :)


	19. When in Vegas

Written for:

Out of This World Challenge

Planet: Uranus - Character: Hermione, Word: Gravity, Song: Chasing Stars

Ultimate AU Promptathon

Accidental Marriage

Pinata Challenge

(Character) Hermione

Jenga

(Character) Hermione

* * *

 **When In Vegas**

* * *

~ _Dreaming about the things that we could be~_

Hermione's head was pounding as she slipped out of the bed. It took her a moment to realise she was in a hotel room and, seeing one of her books on the bedside table, she was glad it was her own.

She tugged at her dress, frowning as she realised that she hadn't even undressed the night before.

She possibly didn't wash her makeup off either, or perhaps she didn't brush her teeth.

Her parents would be horrified.

She began to pull her dress up over her head, but froze at the sound of a groan from behind her. She quickly clutched her dress against her body, very aware that whoever was behind her could see her knickers.

 _'Not Ron. Please not Ron. Not Sirius either. Or...'_

"Hermione? What are you doing in my room?"

Relief washed through her as she spun around, ensuring the dress was covering her. "Remus, oh thank Merlin! When I heard you groan, I started thinking of the worst people who could be in my bed. I didn't even think to look before I started undressing."

"Your bed, I assumed this was my room." He chuckled. "So, were you right in your guess?"

Hermione laughed. "You certainly weren't on that list," she replied. "We didn't…" she laughed nervously, her eyes roaming over Remus, though, as he was under the covers, she could only make out an unbuttoned shirt that revealed a slightly scarred chest. Not that she would complain if they had, she'd just prefer to remember every second of it.

"I appear to be fully clothed," Remus replied. "As were you."

Hermione smiled. "Well, I'm going to go and shower and brush my teeth."

"I'll let myself out. It's about an hour before we agreed to meet for breakfast. Would you like me to come back and walk you down?"

"That would be nice," Hermione replied with a smile in his direction. She let her gaze linger on Remus before turning to the bathroom, grabbing her robe on the way and slipping it on.

A braver girl would have climbed back into that bed and seduced Remus somehow. Hermione was brave but that was out of her depth. She wouldn't know where to start. She wasn't the type to seduce someone. Especially a handsome older man like Remus. There was no doubt that she'd just embarrass herself. It was all she wanted—to be with him—yet she was stupidly walking away from him.

As she reached the bathroom door, there was a knock. Hermione glanced at Remus before heading to the door, ensuring her robe was tied securely. She opened it to find a man holding an obscenely large basket.

"Can I help you?" Hermione asked.

"A Mr. Black sent this," the man said, pushing the basket into Hermione's arms. "Congratulations to the happy couple."

Before Hermione could say anything, the man disappeared.

Hermione headed back into the room, using her foot to push the door closed again. Remus was hovering near the bed looking more disheveled than Hermione had ever seen.

"This was supposed to go to Harry and Luna's room as it's for the happy couple," Hermione said, setting it down on the table. "This is rather sweet. I'd have thought Sirius would fill a basket with…"

"I suspect the condoms and other items are hidden under the top layer," Remus replied, with a smirk. "It's not the first basket he's sent. He lives for the moments when people unpack these in front of their families, not expecting to find a… dildo or something in there."

Hermione snorted. "He really does that?" She looked at the basket suspiciously. "Well, I'll send Harry up for it later," she replied. "I'll see you in a little while, Remus."

He nodded and smiled, heading towards the door, his shoes in hand. Hermione turned back towards the bathroom so she could take a much needed shower.

.o.

 _~feel something so right by doing the wrong thing~_

 _.o._

Hermione felt all eyes on her as she walked into the dining hall with Remus at her side. It wasn't just a quick glance, it was everyone intently watching them.

She looked around at their faces, before offering Harry a smile. "Good morning everyone. Harry, I received a basket this morning that I suspect was intended for you."

"A basket? Oh, I got one already from Sirius if that's what you mean?"

Hermione slipped into one of the empty seats and Remus headed to the one on the other side of the table.

"Why would he send you two?" Hermione asked. "Does Sirius send lots out?"

Remus shook his head. "Maybe he forgot he sent one to Harry and Luna? he suggested.

"That must be it. They did say it was for the happy couple after all. Maybe there was an error and they accidentally delivered two instead of one?"

"Maybe… maybe Sirius intended for you to have the basket, Hermione," Harry said.

Hermione snorted. "I'm not a part of any couple, Harry," she pointed out. "Though I wouldn't put it past him considering the type of thing he likes to put in gift-baskets."

"Hermione… are you _sure_ there isn't another happy couple?" Harry asked, his eyes moving between her and Remus.

Hermione sighed. "How much did you drink last night?" she asked, pushing back her chair. "I'm starving. I'm going to get some breakfast," she said. "Remus do you want me to get you a plate?"

"I'll take a look with you," Remus replied, standing up and walking around the table.

"Not as much as you drunk," Ron muttered from the table as Hermione walked away.

The pair quickly filled their plates and headed back to the table. The whispers stopped as they approached and Hermione got the impression that she was being discussed.

"It's none of your concern how much I had to drink last night," she told Ron with a hard stare.

"It was a night of celebration after all," Remus added, glancing around the table, clearly as confused as Hermione.

"Indeed it was." Harry glanced between the pair again and Hermione sighed loudly.

"I bet you did a lot of celebrating," Ron snickered but Hermione turned her attention to her breakfast. Something was going on - something had happened the night before. Hermione didn't know what but she was sure she'd find out.

If Harry and Ron were dancing around whatever it was, Hermione was sure that Sirius would tell her. He was awful at keeping gossip to himself.

Hermione was just pushing her plate away when:

"Sirius is here!"

He sounded relieved and Hermione glanced at Harry but he wouldn't meet her eye.

"How are the lovebirds this morning?" Sirius asked, grinning widely as he dropped down into the remaining seat at the table.

Silence followed his comment and Hermione turned her attention to Harry and Luna. Luna was still eating but Harry was looking determinedly away from her. He wasn't sure why neither of them were answering Sirius.

"Not good? The honeymoon over already?" Sirius sighed. "Well, did you get my basket at least?"

"Ah. That arrived at Hermione's room," Remus replied.

"Of course it did - oh, you were there when it arrived?" Sirius' smile widened even more.

"It wasn't like that." Remus sighed. "I may have gone to the wrong room or something. We both woke up fully clothed."

"Oh." Sirius' smile disappeared briefly. "But you got the basket at least."

"Wait. Are you saying that I was supposed to get it?" Hermione asked.

"Of course. I ordered it this morning especially for you," Sirius replied, pushing back from his seat and walking around the table. "Specially for Mr. and Mrs. Lupin."

Hermione spun around in her seat, her elbow knocking over her glass of juice. Harry and Ron both scooted back from the table as the orange juice poured into their laps.

"What did you say?" Hermione asked.

"Padfoot, a word?" Remus asked softly, his eyes narrowing as he stood up from his seat.

"I'm starving, can this wait…" Sirius faltered under Remus' expression. "Of course, Moony," he mumbled. "Here?"

"Outside," Remus said. He walked around the table and grabbed Sirius' arm, dragging him from the room. Hermione considered following them but decided to leave Remus to deal with his friend whilst she dealt with hers.

She turned her gaze on Harry and Ron.

"Tell me now," she demanded, her voice quiet. "Before I hex you both so badly, you won't be fit for flying or apparating for months."

"I… you… last night…" Harry stammered.

Ron looked too terrified to even speak.

"It's really quite perfect," Luna said, finally speaking up. "You and Remus are very well suited and you've been in love with him for ages. It's wonderful that he admitted his feelings."

"Luna. Please tell me that I didn't… me and Remus didn't…"

"You did and it was beautiful. Sirius paid for the ceremony and I've never been a bridesmaid before. It was a wonderful experience."

"Wait, Hermione's in love with him?" Ron asked. "But he's twenty years older. Hermione—"

Hermione pushed her chair back. "Did I marry Remus last night?" she asked, her eyes fixed on Harry.

He slowly nodded.

"And you all… allowed it to happen?"

"Harry gave you away at the wedding," Ron supplied helpfully.

"And… I'm married." She pushed her chair back and spun around, wanting to get out of the room as the gravity of the situation hit her. Instead she crashed into Remus' arms. He gripped her elbows, holding her steady.

"I take it you've just found out too?" he asked, his voice steady and no trace of panic on his face.

She nodded, eyes wide. This was her _husband_. She had only ever dreamt something like this could happen between them and no doubt Remus was about to do the sensible thing and end it before it started. Hermione hoped she was strong enough to fight for him. To convince him maybe they should give it a shot.

"Well, we're going for a walk," Remus said. He offered Hermione his arm and she slipped her own through it, glad of the help. She wasn't sure she could manage to get outside on her own.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Harry asked.

"They're going to stay married of course," Sirius stated.

"No. Two galleons says that the moment we're home, they get this annulled," Ron replied with a slight frown.

"I'm looking forward to them renewing their vows back in England. I can make a wonderful dress," Luna told the others.

"You want to put money on that?" Ron asked.

Harry grinned and nodded. "Can't bet against my wife, can I?"

.o.

 _~Old, but I'm not that old_

 _Young, but I'm not that bold~_

 _.o._

"My initial thought was to go back to England and look up annulments," Remus said, breaking the silence as they walked. "I automatically assumed that you wouldn't want this… with me and that you'd hate me for letting this happen. Sirius set me straight. He told me that I need to man up and go after what I want." He turned to look at her. "If it's down to me, I'd stay married to you, Hermione."

"You—you would?"

Remus nodded. He opened his mouth a couple of times, trying to say something but hesitated. Hermione waited a minute before smiling up at him.

"I would too."

"Really?" Remus looked shocked at her reply. "You want to stay married to me - to be with me?"

"Well, I wouldn't choose to stay with you and _not_ be with you," Hermione pointed out, with a slight laugh. "Remus, I thought this was going to be a talk about how quickly we can end things. I'm at a loss what to say because I never thought you'd ever want me back."

"Back?" Remus jumped on the word eagerly. "You wanted me before this?"

"Of course. You're a handsome older man with a wild side." She bumped him slightly with her shoulder. "You're sweet and caring and you've never treated me with anything but respect. Remus… I… I love you. Why wouldn't I want to stay with you?"

Remus froze and Hermione let go of his arm, turning to face him. She watched him nervously. Staying married and wanting to be together was one thing. Declaring her love was something else entirely.

Maybe it was too soon to do that, but if she couldn't do it after her wedding, there may never be a good time.

"Hermione," Remus finally murmured, stepping closer, his fingers running down her cheek and cupping her chin. He gently brought her chin up as he leaned down.

His breath was warm against her lips as he stopped barely an inch away. Hermione knew Remus was giving her a chance to stop what was happening and she didn't understand why. After all, she had just told him that she loved him. Why would she push him away now?

She leaned into the kiss, allowing their lips to touch, hoping the kiss would be everything she had imagined over the years. Remus' hands moved to her hips, gently pulling her closer and Hermione brought her arms up as their lips softly pressed against each other, moving softly, gently. Her arms wound around his neck.

He grip tightened, pulling her closer still and Hermione contemplated deepening the kiss a little. Before she could do so, there were some wolfwhistles behind them and the pair broke apart and looked around.

A few men walked past, whistling again and the pair waited until they were gone before turning attention to each other.

Remus rested his forehead against Hermione's. His hands found her waist again and he held her tightly as though he was scared she was going to run. There was no chance of that happening. Hermione had no intention of leaving Remus' embrace.

"I was going to start with that myself," Remus finally murmured. "But I couldn't get the words out. I love you, Hermione. I've always cared about you, and, for the last three years, that's progressed into more."

"Only three years?" Hermione replied, with a warm smile. "What did I do when I was twenty to get you to fall in love with me?"

"Oh, you can top three years?" Remus asked.

"I could start by mentioning my fourteen-year-old self having a major crush on you," Hermione began, earning a surprised look from Sirius. "That went away when you left Hogwarts, until you were dating Tonks and I was insanely jealous. When things didn't work out between the both of you just after the war finished… well, I think that's when I realised my feelings were progressing into something more than a crush. I didn't say anything. I was eighteen and tried to make it work with someone else, but it never felt right. I didn't know how to impress you so I kept putting off hinting about my feelings. There never seemed to be a good time."

"Well, it takes getting drunk in Vegas and getting married for us to be able to confess our feelings," Remus said happily. "Are you happy though? Would you change this?"

"If I could, I'd have done this in England with my parents," Hermione admitted. "But the only reason we've confessed is this wedding, so, because of that reason alone, I prefer Vegas."

"We can do it again?" Remus suggested softly. "My parents can come down from Wales. Your father can give you away. We can do this in a muggle church. My mum would be delighted if we did."

"Really?" Hermione asked, delighted at the idea. "I don't want a big wedding. Just something very small. Our friends and family and that's it. Just something private and intimate."

"And then a honeymoon that is also private and intimate?" Remus asked with a smirk.

"Yes!" Hermione exclaimed. "Maybe we should wait to consummate the wedding until that one."

Remus nodded. "A wedding next week it is!" He slipped an arm around Hermione's waist as they walked. "Love, you know I'd wait forever to be with you."

"I was thinking next month," Hermione replied instead with a grin. "You can't keep your wife waiting for too long, can you?"

Remus chuckled softly. "I have to remind you what I am, love," he said softly. "That you could have a better life with someone else. Are you certain that you want me?"

"I love you," Hermione whispered. "That's what matters, Remus. Not age or your lycanthropy or money. Just us."

~Hope is our four-letter word~

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

2769 words


	20. His Choice

Assignment 4 - History of Muggles - 1A - Write a Caveman!AU

Granger Danger Challenge - Pairing: Hermione/Remus - Prompt List - 4 - A Proposal

Honeycomb Challenge - Torch

Duelling Club - Cottonwood Wand - Pairing: Hermione/Remus, Word: Appreciate, Dialogue: "Well, this is where I live."

Book Club - Supernatural Day - Write about a ritual

Showtime - Act 1 - Helpless (genre) romance

Golden Ticket Challenge - Boracic flints - Caveman!AU

* * *

His Choice

* * *

Remus stared at her from across the fire as they waited for dinner to be ready. Sirius, James and the other hunters had managed to take down a large wolf and Harry had been successful in fishing. And it was all thanks to Hermione. She had been talking with his and James' mothers and they had crafted a small net. It had pulled in half as many fish as their fishermen managed.

Hope and Dorea were working on making a larger net now. They reasoned a net three times that size would get them all of the fish they needed for when the hunters struggled to take down something larger. The smaller net would be traded with another tribe and the fishermen could find other tasks in their tribe.

Remus was proud of what she had achieved in her time with the tribe. Hermione and her parents had been part of a small group of outsiders that had left their previous tribe when the tribe had started breaking up. She had turned up with her parents two years before, an eighteen year old girl who was eager to share her ideas with the tribe.

At first she had been tasked with helping the other gatherers until she had decided or learned a new skill to help the tribe in another way. That was until Remus had sat with her the year before and she had questioned his work. Remus had only worked with Luna, recording information of their tribe, pictures detailing discoveries they had made and the things they had created. Remus wanted to make sure that further generations or anyone else using the caves when they moved on would be able to have the means to survive.

The problem had been that Remus couldn't draw at all, so the task fell to Luna, who hadn't the concentration to stick to any other task. She was excellent at detailing things on the walls in such detail that there would be no confusion with anything she recorded. Remus had worked on colours with flowers for her to use.

But more than that, when Remus was considering ideas, Luna had a strange outlook and managed to fix problems that eluded him. He determined that Luna's problem with other tasks was that she became bored and felt unchallenged by them.

And when Hermione came and managed to do the same as Luna, Remus had quickly convinced Charlus, their leader to allow Hermione to become his assistant. The tribe was always looking for new ways to do things, to advance, so it didn't much time to convince him.

It took even less time to fall for her.

...oOo...

"Tonight," Sirius said, sitting down next to Remus on the log that served as seating. "When it gets dark, it's the mating ritual. You know people are expecting us to finally pick our mates."

"I hear Ronald is being made a hunter," Remus said, not looking at the man next to him. "He plans to choose Hermione."

Sirius snorted. "He's just a boy."

"The same age as Hermione," Remus replied. "She's twenty years old. I am twice that.. I wouldn't be a good mate. Perhaps I should pick Nymphadora. She's been hinting recently and she's not as young. Perhaps—"

"My cousin is beautiful and I'm sure there are others that desire to take her as their mate. But she's not the one you love. You love Hermione. I also have seen her interact with Ron. She's not interested. Is it fair to make my cousin your second choice when you don't feel the same for her as she does for you? When you'll just be thinking about Hermione when with her?"

"It's not fair to her," Remus agreed. "I've only got eyes for one woman." He rubbed a hand over his face, pushing a slightly long fringe from his eyes and back on his head. "He's going to be a hunter. That's the most important role around here. Everyone knows hunters get first pick of mates," he continued, his eyes searching the large tribe until they fell on Ron who was sitting with his parents and siblings.

"And Hermione isn't a girl that can be impressed by that status," Sirius pointed out. "You know, I worry about you, Remus. You think things like that matter to someone like Hermione. I can predict what'll happen later."

"Can you?" Remus asked in disbelief, his eyes finding Hermione once more. He found it hard not to look at her and was worried that it was becoming obvious to others.

"Ron will try," Sirius said, glancing over towards the redhead. "Hermione won't let him, and then he'll pick one of the pretty girls like Lavender or something. He's a hunter after all, like you said."

"But Hermione—"

"Isn't shallow enough to choose someone she doesn't get along with just because he's a hunter." Sirius smirked at him. "Let's make a bet."

"A bet?" Remus turned his gaze away from Hermione. "What do you propose?"

"If she turns Ron down, you'll give it a shot," Sirius said.

Remus snorted. "You're very pushy. Remember, I'm not the only one unmated. Don't you ever think about picking someone for yourself?"

"I've been thinking about it," Sirius murmured. "You know, since Alice lost Frank a few years ago, she swore off hunters. I think maybe today is the day she changes her mind." He smirked at Remus. "Do you think I have a chance?"

"Sirius, you're the oldest unmated male _and_ in charge of the hunters. You get first pick out of everyone and… Well, look at you."

"Why thank you," Sirius said smugly. "She won't resist me! Not this time… plus, she wouldn't just leave the tribe without warning."

"What your last mate did was terrible," Remus said softly. "But Alice isn't like that. She's a good choice."

Remus turned his gaze back across the fire and caught Hermione looking at him. She grinned before turning her attention back to Harry sitting next to her.

"Is Harry after her?" Remus found himself asking. The pair tended to spend a lot of time talking and he wanted to make sure that he wasn't setting his sights on a woman that his best friend's son was intent on.

"He's got his eye on your other assistant actually," Sirius replied, amused. "Nothing standing in your way, Remus."

Remus stared across the fire at Hermione. The mating ceremony was to start when dinner was ready in a few hours. He didn't know if he could be brave enough to go after Hermione. She deserved a younger man - one that wasn't scarred and one that could provide better.

He was certain that when the evening came around, Hermione would have dozens of men to choose from. He wouldn't even get a look in. He knew he'd just have to watch someone else sweep her off her feet and that he'd remain alone.

Because Sirius was right. He wasn't going to pick someone else when he felt like this only for Hermione.

...oOo...

"I brought you your club," Hermione said, taking a seat next to Remus.

Remus glanced at her. "Thank you," he murmured. "You know, I have to admit that I don't understand why we do this anymore."

"Remus? Do what?" Hermione asked, her eyebrows raising.

"This ceremony. Waiting until one day of the year to find ourselves a mate."

"It's a tradition. Having a day where you celebrate choosing your mate. Deciding your future with them. It's not just about us, who are looking for mates - it's also for those that have mates to celebrate the recurrence of the day they themselves picked or were picked. It's a celebration for all of us."

"That's a nice way of looking at it. But we don't use clubs anymore here."

"Well, I'd rather be hit with a club than a spear," Hermione joked. "It's not like it was with my grandparents. They knocked the women out, carried her to the cave and waited for her to wake up. I'm a little worried. Ron seems over-enthusiastic with his club." She glanced around warily.

"I can warn him to be gentle," Remus offered, though he would rather have warned Ron that if any part of his club touched Hermione, he'd probably try and kill Ron. He tried not to think like that. Ron was nice enough, but he just wasn't right for Hermione.

Though Remus was biased. No one was good enough for Hermione in his eyes.

Hermione stared at the fire for a long moment. "Are you planning on picking tonight, Remus?"

"I… I believe Sirius won't allow me to go the night without finally picking someone."

"Is it Nymphadora?" She wouldn't turn to look at him and Remus hoped that it was a hint of jealousy in her tone as she said the other woman's name.

Remus chuckled. "She is lovely, but I'm afraid that she's not the one I intend to pick tonight. She is fond of me, but she's blind to all of the others that wish to pick her. Sirius is choosing tonight too."

"He is?" Hermione brightened at the words and Remus stared at her. Did Hermione hope that Sirius would pick her? Once the idea was in his head, he couldn't shake it away.

"Hoping he'll pick you?" he asked.

Hermione snorted. "Sirius isn't really my type. Though I… I prefer the older man, I'd like someone more down to earth and stable. Someone who isn't so reckless." She turned her gaze to him. "Someone who shares my interests."

Remus brightened. An older man who shared her interests - that sounded like him. Perhaps Sirius was right and he was in with a chance.

"Are you going to do any dancing?" Remus asked, changing the subject.

"No. I want to observe the dance and how it's changed over the years," Hermione replied. "Lily was showing the dance that was customary during the celebrations when she was my age. It has varied a lot since."

"Are you going to get Luna to record them?"

"Perhaps we can do that after I finish checking how waterproof those large leaves we were collecting yesterday are. We could have better shelter by using them." She laughed. "How easily we fall into talking about work."

"How easily we fall into conversation," Remus replied. He glanced up to where James and Sirius were approaching. "I hope you have luck in finding the mate you're hoping for."

"I hope that man realises that it's him that I intend." She stood up, giving Remus a smile, before turning her gaze on Sirius and James. "I hope you pick well."

The pair sat down as Hermione left.

"So, you're finally picking mates?" James asked, eyeing the clubs.

"That we are. I've decided that Alice is perfect."

"You decided that years ago."

"True, back when we were seventeen and I had a massive crush. But she chose Frank and weeks later, Mara moved here and I chose her."

"Why have you waited so long for Alice? She lost Frank five years ago," James said.

"Three years of that she didn't even look at another man," Sirius pointed out. "The following year she was considering taking a new mate and this past year it appears that she's been looking at the older men in the tribe, considering. I've caught her watching me. She wants some of this!" Sirius grinned. "Ask Remus about his intended mate."

James looked at Remus. "Do I really need to? I've known him too long and I can work it out myself. He's not been very discreet, has he?"

"Discreet enough if you guys are the only ones who know. But I don't think she—"

"And it wasn't your club that she carried from your shelter?" Sirius asked, raising his eyebrows. "I saw her go in and had to watch as she carried it over, wanting to make sure you were prepared to pick. She wants it to be you."

James was grinning insanely. "Lily will be pleased, as will our mothers. They're all still expressing their concern for you. They sent me over for information once they saw the club. By the way, they've all worked it out too, so not discreet at all!"

"I'm not sure I'll use it," Remus replied, glancing over to where the women were watching as intently as James. "Look, the meal is ready. Let's just... let's see how it goes."

...oOo...

Sirius was the first to rise from where he had been sitting once the food had been finished. Some of the girls were dancing and the rest of the tribe settled into their seats, watching and waiting for the matches to be made. Mating was an important event amongst the tribe. Far from clubbing each other over the head and dragging to caves, the clubs were used for a light tap and then the mates presented themselves before the tribe leaders, Charlus or James, who would ask if they both agreed to the bond. If they did, they would be given a blessing.

The blessing of the tribe leader was important. It meant that no one would be allowed to romantically approach either of the pair. It meant a life bond until death or until one left the camp forever, though that rule had been added when Sirius' mate abandoned him.

Remus wanted that with Hermione more than he could even find the words to express.

Everyone silenced at the sight. They had expected Harry to start the ritual as he was from the leader's bloodline, but that was because they hadn't expected Sirius to pick himself a mate. Sirius was the most handsome and skilled man there, with the ability to take down creatures alone that usually took three hunters. He was reckless but the women seemed to appreciate that and everyone wondered who the lucky woman was who had caught his eye.

He took his time walking to the centre of the circle, stopping close to the fire. The night was upon them now and the fire was the main source of light apart from the torches that had been set up in a large circle around them all. Sirius slowly turned, his eyes finding Alice.

"How about it, Alice?" Sirius said, walking over to her, club leaning against his shoulder. "You turned me down over twenty years ago. How about giving me another chance?" He glanced at Neville at her side. "Alright with you?"

Neville nodded, looking quite delighted at the prospect of becoming the stepson of someone of Sirius' stature in the tribe.

"Well, what are you waiting for? It's about time you put that club to good use," Alice said, causing Neville to blush.

"Mum!" he hissed.

Sirius tapped her on the head and there was a cheer from James.

Once Sirius had started things off, the hunters got to their feet. Harry hovered near Luna for a long moment uncertainly until she beamed at him and lowered her head slightly, preparing for the club to touch. It barely brushed her hair, before she took his hand and allowed him to help her up.

Remus smiled as Harry looked around, proud that he had gotten Luna for himself. He turned his gaze back to where Hermione had been sitting, but he couldn't see her through all the people standing, moving around.

He stood himself, club in hand, his eyes seeking her out as he considered all of the single men in their tribe. Some had lost their mates, some were only now the right age to pick. Some had waited, missing out the year before. After all, what woman wanted to be second choice?

Most women would take offence in a man setting his sights on her only after being refused by another woman, but Remus didn't have to worry about that. He wanted one woman. If she turned him down, he would be alone. He wouldn't pick someone else as a backup.

"I'm guessing it's not me you're looking for?"

Remus turned his attention to Nymphadora who had stopped next to him. "I'm sorry," he replied softly. "I care for you, but… if she chooses someone else, I wouldn't insult you by choosing you just so I wouldn't be alone." He looked around. "Bill seems to have you in his sights though."

"Bill?"

Remus nodded to where Bill was watching, a frown on his face as though he thought Remus was about to choose Nymphadora. He lowered his club to his side. "You've only been looking at me and not considered all the other men that have had eyes on you. Though Bill… I think he suits you."

She smiled shyly towards Bill and he slowly moved over, his eyes moving from Nymphadora to Remus warily. Remus gave them both a smile before walking away, his eyes scouring the other men who were searching, deciding.

Remus didn't understand them. Deciding meant that the woman they had chosen had already been picked. It meant they were deciding who was best. Did none of them fall for a woman before choosing her? Did they pick based on only attractiveness? He couldn't imagine choosing someone to spend his life with that wasn't interesting to him.

He walked towards his parents. "I can't find her."

"Oh, you will. I believe she was hiding from Ronald," Hope replied, grinning at him. "Remus, don't give up just yet. I've seen the way she looks at you."

Remus turned his attention back to the group. Instead of looking at all of the women waiting to be chosen, he turned his attention to the couples, his eyes moving across them and checking that Hermione wasn't amongst them.

Ron was standing with Lavender and Remus sighed in relief. He was the main concern in Hermione's affection.

A sharp whack to his shoulder caused him to spin around. He raised his eyebrows at the sight of Hermione clutching Sirius' club. "Finally you stand still for one minute," she muttered crossly. "I've been following you around but couldn't catch you up because of all the people."

"You just hit me with a club," he pointed out mildly.

"Sirius told me that you wanted me to be your mate and then told me why you hesitated. I realised that you might not take the chance to do it and I wasn't about to wait yet another year for you."

"Wait - another year?"

"I had hoped that you would pick me last year," Hermione stated. "I feel as though you weren't getting my hints. So… if you're interested, you need to… to do it back."

Remus grinned and lifted up his club. Instead of knocking it against Hermione, he used it to push her wild mane of hair from her face. He moved closer, looking into her brown eyes. "Hermione, do you want to be my mate?" he asked, making sure.

She beamed at him and the club in her hand fell to the floor. Before he knew it, Hermione was in his arms. "Of course," she said softly. "So, my shelter or yours?"

...oOo...

Sirius pushed Remus to the front, before him and Alice. Though he was the head hunter and should be approved first, both him and Alice had already gone through this once before.

The union of the two mates was quickly declared and Remus couldn't help but press his lips against his mate's lips. This was his mate. He was finally mated. He was finally with Hermione.

"How soon can we get out of here?" she whispered.

Remus looked around, noticing all eyes were fixed on Sirius and Alice. He knew he should stick around and celebrate with his friend, but Hermione was looking lovely in the dress-furs she had worn for the occassion.

"Lead the way, mate," Hermione murmured. Remus hesitated, eyes on Sirius and Alice. Could he really go at such an important time? He sould he staying to congratulate Sirius. He should be watching Harry and Luna, both who he cared a great deal for. He should be there to watch Tonks move on from him.

Sirius glanced towards Remus, frowning at the sight of his friend. "Go," Sirius mouthed, giving Remus a pointed look. "Have fun!"

Hermione huffed and grabbed Remus' hand. "We can all congratulate each other later or tomorrow," she insisted. "Remus, show me where I'll be sleeping."

He grinned at her, forgetting about everyone else. He made sure not to look towards either his parents or Hermione's parents as the pair walked towards the nearby huts.

"Well, this is where I live," Remus said, pushing aside the large leaves that covered the entrance to his small shelter. "It's not much, but…"

"It's perfect for us," Hermione insisted, glancing around before turning to him. "So, this is our bed."

"It… it is"

Hermione smiled. "I'm your mate, Remus. Treat me like it. There's only so many hints I can drop. We chose each other. I'm yours and you're mine."

Remus nodded his head. "I'm glad you chose me," he said. "If you hadn't, I wouldn't have picked anyone else. It's only you I wanted."

"And I only wanted you. When I saw you with Nymphadora, I really thought… I was terrified that I had pushed you to pick someone and that someone was her. When you walked away, the relief I felt - I can't even find the words to explain. I love you, Remus."

He beamed at the words and pulled Hermione into his arms. "I love you too." His gaze moved to the animal furs that made up his bed. "Let me show you how much."

* * *

3606 words

Thanks to Lizzy for betaing.


	21. A Good Deed

Written for:

Granger Danger Challenge - First Meet - Hermione/Remus

Hogwarts Assignment 4 - History of Muggles - 1B - Write about a house-fire.

Cottonwood Wand - Pairing: Hermione/Remus, Item: Sweater/Jumper, Word: Appreciate

Showtime - (word) Assistance

Golden Ticket - 110 - Milk of human kindness - Write about someone doing a good deed.

* * *

A Good Deed

* * *

Remus knew the house across the street had been sold. He had seen the sign come down, he had seen the moving van come and the boxes and furniture been unpacked by the moving company. He had seen the van leave.

What he hadn't seen was his new neighbours. Though, due to work, Remus didn't have a chance to head over to the house to introduce himself. Not when he had to work and then came home to look after his young son, doing homework and sticking to a routine each evening.

He told himself he'd stop by the following weekend with some cookies or something and introduce himself and Teddy.

When the weekend arrived, Remus was woken up at three am by alarms blaring and sirens. He climbed out of bed as Teddy ran in, distressed by the noise.

A glimpse out of the window confirmed his fears. Settling Teddy in front of the television with a chocolate bar (something Teddy didn't get to do often), Remus closed the door, made sure that he could see Teddy through the window, and headed outside with a thick blanket and a pair of his slippers to where a young woman stood, wearing pyjamas and socks and shivering in the cold.

"Miss?" he said. "Is this your house?"

She spun around, her eyes wide and her hair a mane on top of her head and Remus couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was but pushed the thought away. He watched her nod and he offered the blanket, helping her wrap it around herself before dropping the slippers to the ground. "They might be a little big, but they are warm," he said.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Is everyone out of the house?"

"Every… oh, it's just me there," she said. "No one else there thankfully. I got out safely."

Remus glanced back at the house, spotting Teddy through the window, before turning his attention back.

"I'm Remus Lupin, I live just here. I was planning on stopping by and introducing myself. Do you need any assistance? I know that's a stupid question - I mean, what can I do to help?"

He followed Hermione's gaze to where the flames were being put out by the firemen. "Hermione Granger. I don't know - got a spare house?" she joked, though her voice shook slightly.

"I do have a sofa," Remus replied. "Though I have a four-year-old son and he wakes very early."

Hermione hesitated for a long time and Remus understood. A stranger was offering her somewhere to sleep and she had every right to be wary, not knowing him.

Finally she nodded her head. "I wouldn't want to be an inconvenience," she murmured.

"You're not," Remus insisted. "Not at all!"

He stayed outside with Hermione as she spoke to the firemen. The pair locked her house up and walked back to Remus, with Hermione still clutching the blanket.

After some consideration, Remus grabbed the air mattress from the cupboard and set up a bed in Teddy's room, allowing Hermione his room. As nice as she seemed, he needed to be wary of strangers too - he had a young son after all. And it made more sense for him to be in Teddy's room.

Because if he had Teddy sharing with him and had Hermione in Teddy's room, he might wake her up early when he wanted to play with his toys.

...oOo...

The next morning Remus had Teddy dressed and ready. Sirius had been informed of the situation and had agreed to have Teddy over for the weekend so Remus could offer his new neighbour any assistance she needed.

Remus made breakfast for him and Hermione before heading up to his room and knocking on the door, letting his neighbour know.

She came downstairs not long after, the hair framing her face slightly damp and Remus knew she had taken a quick wash. "You are free to use the shower if you need," he said. "I'll grab some old clothes. I'm sure I can find something that fits until we've gone through your house."

"We?" She looked shocked as she slipped into one of the seats at the table. "I've already taken advantage of your kindness enough, Remus," she said. "I can't ask this of you."

"You didn't ask," Remus replied with a smile. "I'm offering. One of Teddy's godfathers has already stopped by to take him for the weekend so I'm free today and tomorrow. You'll need to get your place sorted, call any insurance companies. Do you have family to inform?"

"My parents are in Australia," Hermione said. "I'll call about insurance once I have a look at the damage. I… I'll book a hotel too."

"You can stay here for a few days until you get sorted," Remus replied. "My house is big enough for a house-guest."

"I can't allow you to give up your room for me again," Hermione insisted.

"I'll move some of Teddy's things into my room and you can sleep in there if you prefer," Remus offered. "Do you not have friends who'll put you up?"

Hermione gave a small shrug and shook her head. "Not everyone is as kind as you."

"It's karma," Remus said in return. "Do a good deed and something good will come back around. Though, it's nice to help people and not expect anything in return."

Hermione laughed and the sound caused butterflies in Remus' stomach. "I'm not sure I believe in karma myself," she said. "But you don't get nothing from this. I feel like I've made a new friend."

"A new friend sounds like something good," Remus said with a warm smile. "Proof that karma exists."

"I think we'll have to agree to disagree here," Hermione said. She glanced down at the plate. "Thank you, Remus."

"You're more than welcome," he replied, feeling sad that Hermione had no one to turn to in her time of need and deciding that he would help her as long as she needed help.

...oOo...

The pair had walked into town after lunch. Hermione was wearing a hoodie that Harry had left during the previous weekend and a pair of Harry's tracksuit bottoms. She also wore one of Remus' t-shirts underneath the hoodie.

"I promise you I won't take long," she said. "I'm not really that fond of clothes shopping and like to be out as quick as possible."

"Well, there's a Costa up the street. I can meet you there in an hour?" Remus offered. "If that's enough time?"

"More than enough," Hermione replied with a smile.

"This shopping centre has a Primark and... " he frowned slightly, thinking. "Ah, a peacocks and I'm certain there are other women's shops here. If you don't find what you need, I'm sure I've almost been overrun by women coming out of a clothes shop next to the library—"

"Library?" Hermione said eagerly, cutting him off. "I could… no. I don't have anything set up yet…"

"I have my card with me. If you need any books, we can head in there later."

"That'd be great." She beamed at him. "I was going to stop in the bookshop for now, but that'll help until I get my house in order. I'll see you in an hour, Remus."

Remus watched Hermione walk away before turning to a nearby shop. He needed to buy a new set of sheets for Hermione that weren't covered with planets or superheroes. After that, he'd get a key cut as Hermione might be at his for a few days and it allowed her to come and go as she pleased.

He had a few errands to run and finally he made it back to the cafe to find Hermione in line already.

"I'll get the drinks," she insisted as Remus approached. "What are you having?"

After insisting on doing it himself and being fixed with a look that he didn't want to be on the end of again, Remus told Hermione that he wanted a hot chocolate with chocolate flakes on the top. He took her shopping bags and headed to one of the comfortable tables at the back where they had armchairs.

...oOo...

Hermione's eyes were fixed on the flake bar Remus pulled from his pocket. "What are you doing?"

"Making this more chocolatey," Remus said, breaking the bar in half and dropping the first half into his hot chocolate. He glanced at hers. "I don't usually share my chocolate, but you must try it."

Hermione took the bar and dropped it in, before stirring it with her spoon. "And you brought it with you?"

"I always have chocolate with me."

"Because of Teddy?"

"Yes, but even before Teddy… I've been told I have an addiction," Remus admitted.

Hermione giggled. "There are worse things," she replied. "So… it's just you and Teddy in the house?"

Remus nodded. Hermione had seen the picture of him and Tonks with baby Teddy and was curious. Remus would have taken the picture down but he didn't want Teddy to forget about his mum in the months she was away.

"My ex-wife, Dora," he said. "She travelled a lot for work and I was the sole carer for Teddy. She settled in France and… wanted to marry someone else so we divorced. There was a fight over Teddy. I refused to give him up. My friend's father is a lawyer." Remus stopped, wondering why he was telling Hermione so much.

"She fell in love whilst you were still married?"

"Yes," Remus replied sadly. "She's still in France and has a new family there."

Hermione sighed. "I couldn't imagine having a child and ever leaving them," she said, shaking her head. "I love children. In fact, when I start work on Monday…"

"You have a job? What do you do?" Remus asked.

"I'm going to be working at… Beechtree Primary School."

Remus smiled. "The same school Teddy goes to," he said. "So, your dream was to teach?"

"It always has been. As a child, I liked to pretend to call the register and I'd have my dolls lined up with a pencil each. My mother also bought me a blackboard," Hermione said, laughing. "They retired a few years ago and headed to Australia. I decided to stay here and go to University. I lived the other side of London until I got this job and thought a new start would be nice, but it's pretty lonely."

"Well, you have me and Teddy now, so when your house is in order, you're welcome over anytime for a cup of tea if you're in need of some company. Also, if you like books, you may have noticed the bookcases. You're welcome to look through anytime."

Remus was momentarily stunned by the bright smile on Hermione's lips. "Well, I'll keep an eye out for Teddy," she said. "It's my first teaching job and I can't wait. Speaking of kids, I don't know how to repay you for everything you're doing for me. If you ever need my help or need a last minute babysitter or something…"

"Thank you." He couldn't help but smile. "So, how's your hot chocolate?"

She glanced down at it before bringing it to her lips. As she swallowed some down, she let out a soft sigh.

Remus quickly drank some of his so he could take the focus off his beautiful neighbour. He was so screwed.

...oOo...

The pair had been to Hermione's house to open up all of the windows and doors and to try and salvage what they could. Things such as books were ruined, as was everything in the kitchen. Furniture was burned and only a few items remained, such as a couple of photos in the hallway and some of the items from Hermione's room. They threw the clothes into binbags to bring over to Remus' in the hopes that they were salvageable and Hermione spent the afternoon on the phone to her parents, the insurance company and anyone else she needed to contact.

Remus spent the afternoon doing loads of washing and hoping for the best as each pile of clothes were put onto the washing line in his garden. When evening came around, takeaway was ordered and the pair lazed around on the sofa, Hermione stealing the control and flicking through Netflix and assessing the 'watch again' list on Remus' account.

"There's a lot of rom-coms here," she pointed out, amused.

"What can I say? I'm a romantic at heart," he replied with a smile. "You can choose anything you like, Hermione. I don't mind."

"What about Twilight?" she asked.

Remus paled. "Actually, I've changed my mind. Perhaps it's safer if I choose."

"You know I was joking, right?" Hermione laughed. "You were a part way through a documentary. Do you want to start that from the beginning? I love documentaries."

"If you're sure," Remus replied. "Do you want snacks?"

"It'll ruin dinner," Hermione said. "I think after… you have a chocolate fudge cake. Should we treat ourselves?"

"We should," Remus insisted.

...oOo...

The week passed quickly and Teddy was dropped off for dinner on Sunday. Remus couldn't help watching the easy way Hermione interacted with his son, asking him about school and with Teddy entertaining her with his own stories. Dinner made them feel like a family and it was both welcoming and disconcerting.

He knew he shouldn't get attached with Hermione but couldn't help it. She fit in so well in their home, that he dreaded when the work would be done in her home and she would move back out. Over the week, he had quickly fallen into the habit of walking Hermione and Teddy to the school, watching them walk in together, hand in hand, before heading to his bookshop. He met them both on the way out of school, leaving the bookshop in the hands of Luna who was the manager.

Friday night rolled around and Remus had forgotten completely that it was his turn to host game night. That was until everyone turned up straight from work, walking into his house without even knocking and causing Hermione to get a fright.

Remus came rushing downstairs at her shout and froze as he took in the sight. Harry, James, Lily and Sirius all stood staring at him. Luna was busy setting the table, paying Hermione no mind and Neville was hovering uncertainly near the kitchen with bags of takeaway.

"What—"

"Remus, game night at your house tonight," Lily said. "You should have mentioned you had company, we would have rearranged or had it at one of our houses."

"Ah, I'm sorry. I forgot," Remus said. "This is my neighbour, Hermione. She's staying here whilst she gets her place in order. It's the one across the street."

"The one that looks like it was on fire?" Harry asked. "Well, if you need any help with it…" he glanced at Hermione and gave her a smile. "So, up for game night?"

"Sure," she replied. "I'll help… okay, I'm not sure what to do." She glanced at the food. "Plates, I'll get plates. I can also get snacks sorted." She quickly disappeared into the kitchen and Sirius turned to Remus, grinning widely.

"Remus, I'm impressed. You moved a hottie into the house," Sirius stated. "So, did you move her into your bed too?"

"Of course not," Remus snapped. "She needed help and is new to the area. What was I going to do? I didn't invite her here to take advantage of her."

"Fair enough, but you haven't noticed how smoking hot she is?"

"Of course I have. But what am I going to do? Make a move and make her uncomfortable? Of course not, Sirius. I'm too old for her and she wouldn't be interested. I've at least made a good friend and done a good deed and that's what matters."

"How do you know she doesn't like you?" Sirius pushed.

Remus sighed and turned his attention to Lily who nodded slightly. "Sirius, I think that's enough. Despite your lack of… understanding, Remus is an adult and can make his own choices. I'm going to freshen up. Harry, can you go and get Teddy's games out please. Luna, Neville, set the table."

"What about me?" James asked.

"You start taking the food out of the bags," Lily ordered.

Everyone started doing as they were told and Remus and Sirius moved out of the way, towards the kitchen. Sirius stopped him by the door. "Sorry, mate," he said. "I just… after what my cousin did, I just want to see you happy again. When we walked in, she was sitting with Teddy doing his homework. It was quite the picture. Domestic. I immediately thought you had a lady-friend that you were just waiting to introduce us to. I mean, she's wearing a cardigan. Why wouldn't we assume?"

"She's just a friend," Remus insisted. "We've only known each other a week."

"And she's living in your house, sitting and teaching your son. How do you feel about her?"

"Does that matter?" Remus replied. He let out a tired sigh. "Like I said, I'm too old for her. She'd never take another look at me, Sirius. The fact that I'm falling for her doesn't matter in the slightest. I'm not going to do anything that'd ruin this friendship."

"And keeping your feelings to yourself are quite selfish," Sirius replied. "She's living here under your roof without any knowledge of your feelings."

"And then she'll leave and go to a hotel," Remus responded. "I plan to help her until she's ready to go back to her own place. Nothing more."

"And if age didn't matter?" Sirius asked. "If you could have what you wanted?"

"In a dream world you mean? Well, in a dream world, Hermione would feel the same way. She'd stay here with me and Teddy and choose not to leave. We'd all be happy together, but that world is not this world."

...oOo...

Remus smiled as he walked into the kitchen where Hermione was pulling glasses from the cupboard. He pointed to a menu attached to the fridge. "We need to grab your food," he said. "What are you having?"

She looked distracted, her eyes took a moment before finding his and a smile appeared on her lips. "Of course. How about a chicken madras, garlic bread and rice. I'll split some bombay aloo with someone if anyone is having some."

Remus smiled as he grabbed the menu. "I'll call it through. Sirius can pick it up."

"I'm sorry about my reaction to your friends… family?"

"Friends, though they feel like family. Sirius is actually the cousin of my ex. He introduced us - me, Sirius and James went to school together when we were eleven. Harry is James and Lily's son. Luna is his girlfriend, I may have mentioned her, and Neville is another friend of his. Sometimes we have more people - Neville's boyfriend sometimes comes, as does the Weasley family, though there was a falling out between Harry and Ginny. They used to date and things got a bit awkward so they've skipped things for the last few months."

"I'm sure I'll get used to their names. I mean… not wanting to assume… I…"

"You're welcome to every Friday game night we have," Remus insisted. "Every Friday at this time."

"I look forward to joining your little group," Hermione replied, beaming at him. "You've done so much for me, Remus. Thank you." She stood on her tiptoes, leaning in and placing a kiss to Remus' cheek before turning to grab the plates.

...oOo...

A game was played with Teddy whilst Sirius headed to get the food and Teddy demanded a story from Hermione when he had finished his own dinner and gotten into bed.

Remus didn't know what he was going to do when Hermione left. He didn't expect Teddy to become attached to her so quickly. She had been there a week and it felt like she was a part of them.

"You know, it's quickly becoming my favourite part of the day," she murmured as the door closed over, Teddy fighting to keep his eyes open. "This. Putting Teddy to bed."

Remus only smiled at her words, not wanting to express what it meant to him.

"So, are their any team games?" Hermione asked.

"I think there may be," Remus replied.

"Well, I think me and you can take the other teams. What do you think?"

"I think you're onto something there," Remus pointed out softly. He quietly led the way down the hallway and down the stairs to the living room where they found Neville putting more bowls of snacks out. Hermione slipped into the empty seat next to Remus.

"Dead of Winter," Sirius said, eagerly. "Nothing like a bit of fighting zombies for a Friday night."

"I've never played this before," Hermione said. "Can I have the instructions?"

They were passed over to Hermione and she began to read them eagerly as the rest set up the game.

...oOo...

"I had a great time," Hermione said softly. "So, do we host next week too because I could cook for it."

"You'd do that?"

"Yeah, I'll be honest. I've always wanted to hold a dinner party. I know this is your house, not mine, but… it'd be fun, wouldn't it?"

"It really would," Remus said. Planning future dinner parties were good. It meant that Hermione was sticking around.

"Well… goodnight, Remus," Hermione said, leaning up and placing a kiss against his cheek. She hesitated by the door, her eyes on him for a long moment before slipping into Teddy's room.

Remus sighed as he turned to his own room, his gaze falling on Teddy stretched across the whole bed. He carefully moved Teddy to one side of it before getting in the other side.

An hour later, Remus was still awake when he heard the creak of the stairs. He couldn't help but get out of his own bed, knowing Hermione was downstairs and not sleeping.

He found her by the kettle. She gave him a tired smile and pulled out another mug, setting it down next to hers.

"Couldn't sleep?" she asked.

"No," he replied. "It's a good thing it's the weekend. Something on your mind?"

"A few things, but nothing to talk about just now. I may need your opinion in the future. How about we have a cup of tea and switch on Netflix? You have any blankets?"

"I'll go and grab them," Remus said. By the time he did so, the tea was on the coffee table in the living room.

A movie was switched on and Hermione leaned against Remus, snuggling under the blanket.

And when she fell asleep, Remus couldn't bring himself to wake her to go upstairs. He turned off the television and fixed the blanket over them both before letting himself doze off.

...oOo...

"Wonderful meal, Kitten," Sirius said, pushing his plate away and grinning at her. "Maybe I'll share my house if you cook like that."

"Thanks but no thanks, I might catch fleas," she replied, causing James to let out a laugh.

"I like her," James insisted. "Make sure you keep her around."

"Speaking of which, what's happening about your house?" Harry asked.

"Well, it… it should be ready to move into next week," Hermione admitted. "But I wanted… I mean... " she hesitated. "But I'm of course expecting delays of course."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "We're not buying it," he said. "Tell the truth, Kitten."

"Fine. I like it here. I want to stay here. No, I mean I want to stay here with Remus and Teddy." Her cheeks reddened but she didn't turn her gaze from Sirius. "Happy?"

"Delighted," he replied. "You hear that, Remus?"

"Remus, maybe this is a conversation for the kitchen?" She stood up and walked from the room, Remus following her as the others called out their drink orders which Hermione and Remus both ignored.

"You want to stay here with us?" Remus asked, hopefully. "I mean, you're more than welcome to -"

Hermione quickly crossed the room, leaning up and catching Remus' lips with hers before he could say anything more. Despite his surprise, Remus didn't hesitate to grab her, pulling her closer. He savoured the feel of her lips on his as they softly moved, and he didn't hesitate to deepen the kiss. Hermione's arms reached up, wrapping around his neck.

He trailed his hand up her back, over the soft material of her jumper, letting it tangle into the mane of hair he had thought about many times, and he spun her around, pressing her against the counter. Her fingers trailed over his neck and he pulled away for breath.

Hermione looked shocked at the intensity of the kiss and Remus smiled softly. "So, dinner tomorrow night? I can get Sirius to babysit again."

"Only if it's a date," Hermione replied. She leaned up, softly brushing her lips over Remus'. "Does this mean Teddy gets his room back?"

Remus couldn't help but grin at the words. "That's completely up to you, but I'm not going to complain," he murmured. He reached for her hand. "If we don't go back out there, you know they'll all end up in here under the pretence of needing—"

The door opened and Sirius and Lily walked in. "Just getting those drinks you promised," the pair said together. Sirius looked disappointed that he hadn't seen anything happen.

"You guys are no fun," he muttered.

"We are, you'll just be at your home and not here to see it," Hermione replied with a grin. "But you could help us out. Babysit Teddy tomorrow? Remus is taking me to dinner."

"First date?" Lily asked. When Hermione nodded, her smile widened. "How about a girl's lunch and some shopping in the day? We'll see if Luna wants to come along too. I'll tell you what underwear Remus—"

"Don't listen to her, she doesn't have a clue what I like… not that I expect to see your underwear, it's just…"

"I'd love to go underwear shopping," Hermione replied with a grin. "I need to have something nice to wear on my date tomorrow."

Sirius quickly slipped out of the room. "Prongs, what are the odds that Moony gets laid tomorrow? I'll bet fifty."

"Do you really think I'm going to take that bet with the way they've been looking at each other all night?" they heard James say. Hermione's face reddened again.

"Were we that obvious?" she asked.

"Dear, even Harry worked it out," Lily said softly. "I'll give you a minute alone, but be quick because Sirius…"

Remus nodded and Lily turned to leave.

Hermione shifted back into Remus' arms. "So, have I thanked you or told you how much I appreciate your help?"

"You have, but you're welcome to continue to do so," Remus murmured, his lips seeking hers out again.

* * *

Review Please :)

Thanks to Lizzy for betaing


	22. Chocolate Surprise

The Musical Category Competition - Galinda/Glinda - Write about Hermione Granger

Staircase Challenge - Write about a Muggleborn - Prompt: eating

Roald Dahl Challenge: 250. Seedless aniseeds - Write about a surprise.

* * *

 **Chocolate Surprise**

* * *

Hermione began to stack the plates, a satisfied smile on her face as she noticed they were all empty. After her year of being on the run with Harry followed by the year spent back at Hogwarts when she had _somehow_ ended up going back in time to the Marauders time, she hadn't had much of a chance to learn to cook real meals. They had only left Hogwarts two months ago.

But upon finishing Hogwarts, she eagerly was swept along with Sirius' signing them up to a cookery class after Lily had banned James from attending the same one as Sirius. James was assigned Alice as a chaperone instead as Lily insisted that no teacher deserved both James and Sirius. Now was her chance to test out her new skills and she had been nervous in case she hadn't done well.

"I'll get the dessert, shall I?" Remus asked, standing up and reaching for the plates before Hermione could stop him. She beamed at him, getting a warm smile in return.

"Who told you I have dessert?" she asked.

"I can smell the chocolate," Remus pointed out. "Werewolf."

Hermione placed the cutlery on the top plate. "So that enhances your sense of smell, or is this a Lupin/Chocolate thing?"

"Both," Sirius replied from across the table. "I think it's something in the Lupin blood that just tells them when chocolate is nearby."

"That wouldn't surprise me," Hermione laughed. "Thank you, Remus, it's a handmade chocolate fudge cake. It'll stay nice and hot. There's also a tub of ice cream in the freezer. I'll come and help you."

"No. You did all this work for the dinner party, so why don't you sit down and let me handle this?" Remus insisted, leaning in and placing a kiss to Hermione's cheek.

Remus left the room and Hermione flicked her wand at the tablecloth, clearing away all of the crumbs and spilled food. "Would anyone like a drink?" she asked, her eyes falling on James' empty glass as she looked for something to do.

"No," everyone quickly replied with such speed that Hermione couldn't help but be suspicious. She narrowed her eyes at them, trying to suss it out.

"Alice, Lily, is this a prank?" she checked.

"Not a prank," Alice replied, her brown eyes fixed intently on the doorway behind Hermione which led to the kitchen.

Hermione sighed. Due to the group having grown up together and Hermione only getting to know them in the last year, She sometimes felt like an outsider. Slowly she was feeling more a part of the group and she knew it would take more time.

Though it still wasn't a nice feeling. But when she had started dating Remus not long after her arrival at Hogwarts, it had made significant headway for her acceptance.

She gazed around the table again, not liking the matching smirks on Sirius and James' faces. She trusted the pair with her life but not with her dinner party. She opened her mouth again to question them. Before she could say anything, all eyes looked past her and she knew Remus was returning.

Remus carefully set each plate down, leaving Hermione's' until last. She could feel the anticipation from everyone else and couldn't work out what was happening.

"Thank you," she said, reaching for her spoon as Remus slipped back into his own seat. She hesitated when realising Remus hadn't reached for his own spoon.

Knowing that Remus would never prank her, especially knowing how hard she had worked for the dinner party, Hermione cut into the cake.

The others began to eat too, and Hermione snuck glances at Remus, glad that he was enjoying her cake so much.

It wasn't until she was halfway through the cake that Hermione noticed something. Instead of her spoon hitting the bottom of the plate, she felt something stopping her. She couldn't breathe. She had somehow messed up and dropped something into the cake. What the hell did she drop into it? Was it just her piece or the others?

Silence fell around her and Hermione was suspicious again. The panic immediately faded as she used her spoon to turn the bit of cake over.

Her eyes fell on a ring that was stuck to the bottom of the cake.

Hermione forced herself to stay calm at the sight of it. She didn't want to jump to conclusions. She didn't want to make an assumption and mess things up.

She remembered Remus and Tonks back in her time and the hardships they went through. She remembered how much work Tonks had to put in to even get Remus to consider dating her. Hermione had managed easier, but she had assumed that it was because there was no age difference and this Remus wasn't jaded by the war and all the people he had lost. She was scared of getting her hopes up to find out she was wrong. No. She'd wait until it was clear.

"Remus?"

As though startled into action by her speaking, Remus moved closer, reaching out and taking the ring from the cake. He murmured a cleaning charm before glancing at the girls for help.

"One knee," Lily hissed, which told Hermione all she needed to know. The second Remus' knee touched the floor, she was pulling him up again, whispering yes between the kisses.

Her back found the wall, the door, the hall.

"So… should we wait here until you're done?" Sirius called after them.

"We'll be back tomorrow night to celebrate," Frank called, shoving Sirius towards the door as Hermione and Remus almost fell through the door to the bedroom.

"Say it again," Remus demanded, guiding her to the bed.

"Yes," Hermione said. "Yes, I will marry you!"

* * *

Review Please :)


	23. A Perfect First Date

Written for:

Granger Danger Challenge: First Date

The Musical Category Challenge - Joanne - Write about Hermione Granger

Roald Dahl Challenge - 340. Cinnamon kisses - Write about a first kiss.

Staircase Challenge - Staircase 5 - Task: write about a first date - (word) Distorted

National Comic Book Day - Character: Remus Lupin

* * *

 **A Perfect First Date**

 **Hermione/Remus**

James/Sirius (a new one for me! Usually I can only ship them in a triad with Remus, so this is new...)

* * *

Hermione knew exactly who it was sitting across from her. How could she not know Remus Lupin? Even though he was so much younger now than in her own time, Hermione felt she would know him anywhere.

"Remus Lupin," he said, introducing himself.

"Hermione Granger," she replied, holding out her hand to shake his. Remus took it as though he intended to shake it, but brought it to his lips instead. She smiled, suppressing a laugh. She had no doubts that Sirius had told him to do that. She found it quite an endearing action, coming from Remus.

"So, how do you know Sirius?" Remus asked.

"We took a cooking class together," Hermione replied when Remus let go of her hand. "We were put at the same table. He flirted, I told him he wasn't my type and he persisted. I got the impression that it was harmless, so I let him continue until he had no more pick-up lines left, and then he determined that he had a friend that was my type. By the end of three weeks of lessons, he had worn me down enough to go on a blind date. I'd heard all about you, James and Peter and I was a bit scared that there was a 66% chance that I'd end up with the wrong friend."

"Ah, if you were expecting James…" he grinned as he pretended to stand, but Hermione grabbed his hand.

"No you don't," she said, laughing. "You sounded very normal and I had it on good authority that we'd get along great, though Sirius didn't actually tell me it was you coming. From what I've heard, he knows a lot of single men. I was actually quite scared at who would sit down. That's the problem with blind dates."

"Sirius' authority? You have me wondering what else he said."

Hermione's eyebrows raised. "Do you really want to know?"

Remus hesitated before nodding. "I should find out. It would be good to get an idea of what expectations he's left you with."

"Oh nothing much. You like reading, bookish, very smart. Excellent in bed. He then went on to explain how… well-endowed you are…" Hermione blushed at the words. "I actually felt concerned over how long he talked about it."

Remus laughed. "It's actually quite mild for Sirius," he admitted. "But play your cards right…" he winked, causing Hermione to giggle again.

"But in all seriousness, this is just a blind date… a first date, if all goes well, so there's no rush for you to find out if Sirius is telling the truth. But I must warn you, some of his truth is a distorted version of the real truth."

"Well, it's going wonderfully so far," Hermione insisted.

"I'm glad you said that. I was thinking it myself. Would you like a drink before we look at the menus?"

Hermione nodded. "Thank you. I'll have a butterbeer please. I'll have the occasional drink, but I'm not a big drinker and I may have an addiction to butterbeer."

"That sounds good. I'll have the same. I'll head to the bar and grab some."

Hermione smiled and nodded. Remus stood up to leave.

Seconds later, the chair was taken by Sirius. Hermione stared at him. "You do know that I'm on a date with Remus, right?"

"Yeah. I was watching. You were both smiling, so it's going well?"

"Great. What are you doing here?"

"Making sure that neither of you mess this up," Sirius insisted. "From what I know, Remus is a bit useless with girls… and you… well, you were bossing me around a lot at cooking so I thought I should be here to help."

"You didn't know how to peel potatoes," Hermione pointed out. "You'd be failing. Nay - they'd have kicked you out completely if you didn't have my help."

"True, I appreciate every bit of help, but that doesn't change the fact that you were bossy."

"And I'll continue to be so where needed. Sirius, leave. I'm on a great date with your friend and you should be on one with James."

"Hey. I'll have you know that… we're not dating… but he's probably wondering where I am."

"He probably misses you," Hermione insisted, seeing a look in Sirius' eyes that she never noticed before. She wasn't sure if she should be encouraging him to seek out James like this, but from what Sirius had told her just a few days ago, James and Lily had broken up. He had insisted that this time it was for good.

Now Sirius' almost smug tone made sense. Everything clicked into place and she stared at Sirius. Her first comment had been in jest, but she had somehow hit the nail on the head.

"He probably does," Remus agreed knowingly, appearing next to them at the table, drinks in hand. "Sirius, we've talked about James…"

"Yeah, but… he keeps getting back together with Lily."

"He cares for her, but they are destructive," Remus pointed out. "She hated him until near the end of Hogwarts. They break up every few weeks."

"Yeah, but this time he said that it was the end. He said that... they have officially separated. That it's over. He packed a bag and everything. He said he only stayed because of Harry but can't stay anymore."

"Have you and James ever fought?" Hermione asked Sirius.

"Once. I… I told… someone something that could have hurt my friends," Sirius admitted. "But—"

"So once. In the whole time you've known him, you've fought one time, yet, James and Lily fight all of the time. Sirius, I don't mean to interfere, but I've learnt that you can't get what you want if you don't say anything. If James and Lily aren't together anymore, what's stopping you? Why not make your move, confess your feelings?"

"Remus, what do you think?" Sirius asked nervously.

"I think Hermione is right," Remus agreed. "We don't know how James feels, but he's never shied away from your hugs or flirting. I think if he doesn't feel the same, things won't change between you because James would never let that happen. But if he does… Sirius, it doesn't hurt to try."

Sirius gave them both an uncertain look and Hermione stood up, moving around the table. "Sirius, just go there, be you, and make a move. Who could resist you?"

"You did," he said with a smirk.

"Well, clearly I did not see what a fine specimen of man you are and now I've clearly lost you to James. Go and seduce the pants off him… literally."

"He's still married," Sirius murmured.

"If they have split, then they are separated. It's not like he's sneaking around behind Lily's back if they aren't together anymore," Hermione pointed out.

Sirius nodded and strode out of the restaurant and Hermione returned to her seat. "Now, back to our date." She hesitated. "Do you think I did the right thing, sending him after James?"

"I've told him that in the past myself, but he's quite stubborn."

"I just wanted Sirius to have his chance to tell James how he feels before it's too late. Though from what I've heard of James, I think the whole world will soon be in danger."

Remus chuckled. "You're right," he said. He slid the drink over to her. "So… to James and Sirius. Let's hope they're happy." He held his drink up.

"And to what I consider to be a great first date."

"And more good dates like this one," Remus added, shyly.

"Without the Sirius drama," Hermione said.

"Trust me, everything involves Sirius drama," Remus pointed out. "Sure you can handle it?"

"What can I say, I'm confident that you're worth the drama," Hermione said, grinning. She clinked her drink against Remus' before taking a sip and enjoying the delightful taste of it. She set the glass down and picked up her menu. "Now," she murmured, glancing over the menu at her date. "I've heard the chocolate cake here is the best chocolate cake in the world. Are we sticking around for dessert?"

Remus stared at her. "You're a woman after my own heart," he insisted. "Of course. Only crazy people skip dessert and chocolate cake."

"Indeed," Hermione agreed, turning her gaze to the menu. She hadn't expected to end up meeting the Marauders when she accidentally moved back in time, but it seemed like fate intended her to meet them when she found Sirius Black in her muggle cooking class, struggling on how to cook without magic.

And she was glad he wore her down because she was on a date with Remus Lupin and though she had never seen Remus in that light before (because when they had met, she was thirteen), now she could appreciate how handsome he was and how sweet. She couldn't wait to get to know him and by extension, get to know his friends better.

Hermione ordered her food when the waitress came by, but hesitated as she recalled a book signing that she was planning on going to and was uncertain whether to mention it to Remus. She found herself enjoying Remus' company immensely, but her brief, almost non-existent dating history told her that she should wait for Remus to make any further plans. Well, that and Lavender Brown's advice. Hermione couldn't help but pick it up during her time in the same dorm as the popular girl.

"So, tell me all about Hogwarts," Hermione insisted. "I've read _'Hogwarts, a History'_ , so many times. I'd have loved to go there."

"It's wonderful," Remus said, leaning forward, his eyes lighting up at the mere mention of his former school. "I'm not sure where to start. The Professors, the lessons, dorms, towers… grounds… what would you like to hear about first?"

"Secret passages and hidden places," Hermione requested. "The Great Lake too."

"Well, I shouldn't be telling you this, but we knew all of the passages," Remus insisted excitedly. Hermione's smile widened as Remus began to detail the adventures that led to him and his friends seeking out the passages. She noticed that he didn't mention the cloak and the map and carefully omitted some information, but she didn't mind. They were both entitled to their secrets.

...oOo…

"I had a wonderful time," Remus said, as they began walking after the meal. His cardigan was draped over Hermione's shoulders as the temperature lowered unexpectedly. They both knew that there were warming charms yet neither removed their wand to cast one. Instead they walked slowly in the direction of Hermione's flat, Remus insisting on walking her home.

"Me too," Hermione replied softly. "Remind me to thank Sirius for introducing us."

"I think you did by sending him after James. I think if James had turned him down, he'd have been back, needing me to help him deal with it. Sirius doesn't do well being alone."

"Congratulate them for me then," Hermione replied. "So… wanna do this again?"

"I was hoping you'd say that. I tend to be quite nervous when asking anyone out. I managed twice in school and got turned down both times."

Hermione frowned. "Their loss," she replied. "I wasn't very good myself. I had a friend that had feelings for me, but he… he wasn't that kind to me at times. We fought often and I think had it not been for our mutual friend, we wouldn't have ever spent time together. I did like him at first I must admit, I asked him out and everything and he said yes, but… then kissed another girl. I never really dated anyone actually. I had a couple of dates set up which went badly, and brought a guy to a party, but that's really it. This is probably the first time I feel like I've clicked with someone."

Remus' fingers found hers and he didn't look at her, but she could see the blush on his face and the curve of his lips. "Me too," he admitted. "Is it terrible that I'm glad none of your previous relationships worked out?"

"I don't think it's terrible. It's certainly not terrible that I'm glad none of yours have worked out either. I think if either of those girls said yes, they'd have realised just how amazing spending time with you could be and I'd be on a date with one of Sirius' other friends."

"Peter," Remus commented. "Though I'm very glad you're not on a date with him right now."

Hermione forced herself not to comment or pull a face at the name. She wasn't supposed to know Peter, just by name and Sirius' comments. "Me too."

Silence followed the comment as Hermione led the way back to her flat at the other end of Diagon Alley. They stopped at the door and Hermione could see the hope in Remus' eyes as he considered leaning in for a kiss.

Hermione was the one to close the distance between them. His hands came to rest on her hips as she tilted her head up, letting her lips linger on his for a long moment.

"I'm going to a book signing next weekend. If you're free on Saturday around 11…" she trailed off shyly.

"I'll pick you up," Remus promised, his tone expressing his eagerness to see her again. He let go of Hermione's hips as she stepped back, though there was a look in his eyes that told Hermione he wanted nothing more than to pull her into his arms and kiss her again. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight," she replied, giving him one last smile before turning to go inside, the cardigan still draped around her shoulders. She couldn't wait to see Remus again. There'd be lots of time for kissing, she decided. After all, this was quite new to both of them and Hermione saw no need to rush.

* * *

Review Please :)


	24. Trapped

Trapped

Hermione/Remus

Mention of Sirius/James towards the end.

* * *

Crystals and Gemstones: Write about a person or creature being captured against their will because of their beauty. 1000 word min

Gobstones: Yellow Stone: Gratitude, Accuracy: (character) Peter Pettigrew, Power: (Colour) Ivory, Technique: (creature) Mermaid

After School Club: Mario - Scenario: Kidnapping, Trope: Damsel In Distress, Item: Pipes

Around the World in Thirty-One Days: (emotion) Depressed

Writing Club - Repo - I Didn't Know I'd Love You So Much - (word) Saved

Writing Club - A Year In Entertainment - Book: (object) button

Granger Danger: Magical Creature!AU

Ultimate AU Promptathon Challenge - Mermaid!AU

National Comic Book Day Challenge - Quote - "You're much stronger than you think."

The Musical Category Competition - Aaron Burr - Write about somebody betraying a friend

Hogwarts Assignments - Astronomy - Earth - Write about someone being different to everyone else.

* * *

 **Thanks to Lizzy for betaing.**

* * *

Remus clutched his briefcase as he headed into the research building that his friend ran. Times were hard, even for a skilled scientist like himself, and the call from his old friend Peter had come at a great time. He had just finished a project and wanted to get working again.

He needed the money after all. Not everyone could afford to sit around and do nothing all day. Remus would be content to read his books all day if he could, but there were things to pay: rent. utilities, food, the water bill, council tax, plus the tv licence amongst other things.

But Peter promised that this job would pay very well. Remus wouldn't have to struggle again with the paychecks that he'd be receiving.

Remus had packed up his important belongings, paying to have them taken to his parent's house in Wales whilst he headed to an address a few miles from Brighton. A room had been rented near to the facility where he would be working and it was a lot cheaper than the flat he had been renting.

The best thing about renting a room in a house was that utilities, council tax and other bills tended to be included in the rent.

Remus hoped that this job would be what he needed to save up and return to Wales and do something else. Perhaps open a bookshop on the pier or something? London was lonely - but London was where the work was.

...oOo...

There were a couple of security checks on the way in and Remus was presented with his own badge to get in and out of the facility.

Once inside, he was brought to Peter's office and he eagerly awaited information on what he was to do.

"Remus! It's been years. How are you?"

Remus turned around in his chair and smiled warmly at his old friend. "Peter," he replied as Peter Pettigrew approached. "I've been good. Yourself?" He reached his hand out to shake Peter's before Peter headed around the desk and took a seat.

"I've called you here because of something top secret. It's classified so you can't talk about it with anyone."

Remus nodded quickly. Who would he even talk to about it?

"A woman is living in this facility. She's relatively harmless, but she has some issues with water. It has a terrible reaction to her body. She's also lost her voice—"

"Wouldn't this be something to take her to a doctor about?" Remus asked.

Peter shook his head. "No. This is an unknown condition. There are no recorded instances of hers. I merely need you to do the bloodwork, do the… work out why this is happening and stop it."

"I'm sure that won't be too difficult. But Peter, it may take a while."

"Take as long as you need," Peter replied.

"As for her loss of voice - how long has that been? Was it a cause of this issue she has with water? Is it like an allergy or..."

"You know, I've never actually heard her speak," Peter replied, frowning slightly. "But she should be able to. Perhaps the environment…" he trailed off, thinking hard. "Let's focus on one issue at a time. Cure her first, then we can see what to do about her voice. I can't talk about her water issue. She's fine to drink it and use a little, but other than that, she can't be allowed. I've signed a confidentiality agreement at work. You understand."

"Of course." Remus stood up but Peter waved for him to sit down again.

"I drew you up a contract. I'm sure you'll find the wage extremely agreeable. Of course this project requires your discretion."

Remus' eyes widened at the large sum of money. "That's very generous," he agreed, grabbing a pen from the desk and scanning the rest of the it.

Satisfied, he scribbled his name down and stood back up. "Where should I get set up?"

...oOo…

"Hello, I'm Remus Lupin. I'm the doctor that Peter hired." Remus pushed the door slightly, wondering why there had been no answer. Even though the woman couldn't talk, he had expected her to come to the door.

He didn't want to push it open in case she was indecent. It wouldn't look good to walk into her room to find her in the middle of changing, or in her underwear.

There were no protests and he pushed it a little more, letting it go slowly. After a minute had passed, he felt it safe to step into the room. Anyone would have had enough time to either close the door or pull something around them.

He stepped into the room, his eyes searching. The woman was sitting in the corner of the room on the bed. Her knees were drawn to her chest and she was leaning against the headboard, staring at the window. She was wearing a long t-shirt and a pair of long shorts and her bushy hair was pulled back haphazardly with a clip.

Remus walked over slowly, his gaze moving to the window. There was a beautiful view of the sea and he determined that Peter had picked this room for her to show her what she could expect when she was cured. It made sense - she'd see the end goal every time she looked.

"I'm Remus," he repeated with a smile. "I'm a scientist and I'm here to run tests on you. Peter wants me to help you."

Her caramel-brown eyes flicked to him for a second before moving back to the window. He took that as a sign that she had heard him.

"Now, I was thinking that we could spend a day or two talking to each other. I understand you haven't been speaking, though you should. I'm sure I'll understand why soon enough. How about we converse on paper? Or perhaps you know sign language? I could learn that for us to communicate."

There was no response and Remus cast about for something to say.

"This is a lovely room," he stated. "But there doesn't seem to be much in here. You must be bored. Perhaps I can bring some books in for you? Some art supplies… knitting needles, a yoga mat. Perhaps a radio to listen to some music? If you tell me what you like, I'll make sure I can help you."

With a shaky hand, she pointed at the window, out to the sea.

Remus shook his head. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "Peter said you have to stay here for now. But hopefully with my tests, we can fix whatever is wrong with you. Peter said something about your skin being affected by water." He gestured to her legs. "When we can get them staying like this, you'll be free to go for visits to the sea whenever you like."

Her arm slowly lowered and she wrapped it around her legs again. Her hold was tighter and her mouth set into a thin line.

Remus could tell by the expression that she wasn't going to say a word or even interact. Something he had said had upset his patient.

"We'll try again tomorrow," he said, turning and leaving the room. He'd make a note of the conversation. Perhaps if he learned where he went wrong, he could avoid it in the future. It would be harder to work on a cure if Peter wasn't able to tell him much and if the woman wouldn't tell him exactly what she was going through. Knowing what time of affliction the water caused her body, where the pain started, how it felt, how long it lasted and so forth, would help his research more.

...oOo…

The next day, Remus headed back to the room. He took his time heading inside, wishing that the woman could speak and actually invite him in. He'd have felt more comfortable if she had.

"Good morning," he said, smiling widely at her. "How are you today?"

Again, she was sitting against the wall, her eyes fixed on the window. There was rain hitting against it and her eyes seemed to be following the drops. Remus made a small note in his book. The woman was fascinated by water, from what he could see, but he'd have to follow up that idea.

Perhaps the fascination stemmed from her affliction? The fact that she couldn't go into water meant that she desired it even more? People always did like what wasn't good for them. He himself tended to indulge in too much chocolate so he could understand slightly the desire to want something that you shouldn't have.

"What is your name?" Remus asked. He had looked for Peter the previous day for any further information, but Peter had left the building and would be away on other business. His assistant, Bellatrix insisted that Remus report to her if he needed anything.

There was something cold about the woman that made Remus reluctant to talk too much to her, but perhaps it was lack of someone who was friendly that caused the woman to withdraw and stare out of the window?

Peter was all business and Bellatrix was cold. If Remus was warm and friendly, perhaps she wouldn't feel so alone and he could talk to her.

"We can work faster if you tell me your name," Remus said softly.

"Hermione," Bellatrix said from the doorway, walking into the room. She smiled as the patient flinched. "A lovely view you have there. A wonderful reminder, isn't it?"

Hermione turned her head away, her face twisting with anger.

"I'm sorry, Miss Black, I'm trying to talk to… to Hermione here. I need to build up some doctor and patient trust so I can do the studies required of me. Perhaps you could stay away during the time I'm here?"

Hermione's head shot around at the words and she looked between the pair. Bellatrix scowled for a moment before nodding. "I'm sorry, Lupin," she said, a sickly sweet smile. "I'll leave you too it. The sooner we find the cure, the better. I can't wait to take Hermione back out to the water."

"Oh, is she family?" Remus asked.

"My cousin's adopted daughter," Bellatrix explained. "He can't be here, but I'm staying so I can help where possible."

Remus managed a small smile. Despite the woman's coldness, she clearly was looking out for her cousin's daughter.

Bellatrix took one more look at Hermione. "I just wanted to remind darling Hermione about the impact this will all have on our family." With those words, she swept out of the room, closing the door behind her and Remus turned to look at Hermione. For the first time, she met his gaze.

"Do you want me to go?" he asked, recalling the anger.

Hermione quickly shook her head and Remus smiled. Perhaps Hermione could see that Bellatrix trusted him and decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

And though Hermione didn't answer his questions properly, he had gotten a few nods or shakes of her head which he considered progress.

...oOo…

"I need to just take some blood," Remus said, at the end of the first week. Hermione didn't answer, her eyes seeking out a window. Remus gave her a moment, assuming that she was reminding herself what the goal was. Being able to go into water safely.

Finally she lifted her arm, offering it to Remus. Remus accepted that as her consent and set to cleaning her arm, ready to take the blood. Except for a slight frown, Hermione didn't react to the needle pressing into her arm and Remus filled three vials. He wasn't sure how much he would need, and didn't want to have to keep taking blood from her.

A plaster was put on her arm and Remus stored the blood away quickly.

"I was thinking… we haven't found a good way to communicate yet, so I have another way which might work for us, if you're willing to give it a shot?"

She nodded slightly and Remus grabbed a box from next to his desk and opened it.

"A scrabble board," he explained. "Just spell the words out."

"How old are you?" Remus spelt out, placing the letters upside down so they were facing Hermione. He had used the blanks from the box for question marks. He glanced at Hermione expectantly.

She frowned at the letters, looking confused. She turned the confused gaze to Remus and he looked shocked. "Hermione, can you read? Do you know what this says?"

She shook her head and Remus began to question why on earth she couldn't. Did something happen to her? Was it to do with why she couldn't speak? Perhaps she had been involved in an accident or something traumatic.

"That's okay," Remus murmured. "How about I teach you?" He pushed the letters back to the side and began to line up the alphabet. Perhaps if she could learn to read, he could start bringing her books - it could take her mind off the sea for a little while.

...oOo…

"Hermione." He beamed as he walked into her room and she smiled back.

They had been working together for two months now and she had improved drastically with both her spelling and her reading.

But there was just something about her and Remus couldn't help the feelings for her that had developed over their time together. He wasn't sure if it was because he only saw her for the majority of the time, or if it was something more. Perhaps the way her face lit up when she looked at him, or the way she listened to him talking about his books.

He spent his time searching for books on audio for Hermione so she could enjoy the same books until she could read them properly herself and they tended to communicate by the scrabble board.

He set up the board and her fingers moved slowly towards the letters. She had improved much over the time, though he was nowhere near finding any sort of cure for her.

"So, what should we talk about today?" Remus asked. "I was thinking about trying something different. How about we consider different liquids on your skin and determine if it's just water? Of course we'll just do a patch test because I don't want to hurt…"

He trailed off as his eyes moved down to the board.

'Help'

"I'm trying," he said in reply. "Peter is certain we'll figure this out."

Hermione violently shook her head.

'Save me'

"S… Save you?" Remus frowned slightly. "From what? Is something wrong?"

Hermione nodded urgently.

'Traped'

"Do you mean trapped? I'm not sure—"

'Go. Sea.'

The door swung open and Bellatrix walked in. "Lupin, didn't anyone tell you that I have an appointment with Hermione now?"

"No. I didn't realise." He turned back to Hermione, still concerned about her words, but the letters were scattered, hiding what Hermione had written. She looked scared.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Hermione," he said, his eyes flicking to the board again. There was something going on and he had a bad feeling about it. Before he said or did anything, he needed to… he wasn't sure, but he was going to get to the bottom of this somehow.

No rash decisions, he would need to be careful now.

"We can talk again more tomorrow," he said, glancing at the board again. She gave a brief nod and Remus turned to leave.

...oOo…

It was quite easy really. Remus had insisted on staying in the building late so he could do research, and though a couple of guards stuck around, no one suspected.

He explored all of the rooms that he hadn't been shown, finally finding a door leading to the basement. Realising that bad things usually happened in the basement in movies, Remus made his way down there.

The room was dark and he found a switch quickly, turning the lights on. He wasn't sure what he should expect, but a large tank wasn't high on his expectations list. He studied it for a long moment, taking in the pipes that brought water into it and the ladders both inside and out.

He looked around again, searching for something more telling. Against a wall in the corner, a television stood along with several videos.

Remus pushed the front flap of the vcr, realising that was a tape inside of it already. He hoped that it would shed some light on things. He pressed the button and stepped back to watch.

...oOo…

Hermione climbed the ladder, eager to get into the water. Being out for so long weakened her. Even a small enclosed space like this was better than nothing. It allowed the transformation and gave her her strength back. Once at the top, she shed her dress, tossing it to the side and dived in the water.

Remus' eyes were fixed on Hermione's legs as they disappeared and a beautiful ivory tail appeared. If he didn't see it with his own eyes, he'd never have believed it.

It explained so much - Hermione looked out of the window because that's where she belonged. She was a mermaid and belonged in the sea. The 'cure' they were looking for was actually a way to stop Hermione turning back.

He felt sick that he had been working so hard on it.

Hermione was a prisoner in the facility, not a patient. But to what end did they want this cure?

Hermione swam around, now facing the camera and Remus watched Peter walk into the frame.

"You've not been very helpful," Peter said loudly. "My love, you understand that Lupin is here because I hired him? You understand that he's the one looking to turn you into a human on my orders."

She hesitated before shaking her head. Her lips moved but no sound could be heard.

"It's the only way we can be together. You are the most beautiful creature I've ever seen, Hermione. Of course I had to take you away and… and once you're human, you won't have a choice but to depend on me."

A door creaked open and Remus saw on the screen, Bellatrix walking into the room.

"The water is lovely isn't it?" she asked, a cruel smile on her face. "Though you won't be able to enjoy it for too much longer. Once you're human, you'll be confined to the land instead of being able to shift."

Hermione moved to the top of the tank. "Why?" she mouthed.

"You know why. You aren't worthy of the magic that my cousin gave to you when he adopted you. He turned you into one of us and that was his mistake because I'm going to force that magic out of you and anyone else who doesn't deserve to be one of us. Even if I have to take you apart, one scale at a time, to find out how to do it."

"No," Peter replied, frowning. "The deal was that you get to have them turned into humans, and I get Hermione to be mine." He turned hungry eyes on her and she moved away from the glass, backing to the other side of the tank.

"Remember our agreement. You stay here and I'll leave your family alone. You don't want us to test on any of the others, do you? They don't mean as much to me as you do, so I'll allow Bellatrix to do her tests on them - the tests that I won't allow to happen to you."

Hermione looked defeated and Peter smiled. "Now, we're going to see if there is any difference. Start swimming and Bellatrix will time you."

...oOo…

It was just after midnight when Remus found himself in Hermione's room. He had been pacing his office for ages trying to figure out a plan. He had done lots of research over the months and didn't want Peter to get to it, or any of his samples.

It came to him so suddenly, that he almost dismissed the idea. It was impulsive and reckless. It was insane.

But then again, wasn't everything?

Remus began making a mixture. It wasn't hard to find chemicals that would explode - the only hard part was making them take a certain length of time. He rigged up a system that gave them twenty minutes and rushed to Hermione's room.

"Wake up!" He shook her by the shoulders, not taking care to be gentle. There wasn't time to be gentle. "We have to leave."

Her eyes slowly opened and she flinched away before realising it was Remus. She grabbed onto him, using him as leverage to get out of the bed.

"No time to take anything," he said, as she looked around. "Stick some shoes on."

Her feet slipped into the nearby shoes and he guided her from the room.

"The hard part is getting out without being seen. I have an idea but it might not work."

He held tightly to Hermione's hand as they rushed through the hallway, Hermione's legs not half as fast as his. Remus kept her moving. Once they reached the area near the guards, he stopped. "I'm going to distract them," he said. "You take my card and scan it to get out. There are trees to the left. Wait there until I come for you." He handed over the cardigan he was wearing. "I'll pull up in my car so you can just jump in, but for now you need to keep warm, I won't be long."

"Guards! Hermione - I saw her sneaking into the basement! I tried to follow her but she seems to have locked the door. I need your help!"

The guards both left their posts and rushed past Remus. Remus stared after them. "Right," he murmured. A couple of seconds later, Hermione was at his side.

"I thought I'd have to go with them but they didn't even wait for me," he said. He grabbed Hermione's hand and rushed to the door, pausing for a moment.

She looked at him questioningly.

"I'm not sure if the guards are alerted when someone comes in or out. If they are, I don't want them to follow us quickly. Let's give them a moment to get to the basement."

The pair waited and finally Hermione decided she had enough. She snatched the card from Remus' hand and scanned it through the door. The first time didn't work, but she flipped it over and gave it a second try, succeeding.

Remus pushed the door open and Hermione rushed through, Remus right behind her. They ran to his car and he unlocked the doors. Hermione climbed in the seat next to his and he pulled out of the small parking lot. As he turned the corner, he noticed the guards rushing out of the building, their heads turning each way, searching for them.

"We'll be there soon," Remus said. "You'll be back where you belong. I'm sorry I never realised sooner. I'm sorry I left you alone with Bellatrix. I didn't think I was strong enough to do this."

Her hand rested on his and she merely smiled. "Thank you," she mouthed, before looking frustrated. Her hand went to her throat and Remus turned his gaze back to the road. He quickly realised Hermione was trying to talk and he was desperate to hear her voice. "You're much stronger than you think," came the faintest whisper, the words clearly a struggle to say.

...oOo...

"Here we are - the beach," Remus said softly, dropping down on the sand.. "This is where I guess we say goodbye."

Hermione's eyes fixed on him and she took his hand, clutching it tightly. "Thank you." The words were barely a whisper and it sounded like it took great difficulty to say them.

"I'm going to miss you." He brightened up all of a sudden. "If you're ever in Wales, my parents have a cottage near the beach. `Porthmadog. That's where I'll be. If you ever want to visit…"

She nodded, a hand letting go of Remus' and reaching for his face. He leaned into her touch, his eyes closing. "You're making this harder than it has to be," he whispered.

Before he could open them again, lips gently touched his. He expected it to be a chaste kiss if anything, a goodbye kiss.

But her lips didn't move away. Instead she began trying to coax his lips to reciprocate. Remus couldn't help himself. If this was his goodbye kiss, he wasn't going to turn it down. His fingers reached for her and suddenly she was on his lap, straddling him without even breaking the kiss.

His hands found her waist and her arms went around his neck, her fingers finding their way into his hair. The kiss quickly deepened and Hermione pushed him down onto the sand.

A cough sounded from nearby and Hermione scrambled up. Remus stood, putting himself between Hermione and the approaching stranger.

"Stay back," he warned.

"Hermione, sweetheart, here you are," a dark-haired man said, giving Remus a wary glance. Before Remus knew what was happening, Hermione rushed into the man's arms.

"So, you were just out seducing someone. I thought something bad had happened. You've been gone for too long - three months! You had me terrified, sweetheart! Me, Prongs and Harry have been searching for days. I'd be angry right now, but I'm too relieved."

"Saved me," came the whispery, hesitant voice.

"Your land voice is coming through," the man said, sounding delighted. "Wait. Saved? You were in trouble?"

"Bellatrix." She looked pleadingly at Remus, willing him to explain. Remus assumed it was because she wasn't used to talking above water and he was happy to tell Hermione's father what had happened. Perhaps the angry merman wouldn't try and kill him for kissing Hermione.

Remus stepped forward, extending his hand. "Remus Lupin."

"Sirius." The man shook it and watched him carefully.

"I was hired over two months ago. My friend… former friend said that he had a job for me. I'm a scientist, you see. He said that he had a sick woman who needed a cure for something. I'm sorry to say that I believed him. After all, he was a friend and I saw no reason to think he was telling a lie."

"You experimented on my daughter?" the man hissed, his grey eyes flashing.

"Blood tests, the same tests I'd do on a human. I didn't hurt her," Remus snapped in return, offended at the very idea. "I got to know her, started to care about her and in return, Hermione trusted me. Earlier today she asked me for help. Something didn't sit right with her request. Not once had she even hinted that she was trapped so I sought out more information. A woman called Bellatrix is working on a way to turn mermaids into humans. She says they aren't worthy - that Hermione isn't worthy. My 'friend' Peter has a… an obsession with Hermione. I got her out of there as quickly as possible and brought her here so she could return home."

Hermione moved away from Sirius' hold and into Remus' arms. He couldn't help but wrap his arms around her as she pressed against him and sighed. He turned his confused gaze to her, but she was looking at Sirius.

"Him?" Sirius finally asked and Hermione nodded.

There was a long silence and Remus attempted to fill it.

"He threatened all of you, saying if Hermione didn't co-operate, he'd find someone else. I suggest you move your… your merpeople from whatever home you have soon. Please take care of Hermione for me. I explained that I'll be staying in Wales with my parents so if she ever wants to visit, I can make sure she's safe on land whilst she's there."

"Bellatrix will be punished if she ever dares set foot in my ocean," Sirius hissed. "But you… Remus, you're welcome."

"Welcome?"

"To join us. To join Hermione. It's clear she's bonded with you - to you."

"I'm sorry, I don't understand."

Sirius snorted. "You wouldn't because it's not a human thing. Mermaids and Mermen pick mates. Someone to spend their life with. Hermione's made her choice and she's picked you." He reached out his hand. "Come with us."

"I can't. I'll drown."

"You know, I found Hermione when her parents' ship sank twenty years ago," Sirius explained. "It was too late for her parents, but there was a breath of life left inside of her. I gave her the power to live in the water and on land. She's been a daughter to me ever since."

Hermione smiled at Sirius and he beamed back.

"I'm too selfish to tell her to stay here with you. I can't risk losing her, but perhaps you'd consider staying with us? I can help you as I helped her?"

"His family," Hermione said, her voice sounding slightly stronger than her previous words.

"Are they near water?" Sirius asked.

"They are," Remus replied, wondering if this was all some very strange dream. This human-looking merman was offering to give him merman powers too.

"Perfect. I'll tell the colony today that we're leaving because of Bellatrix. We'll head to Wales and you and Hermione can see each other often. You'll be able to come and visit and she can visit you too. Now that she's decided she wants to be with you, this makes the most sense."

"I'm so much older. Why me?"

"I love you," she said, her voice moving past the whisper, though it looked like it was hurting her throat. She stared at him, daring him to turn her down and he found that he couldn't.

"And you'd allow me to be the… the mate of you daughter?" Remus checked.

"You chose her over your friend. I know he was in the wrong, but you could have ended up choosing him out of loyalty if nothing else. You put Hermione first and that matters a great deal to me."

"I love her," Remus admitted softly. "Even if I didn't, I never would harm anyone. I was working there because it was good money and I thought I was helping someone who needed my help. I didn't want to hurt anyone."

"And I would give the hand of my daughter to someone who would do what you did to protect her. Plus, I trust her judgement."

Remus couldn't help but smile. "How could I ever say no?" She turned in Remus' arms, gazing up at him.

"She talks a lot more than this. She's actually pretty bossy, but she's not used to being on land. This was supposed to be her second visit. It's hard to talk on land, but it's easier the more you do it. We're used to talking in water. You might find it a problem the other way around though."

"It's worth it." Hermione leaned up and kissed Remus before he could say anything more.

"Take my hand and you'll have the same powers. Just walk into the water. Your clothes will transform with you, though it's not a pleasant sensation to do that with them on, but you'll need them on the other end."

Remus reached out and grasped Sirius' hand. Immediately he felt something shoot through him, changing him. It wasn't painful but it was uncomfortable as his body adapted and an itch to step into the water followed.

"Will it always be like this?"

"No. Just make sure you have a swim every few days or you'll feel weak. Other than that…" Sirius sighed. "Onto Wales. Come on you two, let's tell everyone you're back. Hermione, your other father is going to be delighted, and your brother."

"You have a brother?" Remus asked, taking Hermione's hand in his own.

She nodded. "Harry."

"Are you sure about me?" he checked. "You're beautiful and… and amazing, Hermione. You could have anyone in the world - on sea or on land. I don't understand how I deserve you."

"Because I love you. Because I trust you. Because you saved me."

"Please don't pick me just because I saved you."

"It's not that. It's because I knew you'd do what you could to keep me safe. I knew it was you before you even saved me. I had made my choice."

Remus looked doubtfully at the water. "I'll be able to breathe?"

"In the prison, I had to make a choice whether to trust you or not. I chose to trust you because of my feelings for you and because you were clearly a good person, even though it was a risk. Please take that same risk and trust me in return."

"You know, overlooking the beach, there was a nice little cottage near my parents house. You can walk up from the sand. I always loved that place. I mean, my parents won't understand me living in the water. They'll want to visit me."

Sirius grinned. "We're not asking you to give up your family. The cottage sounds like a good idea. We can… we can visit Hermione there and you can both come into the sea and visit us too."

"And we can get lots of books," Hermione murmured. "I can read human now."

Remus felt like everything was falling into place. He was going to return to Wales and to his parents, he was planning on getting a home for him and his… mate? Girlfriend? Love. Yes, his love. Maybe they could open that bookshop after all?

And in his free time, he had a whole new world to explore.

"One more thing?" Remus asked as they walked towards the water. "Prongs? What kind of name is that?"

Sirius smirked. "It's because he really likes my trident," he replied, with a wink.


	25. The Perfect Roommate

Writing Club: Roommate AU

Hogwarts - Muggle Music - Write about a spurned Lover

Granger Danger - Different Era AU

Gemstones Challenge - Citrine - Write about Remus Lupin

The Musical Catagory Competition - Boq

Ultimate AU Promptathon - Fake Dating

* * *

 **The Perfect Roommate  
**

 _Thanks to Shannon for betaing_

* * *

"So, why do you want the room?" Remus asked, his gaze moving tiredly to the twelfth interview he had done that day. Flats in Diagon Alley were in high demand because of the location, but he had interviewed some horrible people already and was tempted to just move to a one-bedroom place instead. But the tenancy wasn't up for another six months so he had little choice.

"Because it's close to work and…" she trailed off, her fingers twisting together.

"And?" Remus pushed.

"I caught my boyfriend in bed with someone else. My friend's sofa isn't comfortable and I can't afford somewhere on my own. I'm not loud, I don't throw parties or play loud music or hog the television. I just want a corner of the sofa to curl up with my book and I won't be a bother."

Remus stared at her for a minute. He couldn't help but feel the need to help a girl in distress. She had obviously been through a hard time and he could see the determination on her face.

"When you put a book down, do you fold the corners?"

Hermione stared at him as though he was crazy. "And damage the book?" she asked. "Of course not. I have bookmarks."

Remus couldn't help but smile. "And do you like chocolate? A lot of the food budget gets dedicated to chocolate."

"I think I can live with that." The corners of her mouth turned up. "I'm pretty good at making chocolate fudge cake."

"The room is yours," Remus decided, wondering how soon he can request one of the cakes.

"I have a question of my own," Hermione asked. " _Why_ do you have a spare room? I just want to make sure you're not a serial killer."

Remus snorted. "Yet you're sitting here already," he pointed out with a grin. "I shared this place with one of my best friends, Sirius. My other best friend was living with his girlfriend, Lily. Lily and James broke up about six months ago and then about two months ago, Sirius and James got a bit drunk and fooled around. Sirius has been in love with James since he was about fourteen or fifteen - but James was oblivious until that night. Sirius still technically lives here because he knows I can't do the rent on my own, but if I find someone to have his room, he can officially move in with James which is what all of us want. I won't miss him using my books as coasters I'll tell you that much."

"He uses books as coasters?" Hermione was appropriately appalled by this and Remus knew he made the right choice.

"He does. Even when there are coasters on the table. I bought some in the hopes of saving my books. I've actually realised I can't leave books out anymore."

"One more question." She looked at Remus expectantly. "When can I move in? I warn you, I may need a lot of space for my books."

Remus stared at her for the moment, realising quickly that Hermione was the most perfect woman he had ever met. "Today."

"Great. How about I make one of those cakes for dessert?"

Remus realised at that moment that Hermione had to be his soulmate.

...oOo...

"So… you picked her because she's hot in a nerdy way, right?"

"What?" Remus replied, frowning.

Sirius glanced towards the door where Hermione had walked from the room a minute before. "Your new roommate, Hermione. She's rocking the whole dorky cardigan thing."

"She doesn't use books as coasters," Remus pointed out. "She uses bookmarks."

"And that's the moment you fell in love," James laughed. "Mate, you're so transparent."

"Very," Sirius replied, cuddling into James more and looking content. "Go make a move so the four of us can be sickeningly adorable and piss off other couples wherever we go."

"She's just broken up with her boyfriend two weeks ago," Remus pointed out. "Which is how long you've been in James'… I mean in your bedroom, celebrating."

"You're lucky we left the room today to collect my stuff," Sirius stated. "We ran out of food too."

"I'm not surprised," Remus muttered. "I…" he trailed off at the sound of a knock on the door. He headed over to answer, but as he reached the hallway, he heard the door open.

"Lucius? What are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you. Heavens, is this where you're living now, Hermione? I thought you had better standards than this hovel."

"Are you here to insult my new home?" she asked, her tone cold.

"Not at all. I wanted to talk to you. I'm willing to give you another chance."

Hermione snorted. "I'm sure your fiancée will approve. I'm not interested."

"Darling, I'm a Malfoy. Even being the mistress of someone like me will get you places. Your… heritage will drag you down, but this…"

"My heritage? Me being a mudblood, you mean?" her tone colder. "I'd rather be dragged down to the 'mud' that's in my name than be your bit on the side. At least that way I'm not lowering myself or disgusted in myself."

"You won't do better."

"I already have. I've… I've met someone. I'm dating someone."

"Of course you are." His tone was disbelieving and Remus silently moved closer.

"I am," she said. "His name is…"

"Love, is everything alright out here?" Remus found himself asking. The last thing he wanted to see was Lucius Malfoy's face, but Hermione needed help and he couldn't stop himself from coming to her aid. He moved next to Hermione, his hand slipping around her waist. "Lucius."

"Lupin," Lucius said, looking utterly disgusted as he turned back to Hermione. "Into the mud it is, consorting with a werewolf."

Remus' grip loosened and he began to panic. He hadn't even realised that Lucius _knew_ his status.

"Well, you know what they say about werewolves - they are animals in bed," Hermione retorted, her tone smug.

Lucius looked even more disgusted at Hermione's words. "I suggest not coming back here. You're lowering the IQ of the whole street."

"Lowering… I'm not—"

Remus reached out and pushed the door closed in Lucius' face. "Look, Hermione. I… I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but…"

"No matter. We all have our secrets and you didn't know me well enough to tell me yours. I'm not upset or offended at that." She turned away from the door. "Thank you." She leaned up, kissing him on the cheek, before turning back to the kitchen.

Remus turned towards the living room, dazed, to see James and Sirius watching, concerned.

"You are so screwed," James muttered.

"You're right," Remus groaned. "I can smell the chocolate. She's making fudge cake. I don't think I can ever let her move out."

"That's not what he meant," Sirius pointed out.

"Can we just pretend it is," Remus asked softly. "Just for now."

His two friends nodded. "I'll go and give her a hand," Sirius said, removing his hand from James'. "She might want to bitch about Lucius which is one of my favourite things to do."

"Apart from James," Remus added with a smirk.

"And I'll give you advice on wooing Hermione. I'm an expert on women," James said.

Remus rolled his eyes. "Of course you are," he said, following James into the living room.

* * *

Review please :)


End file.
